As Fate Would Have It
by Mysterious Flame
Summary: She has a grueling secret. He leads a dangerous life. Thrown into a world unknown can take its toll on a person. However, Her secret and his dangerous life could be the best bumpy road of their lives as they explore fear, lust, an how to live. I/K,M/S,S/R
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start Revised

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…shucks it would be soooooo awesome but I don't. Just thought I'd let for those of you who might be confused…yea right on with the story!

As Fate Would Have It

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

The door opened to the small apartment room. A gorgeous raven-haired girl, with wavy curls that hit the small of her back, bounced into the room. The petite girl wore a black skirt that hit just below her knees. With it she wore a designer long sleeved white peasant top that lay off her sun kissed shoulders. To top it off, she carried an oversized yellow suitcase that was slumped across her left shoulder.

"Phew, now that was a lot heavier than I thought," she murmured to herself. She ran her hands against the wall in the dark apartment. She fumbled for any kind of light switch. With no luck she ventured further into the dark apartment, catching her foot against the corner of a shelf that sent her hurdling straight to the floor with a painful thud.

"Ouch!" she squeaked rubbing her now bruised ankle. She reached up to the wall once again succeeding in finding the switch this time. She stood up getting a good look at the room. Sure it wasn't exactly the most luxurious thing in the world but at the time it was all she could afford. The room reminded her more of a closet. It consisted of a small beat up red futon in the corner. On the opposing side was a rusty looking sink, mini fridge, and what she guessed to be a stove. Next to the "kitchen" was a door, most likely leading to the bathroom. She wasn't exactly sure if she was ready to venture towards the bathroom just yet. Again checking the room over, she took in the brownish rust color walls peeling from apparent water leaks.

'_Well home sweet home. I'm beat maybe a nap or something would make me feel a bit better.'_ She thought. She stretched her aching limbs and walked over to the futon. She plopped down on it sending dust everywhere. Kagome coughed a little then erupted into a fit of giggles. She leaned back into the springy futon covering her sparkling eyes. '_Yep home sweet home.'_

"Figures." She mumbled. So it was a hellhole, but she was free, on her own, and best of all she was away from _him_.

She gently grazed her hand over her well-toned stomach. There was still a dull pain from the horrible bruise that was left there. But it was over.

Over. Period. Never Again.

Sure she felt guilty just picking everything up and leaving without any notice. But she had to. She left her only home, grandfather and his shrine. She had even had left her one of her only best friend. She left whatever life she had left. But, if she hadn't, if she had stayed… She shuddered at what could have happened to her.

She was knocked out of her thought by the sound of her cell phone.

She glanced at the annoying sound coming from her purse. The exhausted girl groaned getting up and walking over to the purse. She fished around her purse knocking out an old photo. She finally found her red flamed colored cell phone lighting up.

"Hello?" She muttered into the phone.

"KAGOME!" an excited voice shouted on the other end of the phone.

Kagome giggled, "Hey Sango." She bent down picking up the fallen photo. It was a picture of a younger version of herself with two other girls. The shorter girl of the three looked a lot like her and sat on her lap. The other girl was leaning against them with dark brown hair. All girls wore school uniforms and were eating ice cream in an ice cream parlor. But most importantly all girls sported huge grins.

"When did you get in?" an overjoyed Sango asked.

"Well the bus dropped me off in Tokyo. Then I had to actually find my apartment complex. So I rented a cab, who of course knew where I was going, and well, now I'm at my humble abode," she explained, her voice dripping with distinct sarcasm upon finishing the long drawn out story. She surveyed her new "home" once again hearing her friend make a big deal over the phone.

"And what you just weren't gonna call me, geeezzz Kagome! And here I thought you were supposed to be my best friend," Sango giggled.

"Hey give me a break. First a crumby old bus and a new city then a thirty-minute cab ride. I'm exhausted," Kagome whined. "Besides, I'm most likely going to spend all day tomorrow looking for a job so I'll be needing my beauty rest," she finished plopping down on the futon erupting dust once more. She coughed again.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Sorry, just allergies," she fibbed slightly.

"Hey, maybe you could work," she began and finished with uncertainty, " –um, with me." She got real silent giving no more information about the job or idea.

"Really, that would be so cool just like old times, huh Sango," Kagome exclaimed sitting up on her dusty bed with a gleam of hope in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, old times," Sango said almost sounding guilty. Silenced past over the phones for a minute or so. "So hey, Sango what exactly do you do anyways."

"Well I work at a bar. Sure you put up with a few drunken guys hitting on you but at the end of the day it majorly pays off. Besides if things get too out of hand the, err… boss doesn't mind stirring up a little trouble," she finished with that uncertainty coming back in her voice again.

"Wait hold the phone Sango! I'm still pretty fresh out of high school. I just turned nineteen not to long ago and you're only a year older than I am. Just what kind of place are you working at anyways? I mean how am I supposed to get a job at a bar anyways? Wait a second, how do you even have a job at a bar? We can't even drink!" Kagome asked a little confused. She began twirling a few strands of her silken obsidian hair around her fingers.

Sango giggled. "Oh come on! That never stopped us before. Or well, me anyways since little miss goody goody never drank," she teased.

Kagome mumbled to herself, "Hey wait a second Sango, someone had to watch over you." She relaxed a little bit at the playfulness back in Sango's voice.

"Right," Sango teased again, "Well anyways, it's kind of a club more than a bar so no worries right? I'll just pick you up at your apartment and you can work tonight's shift with me. You can see, err, what you think."

Kagome stretched out on her bed and yawned, "Aww, tonight? But I'm sooooo tired." She thought a second; well what could she lose right? It was a chance for something new. "Okay I'll take a quick nap. What time do you want to meet me here?"

"I'll be there at nine. I should probably bring some hot clothes. Who knows what's in that virgin closet of yours. Besides a dress up would be just all the more fun right?" Sango squealed.

"Oh, wow thanks a whole lot Sango," Kagome was the one to giggle this time despite the slight insult. "Yeah just like old times I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Buh-Bye!"

Click.

Kagome got as comfortable as possible on the beat up bed thinking to herself. 'Did I make the right decision. Should I have come here? I left everything and I can't get Sango into trouble. Nah, that's Sango department. I wonder what kind of mischief she got me into this time.' It didn't take her long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sango hung up the phone with a long sigh. She knew Kagome was in some sort of trouble. She was running away from something. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling she got when Kagome had called her panicked saying she was moving to Tokyo. What was Kagome running away from? She was pissed that she couldn't protect Kagome from the torment she knew that Kagome had experienced. She needed to keep and eye on her and find out what was going on, but when she finds out-.

**SLAP**

A wandering lecherous hand however interrupted her thoughts.

"Just what are you doing in my room you leech!" she screamed spitting fire while leering at the handsome young man now sprawled out on the floor. He wore a deep purple dress shirt leaving the top two buttons undone; it was made of the finest silk. Matching it was black dress slacks. His hair was neatly slicked back into a small ponytail.

The handsome pervert rubbed his hand printed cheek while standing up. "Our royal highness, Inuyasha, requests an audience with you and I." She glared at him still wandering what that has to do with his wandering hands. As if reading her thoughts, the man smiled, "Well you see you were so deep in thought that I could not seem to gain your attention, so I resorted to more drastic measures."

"Ugh, Miroku you are unbelievable." She stomped quickly for the door only to have him in front of her with the utmost speed. "Move," she stated stoically and moved past him closer to the door in hopes of putting distance between them before she killed him. A strong hand grasped her wrist spinning her around to look at a very serious Miroku.

"Listen I understand that you care about that girl but when Inuyasha finds out you just gave away a position without his approval and without proper initiation, cousin or not I don't know what I'll be able to do to help you," he whispered holding her closer to his body sending a shiver down her back.

She sighed and returned his embrace burying her head into his shoulder. "Maybe, but Miroku something is wrong with her. What else can I do? I'm worried. If he knew her position and the trouble she's in he may reconsider," she muttered, slightly praying that Inuyasha would have a caring bone in his body for once. There's a first about everything, right?

"She does not belong in this kind of world Sango. I mean you still have not even told her of your-,"

"You don't even know her Miroku. The last year or so, I just I…" she trailed off with nothing to say.

"I understand you want to protect her Sango…" He whispered before he gently brushed his lips against her. "But, you have a knack for getting yourself in over your head," he whispered then claimed her lips in a more demanding kiss slowly before slipping his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss to let out a growl when he heard Inuyasha shout over the intercom.

"Come on. Let us go break the news to all high and mighty," Miroku whispered with a smirk, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he turned and walked out of the room.

Sango's face lit up with a bright smile when he said 'us'. She followed suit right behind him out the room.

Inuyasha waited in his office going through some important documents. It looked like there was going to be some trouble in the future. That scum, Naraku, had picked a fight a rather strong southern gang and mutilated them viciously easily. That's all the bastard needed was more power to control whoever and getting exactly what he wanted.

Inuyasha would stay strong. He'd rather go down fighting with pride to the bitter end. Sesshomaru his calm collective brother had held down the east block pretty well. Sesshomaru had plenty of power and dominance over his gang. Inuyasha would know since he learned everything he knew from being in his brothers gang before. Sesshomaru was cold and rough with Inuyasha, mainly due to the fact that Inuyasha had human blood pumping through his veins. Oddly despite that after their father had died along with Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru took him in at the age of twelve. He'd been in the business ever since. Nine years. In that time you learn of few tricks of the trade. Although he hated to admit it despite their bitter sibling rivalry, together they surely could beat Naraku taking all the money and power.

Total power.

More money in the business wouldn't bother him although he had plenty. No, this was not about money. It was about the dominance the power. That's all he ever really knew. To be respected to get what you want you have to have power. At least that was how it had always worked for his father the short time that he had known him.

But if anything he wanted revenge.

Inuyasha shifted in his chair becoming more impatient. And patience was never one of his strong traits. He pushed the button to the intercom, "Miroku, Sango get your asses up here! What's taken so fucking long?"

Yeah they were his friends probably his only friends, but for the sake of being the clubs leader he had to be strong and strict. That meant no exceptions. That's one thing he knew. He needed to be cautious of getting emotionally attached. It only made him weak, and he had experienced in the past it left him heartbroken.

A knock was heard from the door. Miroku and Sango slowly made their way in. Inuyasha's office was spacious, only the best for a Taisho. The room was painted a smoky black with three leather couches. Two stood in the room's corner and one in the center. It all together made a semi circle except for the small marbled coffee tables that were in between them. A good distance from his charcoal couches stood his cherry wood desk that was fit for a king. To the right of the desk was a large door.

"It's about time! What took ya so long!" He growled.

'Great he's in one of those moods,' Sango thought sheepishly. She walked over to the far left leather couch and plopped down with uneasiness attempting to get comfortable.

"What, I pray thee, do you wish of us?" Miroku asked sitting next to Sango.

Inuyasha scowled at Miroku. Sometimes he wondered if he was so formal just to annoy him. He placed his feet up on his desk leaning back in his chair. "I got word that Naraku is moving in. We need to tighten security about the club. No more just going out either. I want to know where everyone in this gang is twenty-four seven," he scoffed.

"Ah, I heard he desecrated a rather power driven gang. Apparently the two had ties, but somehow they crossed Naraku. The results…" Miroku trailed of not intending on finishing.

"Feh, he's opening some club on 56th street." Inuyasha growled.

"I see. That is only eleven blocks from us," Miroku summed up.

"My point exactly leech." Inuyasha took a deep breath trying to not let his anger get the better of him for once. "He's got some weapon. It has to be pretty damn efficient to have him all confident and shit. Unless he's just a dumb fuck who's moving to a club eleven blocks from us and fourteen blocks from Sess. That puts him in the middle of two prominent gangs that would both like to kick his ass."

"I would not take Naraku as a dumb fuck cousin. So, what action would you like us to take?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha growled with irritation. "Gather up everyone in the club. We need a meeting."

Miroku nodded making his way towards the door then hesitated slightly. "Actually, dear cousin of mine, Sango and I here had some rather delicate issues that we would like to discuss with you," Miroku spoke never wavering at Inuyasha foul mood.

"What shit have you two gotten yourself into this time?" Inuyasha irritably shouted. He slid his feet off the desk giving the said demon a death glare.

"Why dear cousin why would you,"

"When you start that dear cousin crap Miroku, it's usually you reminding me of us being related because you got yourself in deep shit," Inuyasha spoke roughly cutting Miroku off.

Miroku gulped. Inuyasha was indeed in one of those moods, "Well," he began not knowing what to say or how to start.

"It's all my fault," Sango muttered feeling guilty for letting Miroku take the wrap for her. "You see I have this friend, best friend that I have known since childhood. We're extremely close. I love her like a sister," she stumbled standing from the couch to be directly in front of his desk.

"Out with it Sango!" Inuyasha shouted even more impatient than before.

She stepped back a little, "We'll she's in a bind and kind of sorta needs help. I'm extremely worried about her. I really think she's in bad trouble this time. So I, um, well kind of sort of, well asked her to work the bar shift with me. So she could maybe have a job here." She finished in inhuman speed. Unfortunate for her Inuyasha could pick up everything down to the last whisper.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed slamming his hands against his expensive desk.

Sango stood with her eyes glued to the floor. "Look at me Sango," Inuyasha demanded. She couldn't find it in herself to move. Standing from his chair quickly Inuyasha made his way over to Sango but not before Miroku steeped protectively in front of her.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Miroku's collar, "Move Miroku," Inuyasha growled low and dangerously.

Miroku never budged and brought his hands around Inuyasha's wrist that still had his collar in a death grip. "Sango is really worried about her Yash. Sango never asks you for anything. She's one of your only close friends and has been one hell of a member in this gang. So why not just give her friend a job, then Sango will not be the only one working the bar. Think about it Inuyasha, the business will be rolling even better with some extra help," Miroku attempted to reason with the infuriated hanyou.

"She is not part of this gang Miroku. I can't and won't take a chance of information leaking or take responsibility for some girl who's having problems." He tightened his grip on his cousins' collar even more lifting him off the ground slightly.

"She'll never have to know Inuyasha. Just try it for a week. I will take all responsibility for any problems that could possibly occur." Miroku couldn't keep his grip any longer as he reassured him it could work out. "She's her best friend, not some high advanced assassin spy."

Inuyasha's grip loosened dropping Miroku to the ground taking a deep breath he turned back to his desk and leaned against it. "Five days. That is it. By then I will have expect the two of you to find her another job. If anything should happen, that's it she is gone and will just have to fend for herself." Inuyasha pushed off the desk and returned to his leather seat. "And if ever again either of you two pull authority over me like this again, your out. And you fully know what opposing gangs will do to you if they found you." He finished, not looking at either one of them as he walked out of the office.

Sango and Miroku turned silently and walked out the door.

Inuyasha had a horrible gut feeling something was going to happen. His demon instincts **never** failed. With all the problems and things that could happen. What had he gotten himself into…

* * *

Kagome rolled in a restless sleep trying her best to rest, but it just wouldn't come. No matter how hard she tried. Things had always seemed to go this way for her. She was always worried that when she lay down to sleep it would be her last. A loud banging on the door woke her from a very groggy sleep.

"Five more minutes please." She spoke incoherently rolling herself further into the sheets. The door was being knocked even harder than before. The force behind the door seemed that it was ready to bust down the door. Another loud series of knocks hit the cracking door, this time Kagome sat up in bed. _Oh, Sango I forgot. _The thought processed through her head. She got up reaching for the doorknob, but something in the back of her head caused her to hesitate.

_Wait a second why would Sango just bang on the door so violently like that?_ Kagome wondered in anticipation. She got the guts to look up into the peephole when the door shook brutally again. She instantly backed up. That dark figure was most defiantly not Sango.

"Who are you?" she asked grabbing the old wooden broomstick that was in the corner of the small room.

"You can't hide you know?" a deep gruff voice muttered. Kagome backed up from the door even more. _What am I going to do?_ She waited for the door to be pummeled. She raised the broomstick up above her head in a panic, but nothing happened.

Kagome slowly, nevertheless very cautiously walked closely to the door. She only heard a soft knock rather than the violent knocking.

"Kagome?" a sweet gentle voice asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly opened the door, "Sango." She hugged her friend tightly both out of fear and joy. Sango did not miss the shaking of Kagome that passed to her when they embraced. Sango held her at arms length to look at her. Kagome's face looked sickening pale and she seemed like she could burst into tears at any given moment. Despite that however she didn't look much different. She must have had decided on a nap for she was wearing a long white billowy night gown. It looked so virginal, so innocent, so just Kagome. But the shakiness and evident fear was far from the Kagome that she knew.

"Kagome, what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost or something," Sango asked alarmed. This wasn't her usual Kagome. No her cheery high hopes Kagome.

"Oh, uh, I had a terrible nightmare. You woke me from it when you knocked," She lied. Sango was always looking out for her. Kagome hated it because she always felt like she was getting her in trouble. And if that were who she thought it was she would definitely be putting Sango in danger. She could take care of herself. Tonight when she came back she'd start by going to a hotel and find a new apartment in the morning.

Sango reluctantly released the death grip she had over Kagome and backed up glancing at her one more time. Something still bothered her, but they had to get moving or else they would be late. And she would rather not see Inuyasha have a cow because they were late.

"Come on Kagome we gotta get moving," Sango said while pulling out a duffel bag and smiled.

"Besides we have a lot of catching up to do." Kagome nodded forcing a smile to hold her worry and doubt.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting at the bar downing a shot.

"I do wonder Inuyasha, does this girl working a bar shift really bothering you that much or is there something else on that odd mind of yours?" Miroku questioned sitting in the stool next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha filled another shot of tequila before downing it too. He lazily leaned back in his seat. "Hostilities are getting worse, we need to watch are backs. Naraku is just waiting for us to slip up. I'm trying to keep my gang strong and out of trouble while Naraku has this 'secret weapon' or whatever up his sleeve. I have a damn good reason to worry." He went to pour another drink while pondering the best course of action.

"Inuyasha I do believe that is your eighth one," Miroku pointed out.

"Not human," Inuyasha gloated back with a smart-ass smirk on his face. "Besides what the fuck do you care."

"Really Inuyasha, you would cause a sailor to blush. I have never known you to be afraid," Miroku teased while pouring himself a drink. Earning himself a nice lump on his head.

"I ain't afraid. Just trying to figure out what the hell to do to keep this gang out of trouble with Naraku. He ain't someone to reckon with effortlessly."

Downing his own shot Miroku turned to look at the heated cousin. "If I may, dear cousin, we are in a gang. Trouble is bound to come."

Inuyasha scowled at him. "You know what I meant monk!" he replied aggravated. Trouble was his middle name it wasn't that in which was bothering him. He just would be damned if he lost his gang. Especially to the likes of Naraku. He never lost and he would not start now.

"Have you yet to speak with Shippo?" Miroku questioned carefully.

Inuyasha glanced up at him again with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm, I see I'll take that as a no. Well it seems he is after someone or another. Shippo overheard two of his lakey's talking about it. They tracked this person within ten or so miles of or club. Seems to me that it is not a hit they want whoever this is alive."

"What's that about? He's never kept them alive…This must be someone important, ya know? Wonder what the hell he is up to?"

"My thoughts exactly," Miroku threw back another shot, already feeling the effect of the second shot.

Inuyasha thought about the information coming to perfect conclusion. "Then let's find this whoever and get them before he does," Inuyasha decided.

"And here I thought you were wanting to stay out of trouble Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled.

"Keh, Naraku doesn't go after someone for the hell of it. He wants something and I ain't gonna let him get it. End of story." And that was final. Inuyasha glanced obnoxiously at his watch.10:24. three minutes since the last time he checked. "They're late Miroku!" he growled.

"We aren't that late Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out of breathe from yanking a slightly shorter girl behind her.

He slammed his glass on the bar table and quickly whipped around, "The club opens in thirty minutes…or so." _wow _was the only thing his entire mind processed. His dazed look only lasted a second before gruffly crossed his arms. Her friend stood shyly beside her wearing a deep red halter that dipped lower than she seemed comfortable with. It hugged her curves snuggly with showing a gleam of cleavage. She wore with it tight black leather pants matched with two inch strappy heels. Her soft wavy obsidian hair curtained her shoulders. She had the most profound chocolate brown eyes that were surrounded with a deep red eye shadow and black eye liner. It suspiciously looked close to the way Sango always had hers. She smelled of fresh flowers and oddly seemed strangely innoscent. Her smell was intoxicating. He groaned inwardly. _Great that's all I need._ He just knew demons would flock to the virgin blood. She crossed her arms around her chest self consciously, which only boosted her cleavage. Fortunately or unfortunately, it was not missed by Inuyasha.

Kagome on the other hand found herself in much of the same state. _wow_ was all she could really seem to process. He glared with the deepest molten gold eyes she had ever seen. Of course he was probably the only person she had ever seen with gold eyes. What really caught her of guard was the odd silver hair. The thick silk reached past the small of his back. She blinked a few times. 'Are those dog-ears perched atop his head?' Was she honestly seeing right? And oh gods he's amazing body. He was wearing a tight black wife beater and a pair of slightly light baggy jeans that had studs patterned down the sides. He looked like a model or something. His outfit definitely didn't leave much to the imagination you could see every rippling muscle. He was lean and not to bulky, but she definitely knew that she didn't want to mess with him. Yes she could see just about everything except his…. _wow_! What am I thinking? She blushed looking down hoping to hide her embarrassment. However something that bothered her was the dangerous air about him. She couldn't seem to shake it.

Sango coughed noticing the odd sexual attention between her gang leader and best friend.

Inuyasha averted his eyes again still feeling his heart racing. He took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to think with his dick and give some human bit-wench the time of day. He was after all a gang leader. He needed not the weakness.

"So who's the stupid looking wench?" he abruptly muttered with a look of arrogance. He tilted his head to the side when Kagome's eyes widened in apparent anger. He held a stoic face that oddly looked close to that of his brother Sesshomaru.

Kagome quickly lost any looks of a dreamy schoolgirl and turned even redder but this time from anger. "I'm sorry maybe I misunderstood you. What did you just call me?" she spat.

"What deaf or just not that quick…wench."

**_Slap _**

Inuyasha's eyes widened as sharp pain shut through his cheek. Kagome looked at him in pure defiance. Kagome didn't care who he was; she was tired of taking shit from stupid egotistical men.

Sango covered her eyes. '_No Kagome wrong person to piss off.'_

"You slapped me," Inuyasha stated in disbelief. He reached his hand up automatically feeling his cheek. The anger began to swell with in him. '_The little bitch slapped me.'_

"Yeah you jerk, who's the slow one now?" Kagome argued not paying any heed to the group of people who surrounded her until someone bumped into her from behind and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"What's wrong little missy? Are yea looking for trouble?" the man asked pulling her against him by her waist.

Kagome on instinct elbowed him hard in the stomach. She turned towards him bringing her knee to his groin and backed away to put distance between them. The man fell back against the ground in utter pain. Another much bigger man wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up close to two feet in the air.

"Pick a fight with Inuyasha, then pick a fight with us all." The man tartly stated in Kagome's ear. Kagome didn't flicker in fear and just looked defiantly at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted making her way to her friend. Miroku however stopped her pointing at Inuyasha's strange reactions to the girl.

"Let go of me. You're hurting my wrist." She gritted through her teeth. The man cackled as he squeezed her wrist harder eliciting a scream of pain out of her.

He couldn't believe it, was she that stupid picking a fight with the leader of a gang? Then she left one guy on the floor and defiantly revved against this demon three times her size. Of course she wasn't supposed to know about the gang right.

"Keh," Inuyasha grabbed the man's arm that held Kagome's wrist and sunk his nails deep into his skin. The man instantly let go of Kagome. "Don't touch her! I can handle my affairs on my own," he whispered warningly twisting the demons arm painfully behind his back. He shoved the guy hard against the ground eliciting a painful groan from the fallen demon.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol or something?" Inuyasha warned.

_Patrol?_ Kagome wondered what he meant. Was the guy a bouncer or something?

"You heard the man!" Sango yelled grabbing Kagome by the arm and yanking her behind her out of any harms way. Kagome looked down at her wrist. It was bright red from the force and was starting to bruise from the trauma. Carefully, she cradled her injured appendage while looking over Sango's shoulder to Inuyasha.

The demon scrambled from the ground and towards the front of the club. Inuyasha turned towards the strange girl and Sango and smirked.

Miroku still watched the scene is amusement. One, because of the firecracker that had now entered their lives and two, because of Inuyasha's rather strange behavior.

"So Kagome meet Inuyasha, he's sorta your boss at the moment." Kagome stiffened a little and looked up at Inuyasha who still wore a smug smirk on his face.

"So what do you say?" his smile almost looked feline. He of course wanted an apology. How good it would feel to have the feisty girl submit.

"Hmph! Don't look at me like that. You deserved it! I have a name and it's not, well, not what you called me," She said holding her ground.

That's not what he expected. He growled reaching behind Sango and grabbing the girl's wrist tightly but not as violently as the other man had. The sudden grip on her wrist again made her cry out again as she was dragged towards her new boss. "You better learn your place here girl or ya ain't gonna live long." His grip tightened and made her wince slightly before he released her. "You two get behind the damn bar, we're gonna open any minute." With that he turned heel and headed up the stairs behind the bar area to his office.

'What did he mean by all that?' Kagome wondered to herself as she watched the strange hunk travel up the stairs that laid behind the bar.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in utter amazement. "Did he really just walk off?" she whispered to Miroku.

"It would appear so." He glanced over at the girl they had come to know as Kagome then to Inuyasha's office. He had seen that smirk before and had a smirk of his own. He began walking up the stairs, "Better get to work Sango before our majesty throws another temper tantrum." Miroku's nose told him that things were just about to get _very_ interesting.

She turned towards Kagome still finding the quarrel between Kagome and Inuyasha odd. "You know your going to be the death of me Kagome. Come on." She hopped over the bar to the other side

Kagome looked down feeling a little bad. _'Maybe I was a little to rash but that, that man just made me so mad. He didn't even know me._' She took a deep breath following Sango and also hopping over the bar.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his office calming himself down. He was both pissed and oddly turned on. Never was a woman that defiant to him, before they usually were begging at his feet. Her scent is what really bothered him. When she was all riled up it really heightened. It sent shivers down his spine. He had never smelled anything so sweet, so pure with such open emotion. It was something that he new he could get addicted to. And even more unusual it was something he wanted to stay addicted to. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ His senses were going haywire and were beyond super sensitive.

"Stupid Girl!" he yelled to no one in particular. He leaned back in his chair in hopes of getting more comfortable. He needed to calm his rage and the uncomfortable and much uncontrollable tightness in his pants. "Shit I'm as bad as Miroku," he cursed his bad luck.

"Aww, do not tell me the great big bad boy Inuyasha is attracted to sweet innocent little Kagome." Miroku teased popping out of nowhere beside Inuyasha startling him and sending him flipping the chair over.

"DAMNIT MIROKU!" he screamed standing up and grabbing the front of Miroku's silk shirt. He lifted him off the ground snarling with his fangs on show.

Miroku held up his hands. "Hey hey Inuyasha I knocked three times and you never answered. And by the scent coming from this room I do believe I understand why. Oh I did strongly hesitate entering." He could not help but add.

Inuyasha let go of him but never stopped glaring at him, "What the hell do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha turned slightly to glance out the one-way window that allowed him to view the club down below. Miroku crossed the room to stand next to him also glancing at the half intoxicated crowd.

"Well Inuyasha as your right hand man, I figured we speak of possible attack and defense tactics. We have people we want to protect and I attend to do just that." Miroku spoke solemnly glancing down to see Sango placing eight glasses in a row and filling them in one right to left motion.

Inuyasha knew mainly whom Miroku wanted to protect. He and Sango had been an item almost a year now. She came to the club one night and after he put the moves on her. Of course she beat him up but, somehow or other sparks flew. Her drunken grandfather attacked her one night and Miroku rushed to her rescue. The aftermath left Sango and her younger brother Kohaku living with Miroku. Currently Miroku was putting Kohaku through college. Inuyasha couldn't help but envy them. Was he bitter maybe, he had never really had a serious relationship. Mainly a lot of one night stands. Some would consider him a player but usually the girls came crawling to him and he would comply and he always kept up his end of the bargain.

"So, any ideas for going after Naraku?" Miroku asked breaking the silence.

"First we need to figure out what this oh so amazing weapon is. It's possible he used it against that last territory he took from that the snake skins gang," Inuyasha sighed 'wonder what the hell it is'.

"Ah, it seems happy hour is over, you know what that means. We will talk more of the matter at hand later." Miroku finished eagerly rushing out the door and down the stairs.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku made his way down to Sango. After happy hour Sango would take a few hours to dance, of course the leech met her every time. Any way he could get his hands on her he would. Inuyasha watched them talk to Kagome before making there way to the floor leaving her alone sitting on the bar. Inuyasha got a mischievous look in his eyes and followed suit with Miroku's earlier actions.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Job Revised

Chapter 2: Blessings of A New Job

Kagome wiped her sweaty brow glancing at Sango who never stopped. _'how does she do it'_ Kagome wondered. Her arms were sore and burning with exhaustion. Kagome sighed, she knew she could not really complain, she was having fun and making money at the same time.

"Hey Kagome, pass me that bottle of whiskey will ya?" Sango yelled from the other end of the bar. Kagome smiled and turned around to grab the neck of the bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. With ease and accuracy Kagome tossed the bottle right into Sango's waiting hands.

Sango grabbed six shot glasses placing them in a line before pouring the contents into each one filling it to the top. Sango distributed each shot to her guests taking one herself. After finishing up her shots Sango walked back over to Kagome. "So what do you think?" She sang with a big smile as she leaned against the bar.

"Well I think I'm definitely getting the hang of it" Kagome yelled over the music. "Just think in a few more days I'll be a pro." She conversed while filling up a string of shots herself.

A man made his way up to the bar sitting in the stool right in front of the two vixens. "So hows 'bout a bruskey?" he yelled in a drunken voice the smell of alcohol so strong in his breath it could be smelled within the bar. Sango complied, walking back to the other end of the bar area to grab the bottle.

The man turned toward Kagome smiling with his drunken lust. "So yer the newest of piece of meat to this here uh gang." Kagome's brow raised as she began listening closer to the odd man. "Such uh, uh, ruthless of a leader fer some sweet innocent angel like here yourself to deal with eh." He muttered leaning back into his chair with a dumb smirk.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Kagome giggled a little uneasy. 'Ruthless? Gang?' she thought.

"So tell me any field work ah yet or or are ya just ss-tuck at this here bar like miss little Sango over there?" he continued questioning.

"Um…I…er," '_what the heck is he talking about'_ Kagome mumbled to herself not really paying so much of her attention any longer to the man but at his strange questions.

"Bang!" Sango slammed down the glass of alcohol at such a speed it should have broke. She glared at the blabbering man. "Leave her alone," she coldly said.

Kagome looked at Sango. She had never seen her be so cold before. Come to think of it though Sango had been a lot different, she seemed much more mature. Sango's eyes were glazed with a sort of wisdom that almost was a little unnerving to Kagome. What had she been through in the last year to change her so much?

"Happy hour is over and you all know what that means," Sango yelled. She discarded the bottles on the rack behind her. Groans were heard from most of the men as everyone in the bar area cleared out.

Kagome looked on astonished,"Um, wait what does that mean?" Kagome asked with a little bit of uneasiness. Was she going to have to do something else?

"Break time, time to dance." A smiling Miroku answered. He walked over rather coyly his hair slicked back into a tight small pony tail at the nap of his neck. He wore dark black jeans that almost had a tint of dark grey to them decorating the material in whiskers and various holes. The well groomed man matched his bottom half with a deep royal blue button up that adorned black printed signs upon it as it lay slightly tighter of the black armor shirt below it. Miroku looked; well good as he demurely pranced over to the two girls.

'_Was that even what he was wearing the last time they had seen him?' _Kagome wondered to herself. Miroku carried himself like royalty and based on the expensive Armoni attire he was wearing it was most likely safe to say he was loaded.

"Ready my dear Sango?" he held his hand over the bar. She smiled looking over at Kagome, it was a smile that Kagome had never seen so much love and emotion swam through her eyes anyone could read her like a book, and Sango gave her hand to Miroku as he assisted her over the bar.

Kagome watched as they walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. She sighed, _'hmm, it must be nice. I wonder how long they have been going out.'_ Sango always showed much love to Kagome but it was sisterly it never held what she did for Miroku. But, what was so odd to Kagome was the fact that Miroku had the same look and the same connection. It was enduring anyone could have found themselves envious of the said correlation. Kagome pulled herself onto the bar dangling her feet over the edge she sat watching the couple. Miroku slipped his arms around Sango placing them very close to butt and pulled her very close into him. The couple began to rub up against each other in a rather erotic way. Although she was a little ashamed to be watching Kagome could not seem to take her eyes of them it was not before long before she realized that all the other couples were doing it the same way.

"What? See something interesting?" Inuyasha huskily whispered into her ear. It was a strange tickle that began in her neck and traveled down, down, down…whoops. Kagome gasped at the surprise and odd feelings, she leaned back into his hard chest as if to stabilize herself. What was only maybe twenty thirty seconds felt like minutes as her breathing began to slow a little bit. She moved away enough from him to turn her body and look at his face.

"No," she whispered not so convincingly. Red tinged her cheeks she could feel it the warm sensation. She just hoped maybe it was dark enough in the club that he would not notice just maybe.

Inuyasha noticed. "So what's wrong with ya? Too good to dance with the rest of the crowd?" he teased leaning in closer to her again so that his chest was leaning against a majority of her back and left arm.

"Oh, and I suppose you are just such an amazing dancer?" Kagome mumbled trying her best to turn from his body. _'Why is he teasing me?'_ She wondered that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach just would not dissipate.

"Yeah well I don't mean to boast but what can I say, I'm basically _amazing_ at everything." His voice dripped with an utter amount of confidence. He smirked before he hopped over the bar landing with perfect grace and speed.

_'Ugh arrogant jerk'_ she thought. "Oh well isn't that just wonderful," she whispered. Kagome swung one leg over the other crossing them and folded her arms across her chest, emphasizing her cleavage again.

'_Damn,_' He thought as he crossed his arms. "Oh so I expect your any better?" _'maybe if I just rile her up again I'll get what I want._' His eyes never left hers his thoughts almost evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, well so what if I am!" she yelled not even giving thought to what she was saying.

His smirk widened, _'gotcha'._ "Alright, prove it."

Kagome blinked a few times. _'what?_' she squirmed a uncomfortably. '_Great what did I just do? Oh hell was he asking her to dance the way that Sango and Miroku were? They did not know each other well enough to be that close. Why would he want to be that close? Wait why is he asking to dance? Oh Kami could she just stop thinking!'_ Kagome shook her head as if to knock the thoughts from her mind.

Inuyasha just sat and watched her infatuated. It was like she was in her own world. It was like he could almost read her thoughts.

Kagome frowned, "I can't," she whispered so softly that Inuyasha had a little trouble hearing her over the music.

"What do you mean you can't?" he roughly asked. 'Oh no she didn't.'

"I meant exactly what I said. I never went to the school dances. Heck, I didn't even know people, well danced er, like that." She just pointed over to the crowd. Sure she knew people would be provocative but everyone looked like they were fornicating on the dance floor for Kami's sake.

"You can't tell me that ya never been to a club now Ka-go-me?" he asked drawing out her name.

Kagome gulped it was the first time the man had actually used her name that night and the way he said it just suggested trouble in her already chaotic life. "Not clubs like this, just pubs bars, where people just sit and chat and well don't do that!" she spat out looking into the crowd again. _'Why is he pushing this? Why is he talking to me…'_

"So…" he began stepping closer to her putting both hands on either side of her before leaning in to where their noses almost touched. "What you mean is that you can't dance?" he asked.

If his persistence hadn't made her so uncomfortable and well mad she probably would have had time to notice his closeness however she was just too embarrassed. "Yeah geez! Yes I really do not know how to dance. Not like that anyways. Move to music sure but no that so what do you want to rub it in a little more?" she shouted pushing herself off the bar to the ground and surprisingly right through the arms of a somewhat taken a back Inuyasha. Kagome attempted to make a getaway.

She didn't get far however before Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrist, "Don't walk away from me. I wasn't done talking to you." He spoke a more harshly then he meant to.

She felt a little humiliated and the bastard wouldn't let it go. "Stop being such a jerk," she spoke without looking at him almost like a whining kid.

"Come on," he whispered yanking on her arm. He directed them through the middle of the crowd getting all sorts of looks, hoots, and hollers. Kagome tried prying her hand from his but he was too strong.

After finding a spot he liked he turned toward her. The fast rap song had faded into a sweeter slower song easing Kagome's nerves a little bit her mind though still confused. _'why does he want to dance with me I don't get it…'_

Inuyasha admitted it was not the norm for him but there was just something about this girl. Her scent was like a drug and he just wanted to be near it. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck. He slowly glided his hands down her sides until they came to rest on her waist.

Kagome stood as far as she could with her eyes downcast, irritating him to no end. It only made him want to get all the more closer to her. What was going on?

"You can stand closer ya know, it's not like I'm gonna bite." He pushed the small of her back towards him molding her right against his body. "Well I dunno, maybe not too hard anyways, that is if you play your cards right." He was unsure why he said that but could not help to smile when he felt her tense muscles relax a little.

"Oh yeah, very funny well you are kind of an animal, I better watch myself," she commented. _'Oh Kagome, you have no idea…'_ Inuyasha almost thought bitterly to himself.

Kagome shyly kept her head down so he would not see her blush as she could not stop thinking about how close they were to each other. "Besides why all of a sudden are you being so nice to me?" she could not help but wonder.

He glanced down at her only seeing the top part of her head. He thought about her question. Maybe he was just getting soft. She has a sadness that seemed to surround her that just did not seem right. Then again her scent smelt, well just right. Ha and she had even picked a fight with him. The thought of this sent a deep growl like chuckle through his throat.

Kagome peered up at him in curiosity. Inuyasha looked down into her eyes, "Ya know for some wench you're kinda brave now that I think about it." He smarted off.

Paying no heed to the wench part she looked more fully into his eye, those burning gold eyes, "Well what, I mean it's not like your some dangerous criminal mastermind." She naively commented.

Inuyasha smirked again _'Hmph if she only knew. The look on her face would probably be priceless.'_ He couldn't help but tighten his arms around her digging his nose into her sweet obsidian hair. It smelled of cherry blossoms with a hint of honey suckle.

Just as Kagome began to get a little comfortable the song ended changing into a more upbeat rap song. Kagome looked around again to find all the people rubbing up each other provocatively again. She blushed still holding Inuyasha and dropped her hands from his neck as gracefully as she could.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's hands again. "You know it ain't like it's that hard to do. All it is, is a dry hump." He smiled yet again at her inconsistent eye contact. It was clear she was uncomfortable. He was almost certain that it was because she had not been so close to the opposite sex before. The thought just seemed too hard for him to believe. Can someone really be this innocent? In his type of world that word fairly ever existed.

"Um well I uh…" she tried thinking of something intelligent to say but it never came. Instead he yanked her forward closer to him than before. Kagome eeped a little bit startled. Inuyasha just held her close for a second almost as if to let her get comfortable. He traced his hands down the back of her arms once reaching her elbows he began a new trail down her sides and back up again. Kagome just tried to hold her breathe to keep as still as possible. With all her might Kagome tried to ignore the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Once Inuyasha reached her arms again he placed either of her arms upon his shoulder to wrap around to his neck. He the bottom half of his body into hers smoothly. Inuyasha continued the motion until shy girl got a feel for it. Once he was sure she was comfortable Inuyasha moved them from side to side.

Like he said it didn't take that long to learn to grind. Kagome could not help but smile at such a ridiculous jester. It felt just as erotic as it looked. She felt weak at the knees with each and every different sensation. But Inuyasha never got carried away and kept his hands in the appropriate spot. She giggled thinking of trying to actually call him a gentleman. Kagome was not even sure those type of guys even existed, lord knows she had yet to find anyone like that…

The next hour with Inuyasha was strangely the first time in a long time that she had ever had fun. They chatted about ideal things. Such as favorite color and Japanese or Chinese which had better take out. They talked about the types of shows they enjoy watching and even a small amount of sports. Kagome particularly liked the topic about what kind of people they did not like. It was safe to say that Inuyasha liked basically nobody. The last hour unfortunately ended so much quicker than Kagome had thought. Before she knew people were clearing out and both she and Sango had A LOT of cleaning to do.

"Sango how is it you do this all by yourself every night?" Kagome asked picking up six more bottles gracefully between each of her fingers and tossing the glass into the sack.

"I guess that's just one of my many talents there sis." She sarcastically remarked. Sango sighed and took a deep breath clearing her throat "So um, Kagome…I sort of saw you and Inuyasha dancing earlier." She leaned against the rickety table she just cleaned and watched her close friend to gauge each and every one of her emotions.

Kagome sat the full bag down and looked up at Sango. "Yeah, ya know maybe he isn't really that bad. Actually he was pretty nice towards me. I thought he would hate me after I hit him. And my first impression was pig headed but maybe that's just a façade he hides behind," Kagome smiled.

Sango sighed, '_oh hell, I didn't see that coming? What is that asshole thinking? Better yet what is Kagome thinking, always been bad at reading people Kagome I swear' _Sango rubbed her temple in irritation.

This did not however go unnoticed by Kagome, "Sango? Is there something wrong?"

Sango walked over to the bar and hoisted herself upon it. She sprawled herself across the bar to lie comfortably. "In all the time I've known Inuyasha, 'nice' was never the word I would use to describe him." She propped her arms behind her head for a makeshift pillow. "You should not get involved with him Kagome, believe me when I say this he is bad news." She frowned staring up at the ceiling of the bar.

Kagome joined her at the bar by sitting on the stool right in front of Sango's body. "Hey, now I'm confused. I thought he was your friend so he can't be that bad?" Kagome pondered.

"Yeah but we have a sort of different relationship more business before personal," Sango whispered.

"Well what about you and Miroku? You never told me about him before Sango?"

Sango sighed and glanced at Kagome. "I met him when our family moved here. He sort of saved me in a way. So ever since then we've been together. End of story."

Kagome pondered about her quick straight to the point answer. It just didn't seem like Sango. There was something she wasn't telling her. But what was there to hide from her?

"Okay well both Miroku and Inuyasha seemed close, so that means that Miroku does not think he is that bad a guy either right? So what gives?" Kagome pressed still not being able to shake what Sango had said.

The outgoing girl she spoke to grumbled and turned away from Kagome to lay now on her side. "Well look at his career choice I mean he is in that scene. Those types of people are just really hard to date and Kagome I do not want you to get hurt…"

Kagome thought about this a little bit. He's just a bar owner. What is so bad about that? He was not a bum. It was not like he was chasing skirts all night. Besides he seemed down to earth. _'Oh my God why am I even thinking about this? Guys should be the last thing on my mind anyways. Remember what happened with the last guy Kagome.'_

Kagome battled in her head before taking a deep breath or else she would let her emotions get the best of her. "Hey Sango?" Kagome asked. No answer. "Sango?" she asked again. She peered over at the friend she called out to. Upon getting a good look at her face Kagome realized she was fast asleep. Kagome let out a content laugh. Now that was like Sango she was starting to wonder if the girl had completely changed on her.

As if on cue Miroku and Inuyasha descended down the stairs.

"Perhaps Sango worked a little too hard today," Miroku laughed seeing her asleep on the bar. He walked over towards her wiping the wisps of hair that had fallen into her face to tuck them away behind her ear. He picked her up into his protective arms and checked to be sure she was still asleep. He looked up at Kagome and just smiled before turning and heading towards the once descended staircase.

Kagome watched in awe at the tenderness he showed Sango. He definitely got her friend vote. _'Great, Sango was my ride,'_ Kagome thought as realization hit her. Kagome looked towards the door trying to decide if she should just try to walk she could perhaps call a cab.

"Perhaps since Sango here was your ride you could just stay at the club for tonight?" Miroku threw over his shoulder as if already knowing what Kagome was thinking. Inuyasha glared at him but ironically to Miroku he did not object.

"Um, I uhh…" She stammered uncomfortably as Miroku stalked up the stairs.

"Keh. Come on," Inuyasha sighed as she just stood there. He walked over to the bar and snatched her purse from the top corner of it. Inuyasha motioned pushing her frozen like body towards the stairs. "Come on girl, I ain't got all day." He pushed again finally waking Kagome from her stupor and she began to follow him.

She felt as if she was staring a hole into the back of his head. But he was just so mysterious she felt that she could not help but feel drawn to him. '_No Kagome. You are not going to have the hots for some bad boy bar owner remember.'_ She scolded herself.

The stairs they took left them up to a hallway. She followed Inuyasha passing one doorway and coming upon second one. He pulled out keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door opening it only slightly.

"There." He nonchalantly brushed her off walking further down the hallway to most likely his room. "Uh, thanks…" She called out.

"Yea Yea…" He waved still walking away.

"You know you don't have to be so rude all of a sudden," she called out irritated at him for being so short with her. He had worse mood swings than a girl PMSing.

"Pardon me for not fully trusting someone I don't know," he countered irritated with the strange feelings he did not want to feel for her.

"Maybe if you actually tried getting to know me you might trust me a little more. You can't base everything off of one decent conversation," she stated.

"Whatever." And that was that as he entered his room.

Kagome sighed and entered into her room. She flipped the light on and gasped at the amazing room. Hell this was not a room it was almost like a house! The 'room' was not two, not three, or even four but five times bigger than her so called apartment. The room was decorated in white and black marbled décor. It included everything from kitchen to living room to dining room to what appeared to be a bedroom beyond the hallway that linked to the living room.

She was to say in the least in heaven. She headed back into the hall and opened the door on the left that led her into a gigantic bedroom. It was decorated much like the rest of the apartment. She plopped down on the bed and sunk into its amazing softness. And just as she got comfortable her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Ugh, no…" She whispered annoyed. She picked her purse up and fumbled for her phone. Upon finding the thin delicate iphone she glanced upon the screen, it read: _one new text message._ Kagome pushed the open button and stared at the phone in horror upon reading the new message.

_R.I.P._

Three simple letters she didn't know what to think. Different thoughts were running through her head. The phone shook violently and Kagome dropped it to the floor. Despite her adrenaline rush she picked up her still ringing phone. The caller id read home. Sighing she answered it shakily.

"Kagome?" an old voice answered.

"Grampa," Kagome whispered happily. She traveled her way to another door that led her from the bedroom to an amazing balcony. She gasped at the beauty that met her eyes. About four acres out was an amazing ocean and beach. In between it sat forest shrub but it just wasn't high enough to block the amazing view.

"Kagome? Kagome?" her grandfather questioned.

"Huh oh, sorry gramps. So how is everything?" She questioned trying to get back on topic.

"Great your brother is doing well. America has its up and downs. I do wish you were here with me right now. So tell me dear how is school going over there?" He questioned.

"Um, it's great. Straight "A"s again. I even got a new apartment complex," she giggled uncomfortably. "Um, I even got a new job," she mentioned.

"Oh, really? What are you doing exactly?" her grandfather asked.

"Well I… I'm working at this uh, coffee shop. Much like the old parlor I use to work at on 6th in Deleware," she fibbed.

"I see. Well just be sure it does not deter your studying," he scolded.

"Of course gramps, I understand."

"So, um, Kagome, when do you plan on coming home? We truly need you here at the shrine?" There was a slight desperation in his voice. It broke her heart, but there was no way she could return back to the shrine. There were too many bad memories for her to return just yet. It was still too soon. What if he was still watching the shrine? What if he attacks again? 'No!' she thought, 'I have to protect them by staying as far away as possible!' She wasn't able to save her mother, but maybe she can still protect her gramps and little brother.

"I don't know, gramps. I'm pretty busy out here but I will let you know if I ever get a chance to travel there on my time off."

"Ok, Kagome. I understand. But just know that after everything settles down, it is vitally important that you return. We have a serious issue to take care of."

"Ok gramps. I will keep that in mind. I'll keep in touch with you. Well I'm tired I think I'll let you go. I love you and miss you." Kagome just wanted sleep already

"I love you too Kagome. Goodnight my dear." Her grandfather answered before hanging up. Kagome sighed rubbing her temple in hopes to soothe the tension.

"Oh, wow. Now I really wanna get to know ya. Lying, what a charming trait." An all familiar voice scared her half to death. She caught herself against the banister almost falling over.

"Holy heck, Inuyasha! Why don't you just push me over the edge why you are at it!" she yelled. She glanced at Inuyasha who was also standing on a balcony that led to what she assumed was his room.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are a liar. I'm curious just what school are you attending way out here? I would hardly compare bartending to a coffee shop as well." He stared at her darkly his guards completely up.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm just protecting my family. Its better where they are and if gramps knew something was wrong over here he would come as quick as possible along with Souta," she explained with downcast eyes.

Her phone beeped once again. Kagome glanced down. The phone read _1 new text message._ Kagome hesitantly looked at the message.

_You can't hide._

She tensed again turning the phone off.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose with the horrible stark stench of fear that wafted off her. Something was seriously scaring her. Normally he wouldn't care but something in him wanted to know what was upsetting her. What was she running from and why would she need to protect her family? It could possibly affect his gang right? That's why he needed to know. It was not because he cared.

"What does it say?" He demanded that's what really got her scent sour after all.

"Um, nothing. It's not important," she mumbled sitting down on the outdoor hammock in thought.

"Right. That's why your shaking like yer scared shitless," he huffed leaning against the banister that attached to his room.

'_I guess I had been wrong after all by his earlier actions.' _Kagome grew cold, "You don't like me very much do you?" She questioned.

He 'keh'ed looking in the opposite direction.

"In fact, I'm beginning to think that you don't like anyone," she coaxed.

"What's it to you? And just why the fuck would you think I cared what someone like you thinks anyways," he questioned roughly.

Kagome gasped a little hurt. "You are such an ass. Maybe I was attempting to make an effort to get to know you. Did you think of that or are too dense to think past the assumptions in which you've already decided about me?"

Inuyasha gasped that time. She always challenged him. _WHY?_ He wanted to yell at her but she looked like she was going to cry or something. Which made him feel like an ass.

"I just don't have time for people." He concluded letting her have the answer to her earlier question.

She glanced up at him for a second a little curious about his answer. "Doesn't that bother you?" she asked. "Not having people you are real close to around.

"Miroku and Sango are usually around when it comes to business. A business relationship sometimes I guess you could call it more but rarely. I'm just used to solitude." The harshness in his voice was leaving now easing Kagome a little bit.

"I hate being alone. I think that it's probably my worst fear. Independence I can have but being completely alone that is the worst." Kagome concluded thinking deeply.

Inuyasha wasn't use to this. She was opening up to him and wanting to get to know him. What's the deal? How is he supposed to do deal with this?

"Do you have any fears?" She curiously asked sitting comfortably into the hammock as she began to feel slightly too tired to stand any longer.

"No. Nothing has ever bothered me. Nor have I feared anything. Men aren't supposed to have any fears anyways," he answered trying to sound gruff but really thinking about what she had to say. Fear never had been in his vocabulary. He never had anything to lose.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha looked at her like she had grown antlers or something. Was she laughing at him? She just kept doing things towards him that no one ever had before. "I envy you. I always try to fight but it's never good enough. So I find myself running away and afraid," she whispered as she snuggled closer against the hammock. "Wish I that I was as strong, as strong as you Inuyasha." Kagome yawned.

"What are you running from?" He asked wanting to know what brought her into his life. There was a bigger story here no one just gave off those types of scents.

She yawned, giving him a week smile. "You don't really want to know, Inuyasha," she whispered as sleep finally took over her heavy lidded eyes.

Inuyasha heard her breathing pattern change knowing she had fallen asleep. _'What the hell does that mean? Nothing can be that bad._' He sighed walking back into his room and lay against the bed. The strange vixen, stupid vixen was more like it. She would probably catch a cold with the night air seeing how it was the middle of October. _'Whatever…' _He got comfortable and closed his eyes.

_Shit._

He groaned leaning up and walking back out to his balcony. With ease he hopped from his balcony to the one that Kagome currently slept in. She really did look like an angel lying there. He brushed it off knowing that she would soon leave and everything would go back to normal. He picked her up and tensed slightly as she cuddled up against him. He carried her into the spare bedroom and placed her against the bed and covered her up. Once he was happy he returned to her balcony shutting the doors and glance apprehensively at her discarded phone. The thought of looking at her message crossed his mind. Of course what did he care? He dismissed it departing into the forestry that was behind the club. A good brisk run is exactly what he needed.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

Kagome sat straight up on the mattress. Her breaths were short and shallow while her heart was pounding out of her chest. She glanced down at her hands and realized that they were violently shaking. She began dreaming of amber when she fell asleep, but how quickly those dreams turned into horrific nightmarish memories. They were still so fresh in her mind that she never had a chance to sort through her feelings or go through the steps of mourning. Her shaky hands reached up and felt her face was wet from the tears she didn't know she had cried. She took a deep breath in and out attempting to calm her frazzled nerves. She glanced around her and noticed that she was indeed in her room. 'My room? Wait…I was outside…I was talking to…' she took another deep breath in and out, "Inuyasha," she said aloud. The thought of him doing something so sweet gave her a warm strange feeling in her stomach. She glanced down upon the clock. _8:10_. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. A shiny gleam crossed her eye. Kagome glanced a second time to see what was upon the counter. A present like package in red shiny paper stood upon the table. Kagome reached down to unwrap the item. She opened a white box and gasped sharply.

Her blouse she wore from the previous day that she knew she left in her apartment was now before her in the box covered in blood. A knife was wrapped inside of the shirt in the middle the package. A note was wrapped around the blade.

_I know where you are hiding. You are so beautiful when you are asleep. How I wanted to slit your delicate creamy throat just like your mothers._

"Oh my god…" Kagome panicked the stench of blood was making her feel like she would puke. Tears filled her eyes with absolute frustration.

"Kagome?" Sango called from behind her the door. Kagome quickly boxed the bloodied garment and placed it below the sink. She wiped the tears the best she could with her hands. "Um, uh come in Sango," she called out.

"So hey, I was thinking that you and I could maybe go shopping. What do you think?" She laughed stopping as soon as she eyed he friend. "Kagome what's wrong?" She questioned grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

"I don't think I should stay here Sango. I… I mean you have all been really nice to me I really don't deserve this. I should have never brought my troubles here to you," she stammered pushing away from Sango and walking over to the couch. Sango followed her, worried about her poor friend.

"Kagome? Come on Kagome. You're no trouble here at all. Let me help you. We can get through this. I know we haven't been as close as we use to, but hey we're still best friends right? Please tell me what is going on?" She tried coaxing her friend to open up.

"Yeah, your right. You are still my best friend Sango. Maybe I am just over reacting. We should go shopping," Kagome faked her enthusiasm. "_I'll go shopping and have fun just for today. After we work the bar shift tonight, I'll leave on the next bus out of here._" She decided once and for all.

"Okay well let's go I guess." Sango suggested. After Kagome was dressed they headed down the hall and towards the stairs, turning at the exit of the club. They walked back behind the club to a rather large garage. To Kagome it looked more like a large warehouse. Upon opening the door she viewed almost thirty or so cars. "Wow…" She gasped.

"We'll take Inuyasha's convertible," Sango announced unlocking the luscious red Infiniti G convertible.

"Um, won't that make him mad?" Kagome questioned.

"Nah, he's got like thirty different cars. Besides him and Miroku left early this morning on well business. He won't be back till tonight." She concluded.

"Business? For what?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, just club stuff you know financial stuff and all that." Sango corrected feeling stupid for saying more than she should have. Both girls got the car and Sango started up the motor and drove them straight out of the garage.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What the fuck are Naraku's intensions? One of his lackeys sat foot in my club last night and I want to know why? What's this weapon bullshit…" Inuyasha questioned, pushing the foul demon to the ground.

Inuyasha remembered the intruder from the previous night. He had caught scent of the intruder not to shortly after he had left for his run. When Inuyasha got back to the club the demon had descended from what Inuyasha could only assume was his balcony. The demon was cloaked and could not be recognized.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles in the process.

The cloaked intruder smirked to himself, "Hmph, interesting turn of events. However I do not have time to waste on a half breed."

"What did you just fucking call me?" Inuyasha yelled lounging towards the insulting demon. Inuyasha's opponent reached into his pocket dropping a tennis size ball to the ground that exploded a purple like mist.

Inuyasha erupted into a fit of coughs as his eyes burned do to the mist. He kept his eyes alert to any possible on coming attack. As the smoke cleared it was easy to Inuyasha to see that the coward had fled.

Inuyasha growled remembering the events of the past night as his hand tightened around the neck of the demon now before him.

"We mean to inquire what his plans are if you know what is best for your well being," Miroku added as the demon coughed up blood as Inuyasha continued to tighten his grasp.

"Go to hell half-breed." The vile demon spat. Inuyasha's grip tightened till both him and Miroku heard the cracking of the demons wind pipe along with the rest of his throat. "Keh, you first," he spat back.

"Inuyasha, the object is to keep him alive. Dead people do not speak very well," Miroku sighed in aggravation.

"Yea yea," he murmured. "Come on I've had enough of this. It took us four hours just to track the guy. On top of which we've wasted an hour _interrogating_ him," he called out annoyed heading out the door of the small office in which they had their _interrogation_.

"Yes my dear cousin we have wasted several hours of our time because he is now _dead._" He further explained his aggravation toward the hanyou.

Inuyasha glared at him before continuing to walk off.

Miroku sighed it was going to be a long drive home. Alone. With a very angry Inuyasha. Scary.

Sango and Kagome had been at the mall for almost three hours. Kagome was about to drop dead from exhaustion. They had already made five trips to the car to drop of bags. Even more interesting was the fact that all of the bags in the car was Sango's but one. "Sango, can we stop for just one second? I don't think I can walk another step," Kagome complained sitting against a bench. Relief hit her as the soreness in her feet disappeared slightly.

Sango grumbled but also joined her friend on the bench. "You know Kagome you have only bought one outfit for tonight. You're going to need more clothes right?" She questioned.

"Sango, I promise you I would love to spend $3,000 on clothes. But, I need to save money." She assured her friend.

"That's okay Miroku and Inuyasha buy me everything. We can just get you clothes too. Inuyasha's so rich he probably won't even realize a few thousand is gone," Sango replied as if it was natural to spend others money.

"I can't do that! I am not taking his money. No. I have my own," Kagome decided. She stood up and looked back at Sango. "I'm kinda hungry meet you in the food court. I need to run to the lady's room." With that Kagome walked off in the direction of the mall's closest bathroom.

Kagome turned the water on letting it run. She splashed the cool water against her face. Kagome took deep breaths still trying to calm her raging nerves. _' I would love to stay with you here Sango and with Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha.' _She rubbed her eyes gently and stared up into the mirror.

Behind her stood a man wearing a black cloak but you could see enough of him to witness his horrific grin. Kagome had no time to react before the man grabbed her. Kagome struggled tossing and turning. She kicked hard against the sink sending them hurdling to the ground. The man irritated lifted her roughly from the ground slamming her face forward against the wall. Standing behind her he held her arms painfully against her back.

"Kagome, you're beginning to try my patience. If it were up to me, I would kill you. But let us just say someone is not ready for you to die. You see there is a bigger and better plan for you. Hmm, I'll know your every move little girl." The man murmured against her ear licking it. Kagome shrieked to get away. He once again slammed her against the wall gripping her upper arm so painfully hard she began to bleed.

"Listen to me. When you go back to the club there is something I want you to do. There is something there that I want. You will get it for me," he sneered. Kagome's eyes widened as he whispered into her ear.

Sango waited patiently for Kagome. She still worried about the girl. She just wasn't herself. She was angered that she had no idea what was going on in her best friend's life. She could only assume.

Sango remembered a week ago when she got the uncharacteristic call from Kagome...

"Hey Kagome! It's been such a long time what a surprise!" Sango all but yelled into the phone, her current excitement quiet clear.

Sango stiffened when all she heard was a serious of sobs. "S-s-sango…I'm… I have to… I can't stay! I can't! I have to… have to get away! I'm in trouble…" Kagome sobbed so hard it was almost hard to make out each word to her sentence.

"Kagome? Kagome what is going on? Your not making any sense! Calm down Kagome and talk to me please!" Sango freaked out not knowing what to think.

"I messed up Sango! I… I thought… I didn't realize! I was so naïve! Can I come down for awhile? Just… just till I can… I have to leave here! I can't be here, not with him. I can't! Please Sango…"

Sango sighed remembering that night. She had stayed on the phone for hours until Kagome had stopped crying and they worked out plans to bring her here to Tokyo. _'Him?'_ Come to think of it Sango hadn't pressed the issue of knowing what had gone on with Kagome. What had happened? Sango wanted Kagome to come to her. But was she being a bad friend waiting, should she press the matter? If this person had done something really awful, the gang could take care of it couldn't they? Gods help her. What was she going to do when Kagome found out about the gang? Surely it wouldn't be long if she were going to be staying so close. At least with her being with the gang she could keep an eye on Kagome. Right?

"Hey."

Sango glanced up to see Kagome look in a disarray state. "Kagome what happened?" Sango rushed over to Kagome. Sango reached out to touch Kagome bruised cheek. Kagome shrieked away. "Oh, you aren't gonna believe what I did. So they just mopped the floor to the bathroom, and I had to go so bad I just ran right in. Needless to say I fell on my face." Kagome smiled at her attempt to lie. Sango knew something seemed strange with Kagome's story. But what could she say?

"Um, you know Sango, the mall closes in almost twenty minutes. We should be at the club by ten to open it don't you think?" Kagome wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. This would be her last night with Sango before she left.

"Well I guess you're right. So are you going to wear that new outfit you just bought?" She inquired attempting to be a little more cheerful.

"Haha, sure," Kagome laughed as they walked out of the mall. With Sango's crazy driving they were at the club in no time. All the lights were still off but that didn't stop the crowd that was lined up a block away.

"That's weird I thought Miroku or Inuyasha would have opened the club by now." '_They must not be back yet. Wonder if everything went okay'_ Sango unlocked the back door and entered the club. She switched on all the lights and had the club just about running in no time. "Hey Shippo go ahead and start things up. Get the music pumping we'll be back in a few.

"Sango, it takes you forever to get ready," Kagome complained. Kagome was ready in the next ten minutes, just as Sango began her makeup. Kagome wore a pair of black low rider leather pants that had flashy red flames that ran down the sides. She wore a simple flashy red tube top that ended right above her pierced belly button. She had two inch strappy red heels to top the outfit off. Her hair was in messy curls as she had just scrunched some hair spray in it.

"I'll be done in like twenty minutes or something. I'll just meet you down stairs," Sango shouted, shooing her away.

Kagome didn't hesitate in traveling downstairs. She found herself in the back part of the mansion. She stood in front of what looked like a normal wall. Just like the attacker had told her. Kagome pressed around the wall until it slid back to lead into another room. Kagome hesitated walking into the room. She closed her eyes remember what the assailant had said to her.

_I want that sword. Get it for me and I won't kill all your friends. _

Kagome crouched down on the ground. She couldn't take something that was not hers. She just couldn't. When she was gone he wouldn't have a reason to mess with her friend's right… Kagome pushed against the button on the wall sending it shut once again.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled. "COME ON!"

Kagome looked up at the wall again and hurried off to the bar.

Just as Miroku had suspected the ride home had been tense and cruel. Inuyasha drove home like a mad man breaking every law the road had to offer.

"Inuyasha, could you please make an attempt to not drive so recklessly?" he asked in fear of crashing.

"Shut up Miroku!" he seethed pulling into the garage with a screeching halt. "Live on the edge," he growled getting out of the car and entering his club.

Miroku grumbled locking up the garage properly. He set the alarm as well as bolting the doors up. He followed suite behind Inuyasha staring at his feet still in a bad mood. He collided against Inuyasha who was still for some reason standing in the middle of the door.

"Inuyasha what in gods name…" he began jaw dropping seeing the scene in front of him.

Sango and Kagome got the bar set up just like they had before. Kagome fell into the groove a lot better than yesterday. She successfully was serving drinks. She danced slightly to the music having a good time. It was her last night so she would make the best of it.

"Oh, Kagome might actually work her thing tonight?" Sango teased.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"Ahh, I love this song!" Sango yelled hopping on the bar.

"Sango what are you doing?" Kagome yelled as her friend began dipping and well shaking it like a belly dancer. "You look like a stripper," Kagome laughed as Sango dipped down to the ground again.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"Come on Kagome I know you remember this dance we had in high school. Belly dance and all." she yelled shaking her hips causing the chains on her belt to jingle. "Come one dance it with me!" she yelled.

"Uh, but that was a talent show and we weren't this scantily clad…and and I dunno Sango…" Kagome watched as Sango shook everything like the girls did on MTV.

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass _

Sango continued dancing to the song provocatively. "Come on!" she yelled finally grabbing Kagome by the wrist and hoisting her up to the bar.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"Fine." '_It's not like Inuyasha is here or anything to see me.'_ Kagome began moving with the same choreographed movements as Sango to the chorus. The dipped down to the ground and snaked their hips in a circle motion.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Poor Kagome, Inuyasha watched mesmerize right from the moment Sango hoisted her up to the bar. He could hardly contain his smirk. She could do provocative and sexy things and still look completely innocent. Was she an angel? Or the devil herself?

_Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
And we goin to church next day repentent  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so_

Sango and Kagome laughed and danced on in a sexy manner. Sango rubbed up against Kagome dropping down her like a pole. "Sango!" Kagome squealed pushing away a hysterical Sango. "Wow Kagome you should of seen your face." The both went back to their choreographed chorus

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer _

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Kagome and Sango's backs were against each other as they danced both turned around still dancing. Kagome traced her hand down Sango shirt smacking her bra strap. Sango's jaw dropped. Wow that wasn't like Kagome. Kagome laughed "HA" They both laughed going back into their step.

_Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party  
Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti  
Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back  
And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)_

The crowd hollered at the two as they shook it for all it was worth.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

The song trailed off. Kagome jumped off the bar laughing. "I cannot believe I just did that. I looked like an exotic dancer of something. I might as well have taken my clothes off why I was at it."

"Think we could of kept the guys off ya?" a deep voice growled.

Kagome looked up mortified at Inuyasha. _'Damn, did he really see all that?'_ "I couldn't get ya to dance like that with me last night. Don't tell me yer into chicks?" He questioned waiting to rile her up.

"Funny. I am not attracted to girls!" She all but screamed. "It's just you know it makes it more um, well intimate when it's with a guy. With Sango well I'm not attracted to Sango," she whispered timidly leaning against the bar.

Inuyasha leaned over whispering into her ear. "So yer attracted to me. Is that what makes it so hard for you then?" Kagome's face turned beat red as he continued to hover over her shoulder. Did she really let that slip out that easily?

"Uh, I um, I dunno what exactly you are talking about…"

"Don't be shy…" Kagome couldn't help but smile despite her embarrassment.

"Go Bananza?" She asked turning around to face him hoping to just forget the previous conversation. He stared her down making shivers run down her spine. "Um, hey Sango do you think we could possibly take that break early tonight?"

Sango laughed hopping over the bar and disappearing into the dance floor with Miroku following.

Inuyasha stared at her a little longer. He reached out grazing her cheek with his clawed hands. "When did you get that bruise?" He asked angered that her features would be graced with the vile thing. "Oh, this? Ha, clumsy me, I fell," she laughed uncomfortably not looking at him any longer.

Inuyasha did not like the uneasiness in her voice. But he could not press her it technically was not any of his business. Her scent had seemed uneasy since he walked into the bar. Yet it was laced with something else. Something that was familiar yet he just could not place his finger on it.

Inuyasha picked her up from across the bar hauling her over the bar with ease. Without words they headed to the dance floor. They got just as close as the night before, although this time Kagome was much more comfortable with him. The club even formed a circle with break-dancers doing their thing. Kagome giggled amazed at what they could do. Inuyasha stood by her with his arm around her waist watching too.

Kagome caught herself watching him more than the dancers at time. She couldn't explain the comfort that she felt. It just felt right.

"Take a picture," he smarted at her, happy that she had relaxed her scent was a lot more pleasant. Yet, what was that familiar scent he did not like it at all. "What is it?" Kagome asked knocking him out of his thoughts. "Nothing," he simply stated with a smile. Time passed quicker that night than the one before. 2 o'clock rolled around as the club cleared out and Inuyasha returned to his solitude. Kagome was glad for the fun they had all had. It was the perfect way to go. Once she got home she would find a hotel for the current rest of the night. Miroku took a passed out Sango upstairs as Kagome found herself cleaning a huge mess alone.

Another bottle went into the big black bag she held. "Ugh, how does Sango do this?" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Usually she doesn't. Just go ahead and go," Inuyasha yawned.

"Okay. Well um…" Kagome mumbled.

"What?" he asked getting closer to her. Kagome sprang forward rather quickly wrapping her arms around his neck for a quick hug before retreating.

"Well it was fun. I suppose I'll be seeing you around." She sadly spoke. With that she headed for the door. It would be a long walk since she didn't have Sango to take her home _again._

"What going home already?" Inuyasha asked coming closer to her.

"Yes, I'm tired and I feel I have over stayed my welcome," she claimed walking closer to the door.

"Well don't ya want a ride?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glanced back at him, "Nah I'll just walk." She pulled open the door only to have Inuyasha slam it closed from behind her.

"Walk home at two in the morning alone and looking like that? Funny," he whispered against her ear. It tickled her, sending chills down her neck for what seemed the millionth time since they had met.

"Well what if I don't want to go with you?" she defiantly spoke tired and not wanting to argue with him.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you kicking and screaming," he teased.

Kagome sighed. She was exhausted. Maybe it was actually a good idea, "Fine."

He opened the door and walked over to a Honda motorcycle. Kagome looked at it a blinked a few times. She pointed at it. "We're riding that? Whatever happened to a nice ride home in, I dunno, a car?"

"Bikes more fun. Come on," he answered giving her a wink while grabbing her upper arm. Kagome shrieked, pulling her arm away.

"Uh, I hurt my arm also. Sorry I didn't mean to scream or anything," she lamely covered. Inuyasha looked at her uneasily before handing a spare helmet to her. She held it and hesitantly put it on. Inuyasha put his on and got onto the bike. Kagome stood there and stared at him for a moment.

"Come on girl get on," he growled, letting his frustration getting the best of him.

"Is this thing safe?" she asked glancing at the manmade contraption with weariness.

"Get your ass on," he yelled getting more and more impatient.

Kagome huffed hitting him in the shoulder at his rudeness. Finally she held his shoulder for support and swung her leg over the bike and got comfortable. "Hold on." He whispered. She leaned up against his back and wound her arms around his torso and he took off.

The ride wasn't as bad as she thought. It actually felt good to have the wind whip around her body. She directed Inuyasha as he weaved in between cars with utter magnificence. She concluded that he probably has been riding for a while. When they arrived at her apartment building, she got off.

A chill went through her spine when she looked at the building. She had almost forgotten the strange visitor that had come yesterday. Most likely he was also the one threatening her with messages and well with her clothes. Damn, she had forgotten to dispose of that box. He must have been the same one from the mall as well. She wished it could all have been a bad dream. But, she supposed there was nothing she could do about it now. Right?

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of fear that radiated off of Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked, curious at the sudden change. There it was again just like on the balcony, her fear almost suffocated him.

She looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Thanks for the ride," she said with a straggled breath. Something was definitely wrong Inuyasha concluded, she even sounded scared.

But there was nothing he supposed he could do. So he watched her enter the building and started his bike.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the upper floor. As tired as she was she needed to get her stuff, a taxi, and find a hotel to stay at. She pulled out her keys from her purse and opened the door.

Cold air gushed at her as she walked in. She looked for the reason the coldness was so strong in her room. The window was open so she walked over to it and put her hands up to shut it.

'_Wait… I never put the window up_?' the thought never finished processing through her mind when fierce arms wrapped around her torso and mouth.

"Well well Kagome I see you have disobeyed me. What a pity," a scratchy voice breathed unnervingly in her ear.

'Oh God no…Inuyasha' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Stress Revised

Warning: This chapter has explicit content and contains adult situations. This means for all you kiddies out there this is not for you. So I do not want to get flamed! You have been warned.

Chapter 3: Help Wanted

Kagome's heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was shake in complete and utter fear. What was she going to do? She should have never come back to the apartment. She wanted to cry but being her defiant self she would not yield. She would fight. He got the best of her in the girls' bathroom, but this time he would not. She had not taken all those classes from her Grandfather for nothing.

The figure let loose a horridly evil laugh and tightened his arm around her waist. "You're fear greatly excites me," he placed a rough kiss where her shoulder and neck met. And laughed when she attempted to elbow him in the stomach and get away. "I knew you wouldn't get me that sword. Guess I will have to retrieve it once I'm finished with you. Then I can kill all your friends." Kagome let out a gasp in shock, as the dark figure chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll be a while before I'm done with you," he gave her a sick twisted smile.

'_I have to get myself out of this mess_. _I have to warn the others._' Kagome lifted her hand up and sunk her nails deep into his skin. When his grip loosened she stomped on his foot with as much force as the adrenaline pumped through her veins would allow. Kagome turned on her heel and delivered a hard enough blow to the man's stomach that he lost breath.

He doubled over. Kagome went for a swift kick to his head just hoping, hoping that she could knock him out and make a run for it.

The demon was to quick, he grabbed hold of Kagome's foot and with all his irritation threw her roughly to the ground only to hear a slight cracking sound as she hit her head on the white linoleum floor. "Wench!" he spat.

Kagome felt pain course through her head and as she lay on the floor. She used all her strength just to lift herself off the ground. She turned her gaze toward the man. He was ridiculously strong and fast just like _him._ She could barely make out his appearance with blurred eyes. She shook her head trying to get her vision to clear and looked at him stalking towards her.

He no longer wore his dark cloak. He had dark hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. His skin was a brilliant shade of tan. His eyes were a dangerously demonic red he stood proud and tall. If the figure before her was not trying to jeopardize her life, she could almost stare at him in awe.

"Who are you?" she had to know. It couldn't be. '_He couldn't have found me this fast could he?'_

The dark man laughed, "Oh, how I've heard so much about you. To be honest, I thought you would've put up more of a fight. But you are a feisty one, aren't cha? And disobeying our master? Tsk, tsk. Guess you just like it rough, hmm…" He eyed her with an ominous look. "Now now do you just have a thing for demons Kagome? Or is Inuyasha just an added bonus…I suppose he would be the best of both worlds pathetic half breed." He spat venomously.

'_Inuyasha??'_ Kagome's mind wondered. How would? But. The demon spoke again knocking her from her thoughts.

He reached into his pocket, "So I've been thinkin'…" he began, pacing back and forth.

'_No time to think about that! What do I do? How do I get out of this mess alive_?' She began to slowly look around the living room… '_I can't make it to the door…but the window… Yes_!'

"What could be so special about you? But when I see your defying spirit…I understand," the man continued slyly smiling at her again as he pulled out his switch blade knife. "And I find myself only wanting to break it…that strong defying spirit." He slowly advanced towards her. "It's been awhile since I've had fun, some good rough fun. All I have to do is make sure that you're just barely alive, right?" he chuckled.

"Hey brother! Hey…My, my, you are a little sexy thing aren't ya?" a second figure said as he walked out of her bathroom. He was cloaked in a brown robe all that could be made out was beady eyes. "And I did happen to find these wonderful little items of yours," he chuckled as he held up a set of conservative but borderline sexy lacy underwear.

"Hmm…a little vixen after all aren't we?" the first man said as he grabbed Kagome by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Relentlessly, he threw her on the small beaten up futon. "Thanks Manten. Give us a minute, then you can have your fun next," the first an older man ordered his brother.

"Awe Hiten you always get to go first." Hiten turned giving the other brother a warning glance. Manten's eyes widened. "Uh…well, make sure she's alive for me. I like 'em alive and kicking," he sickly joked walking back into the kitchen, rummaging through her empty cabinets.

While the brothers were talking, Kagome figured this was a good time as any. So when Manten walked away, she rolled off her futon bed and stood in a defense stance.

"What? You think you can fight me? I'd like to see you try baby," Hiten questioned as he slowly advanced again towards Kagome. He thrust the knife in Kagome's direction only to have her side step the stab attempt. She tried to run for the door, until another set of arms wrapped around her body and slammed her down on the floor with a thud.

"Where you goin' cupcake? Don't you know we ain't done with you yet?" Kagome looked up to see the other brother Manten starring down at her as Hiten came over to join them. Utter and complete panic set in Kagome. _'With one I might have had a chance but two??' _her mind screamed at her.

Hiten still had his knife in his hand, but she noticed that it was not tight in his hand. Kagome rolled back onto her shoulders as she kicked his hand, knocking the knife out of his grip and sent it flying across the room. Anger began to boil in Hiten. "That's enough, wench!" he shouted as he grabbed Kagome by the throat and threw her across the room as well. Her body hit the wall, leaving yet another body imprinted hole in the wall as she fell to the floor like a rag doll.

Kagome's head was pounding while every bone and muscle was burning with an aching sensation. She felt something sharp poking her back, something she landed on. Her arm was twisted behind her when her hand grasped around the blade of Hiten's switchblade. _'Perfect, this could buy me some time.'_ Just then, Hiten walked over to her grabbing hold of her hair again pulling her up so that she was somewhat standing. "What the fuck was that about, huh? What were you planning on doin', stupid cunt?" Hiten reached back and back-handed Kagome across the face with inhuman force. Kagome tried not to cry out in pain as he still had a death grip on her hair while she was sure that parts of her body were broken. Her cheek stung probably cut open from his attack.

When she pulled her head back to face him, anger crossed her face as she defiantly said, "This," as she plunged his blade deep into his chest this time since his abdomen had proved unreliable. Shock crossed his face as he released her hair and took a step back. As he looked down at the blade, a small smile crossed his face.

"You really do not learn your lesson did you really think that that would hurt me?" he asked as he slowly pulled the knife out of his body, "Try again, sweetheart."

Kagome's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. _'How can that be?_' She heard Manten chuckle in the background as he watched everything from behind. Hiten glanced at the knife as he held it watching his blood drip down towards the handle. He gripped the handle tighter reaching over and slicing Kagome's chest from her right shoulder to the top of her left breast. Kagome screamed at the burning pain instinctly pushing away at Hiten. Dropping the switchblade Hiten took his hand, grabbing her wrists and pulled them both high above her head as he roughly groped her breasts, while Kagome tried with all her might not to cry out in pain. Soon she felt his body weight crush her into the wall behind her. Kagome grimaced feeling Hitens very apparent and full hard on.

"See what you do to me, whore?" he teased as he lowered his head and began licking her cut. Kagome slipped a small cry of pain then, his tongue just made the cut burn all the more. He began grounding his cock against her again, when Kagome had finally gotten over her shock, she began kicking out and bucking against him, hoping to move his weight off of her.

"Stop, please. Stop, don't do this, please! Get off of me!" she began screaming.

"I don't think so, baby," Hiten cooed sickly in her ear as he snatched the front of her tube top and ripped it down the front with such force. "Mmmm, can't wait," he said gazing at her breasts hidden by her strapless bra. He ruthlessly grabbed the front of her pants and ripped the button and the zipper off. The cut on her chest was bleeding profusely that it was staining her bra. Hiten began to notice that her eyes were becoming distant. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her again into the wall, "Pay attention, skank! Haha, cuz you'll never have another like me, whore."

Black dots began to dance in front of her eyes. She felt his hands down by her lower regions, but he wasn't technically touching her. No she felt no more touches upon her body with a great relief. But. '_What is he doing?_' she silently questioned. She heard his zipper on his jeans being undone. Dread registered into her mind. _'Oh my Kami! This is it! I'm going to be raped and then killed! I never told Sango, Sota, or Gramps how much I loved them,'_ she thought sadly. _'Inuyasha'_ she could not help but at least have a thought about him. She could at least say she enjoyed being around one decent man in her life she thought bitterly.

Once his cock was poking out of his jeans, Hiten reached both hands down pulling with them the zipper of her jeans. He grabbed either side of the unzipped material and ripped the denim from her body. From her knees down the denim hung from her legs. Hiten had achieved his man goal she stood before him in her silken panties he began making his way towards her most sacred area.

Kagome began again to kick and scream, twisting and turning, trying anything to fight him off. Even with all her fighting he was able to grab hold of her fondling her in a painful way through her panties. A scream left her mouth despite all the torture she had already endured this was the most painful she felt her insides die. She thrashed harder causing Hiten to hold down her arms with both his hands as he again ground his hard on against her pelvis. "How does that feel, wench. Cry for me, scream for me!" Hiten begged her, he was so close. Now he would take his prize.

Kagome prayed for death…

"What the- SHIT!" Manten began shouting.

"What is it?!" Hiten screamed at his brother. But all that came as a reply was his brother flying across the room, having only the wall stopping his flight as he yelled, 'Ugh!' "What the hell?" Hiten zipped up his pants to turn and find Inuyasha standing there in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, barely forming any words before she sunk to the floor with a thump.

Worry ran through Inuyasha's mind, but only fury and anger crossed his facial features. "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think we've been introduced," Inuyasha sarcastically sneered.

"Likewise. You must be Inuyasha. I've heard so much about you," Hiten replied just as sarcastically. "I am Hiten, and that lump over there is my brother, Manten. But as you said before," Hiten glanced back at Kagome's form laying lifelessly upon the floor, "you were interrupting us. So if you'll just make your way out…"

Inuyasha's bangs covered his face as he growled taking in more of the scents and the current situation. "I don't think so, you bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at Hiten with his claws sharp and gleaming. Hiten made a quick side step but Inuyasha managed to slice Hiten's upper arm sending him plummeting to the ground. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed the dark bruises beginning to form around her wrists and spotted all down her back, along with the streams of blood and her attire. A snarl escaped Inuyasha's mouth. As Hiten got painfully back on his feet he turned to meet Inuyasha once again, while the said demon was breathing heavily. Hiten also noticed the purple stripes that began to form upon Inuyasha's cheeks, wrists, and arms. "You were the one that was in my place last night. What the fuck to do you want? What business do you have with the girl?" Inuyasha growled, standing defensively in front of Kagome's fallen body.

"Orders are orders, ya know?" Hiten smirked. He heard his brother groaning as he tried to sit up. "And well, Ida think we have a connection," Hiten winked. "She couldn't keep her hands off of me. Poor Inuyasha, are you sad that she wasn't screaming your name?" Hiten smiled having no idea what he was about to unleash.

"You fucking Bastard! You've touched something that belongs to me. No one else! You know what that means for you, Hiten? You're gettin' a first class ticket to hell!" Inuyasha's voice was different. His whole aura was different it sent a slight chill down Hiten's spine. Inuyasha was preparing to kill Hiten, when he felt a hand wrap around his lower leg.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome moaned. "Is it really you?" Tears began welling in her eyes, but she refused to have them fall. "I was so scared. I was really really scared," she whispered brokenly laying her head down on the ground closing her eyes from the strain finally letting the tears fall and darkness take hold of her.

"Aww…isn't that sweet? Hehe, let us finish with this half-breed brother. Hurry, so I can have a taste of that innocent flesh of hers," Manten mocked, beginning to stand.

Inuyasha growled, his face down casted. His body began to shake. His heart pulsed, his nails grew. His fangs sharpened.

Hiten shook eyes widening when his senses caught Inuyasha's aura. If it had bothered him a few moments ago, it really took its toll on him now. He was emitting so much power in was suffocating. '_What is this…'_ he thought with fear.

Manten stood fully shaking off the impact. "Hey Hiten! I think he's scared of us now, look the half breed's shaking. "Should we kill him now or should we keep him alive so he can watch us torture the girl?" Manten naively spoke.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You should be less concerned about me and more concerned over your own death!" Inuyasha flashed his blood red eyes upon his new prey.

Without a sound, Inuyasha leaped forward swiping his claws across Manten's legs slicing right through both appendages. Manten fell to the ground with a feral cry. Inuyasha stood behind him cracking his fingers one at a time. "I enjoyed the sound of your brother's bones crushing under the mercy of my claws Hiten," Inuyasha growled.

Hitens eyes widen, "Manten!!" he screamed rushing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned grabbing hold of Hiten's arm that he had slashed earlier yanking in clearly off from the ball of his shoulder. Hiten fell to the ground screaming out the same pain his brother had earlier.

"Hmph, how does that feel bastard? Scream for me, cry out for me," Inuyasha mocked Hiten's earlier comments. Manten attempted grabbing hold of Inuyasha's leg with his closest hand, but not being as fast as Inuyasha he swiped his dagger like claws down taking off the said hand. Inuyasha cackled at the screams. He turned his attention to Hiten once again his mind screaming for blood. He wanted death all the possibilities swam through his twisted demon mind.

_They touched what is mine! Mine!..._

Hiten choked when Inuyasha dug his nails into his shoulder taking hold of his collar bone crushing it slowly so each crack could be heard. "Are you going to ask me to stop, like she did Hiten? How does it feel pathetic whelp?" Inuyasha seethed letting the demon fall to the ground once he had made sweet music to his sensitive ears with the use of the demons bones.

Hiten cried out in terror. Blood gushed from his wound painting the floor with its hues.

"What's wrong Hiten? I thought you liked cutting things up…" Inuyasha swiped at his face cutting a chunk away thus sending more blood shattering against the wall in brilliant shagged lines.

"AHH! Ergh…" Hiten's screams shrieked throughout the apartment. Neighbors ignored the shrills, avoiding any trouble at all costs.

A light distracted Inuyasha from his main target as Manten opened his mouth creating a ball of thunder that was aimed in the direction of Kagome. "DIE!!" Manten choked out his last thought as claws plunged through his chest, ripping out his heart. Hiten gasped from the spot he laid as he watched his brothers body crumple back to the floor lifeless.

"Manten?" Hiten gasped. He turned to face Inuyasha, "You! You killed my brother!"

"Hmph," Inuyasha cackled tossing the heart aside raising his claws high above his head ready to end this.

"In…Inu…Yasha…" Kagome whispered, waking from her unconsciousness wanting him there with her. Was he still there? She had heard a scream was it him? She was not dreaming…right?

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly his breathing heavy. He closed his eyes concentrating for a split second allowing his demon to calm. He had almost, just almost lost complete control. He opened his eyes back to amber still adorning the purple strips painting as proof upon his cheeks the monster he just was. He sniffed slightly catching Kagome's scent. She had lost a lot of blood if he wanted to save her he would need to do so now.

"You better get out of here, or you'll be next. Get! Tell Naraku he'll get his sooner or later," Inuyasha said in a low voice. Hiten took a deep breath before he glanced back down at Manten's body, then ran out of the door. Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and called Shippou.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippou answered on the first ring.

"Shippou, I'm over at Kagome's apartment. I need you to wrap something, well, someone up and have it mailed to Naraku. It's a little gift I'd like to send right back to him," he spoke coldly.

"Aww…why do I have to do it? Why can't you have Miroku do it?" Shippou whined.

"Because me and Miroku have something else we need to get done, tonight," Inuyasha said icily, sending chills down Shippou's spine.

"Inu…Yasha? You sound…" Shippou knew Inuyasha's demonic voice, even in his sleep.

"Later Shippou…" Inuyasha said with finality.

"Oh, ok," Shippou replied, unsure.

"Oh, and Shippou? Be sure to pack the heart too," Inuyasha said before he snapped his phone closed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were closed again. He walked over to her and knelt down, gently picking up her head. "Kagome? Can you hear me?" his voice immensely softened. One would never have been able to tell he was the same monster from two minutes ago.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and turned slightly to focus on him. "You really are here. I was starting to think you really were just a dream," a faint smile graced her busted lips. She had a far off look in his eyes. He knew her mind was racing with thoughts. What was he suppose to say. What explanation could he possibly give her about her current predicament? You're in the middle of a gang war sorry sucks for you babe?

It had not dawned on him till he was about four maybe five blocks away, once Hiten's scent passed his nose once again. And Inuyasha knew that had been the awful dull scent he picked up on Kagome. How could he have been so reckless? Was he letting his guard down? Had Hiten threatened her early in the day? Was she trying to hide it? Did he tell her about them, the gang?

She tried with all her strength and last bit of dignity to just lean up. This only caused her to cough up blood. "Don't move idiot," Inuyasha whispered placing her in his lap. He took in her form. She was in white cotton underwear with torn pants going down her leg. She had bruises smearing her creamy skin. Some were new from the recent events and some older. Her cheek was forming another painful bruise right above the other bruise he would have guessed Hiten gave her earlier. A slight gash sat in between the bruised skin. More bruises took up a lot of her arms, down her back, and across her ribs. She had one deep gash he was particularly worried about.

"You, you came for me," she whispered, knocking Inuyasha from his thoughts once he felt her hand squeezing his. Taking all the comfort she could from simply holding his hand, Inuyasha squeezed hers back in response. It was a strange feeling that she had welling up inside the pit of her stomach. Men have never been a good part of her life. She had only known Inuyasha for two days and so far he had been, well a life saver.

"Well duh," he spoke with a forced harsh voice. Deep inside him he felt oddly worried and responsible.

Weird.

"You were afraid when I dropped you off…why didn't ya say anything?" taking his other hand and brushing hair away from her unbloodied cheek. Although it was apparent that she was afraid, he could not help but complement her bravery. Most women would be broken down and crying. She had held her own for some time with a demon, a strong demon before he had got there. But if he had been just a few minutes late…

Inuyasha shivered at the idea trying not to growl as the demon side of him wanted back out and nothing more but to tear the rest of Hiten apart limb by limb. His chest burned at the idea. He was not sure why? It was just how he felt. He did not want anyone touching her. No one.

"You tried to fight him," he said more than asked, trailing his hand down her arms. After a few more moments he leaned himself atop her. The stench of her blood began to sting his nose.

Kagome nodded with a shudder at his sweet gestures. _'How could people call him ruthless? Rough around the edges maybe. But ruthless?…'_ she sighed naively not witnessing any of the previous events. She began feeling more light headed unsure if it was due to her fight or Inuyasha's tender ministrations.

"Will you trust me Kagome?" he whispered softly.

She nodded, "Will you take me to the hospital Inu…" She froze again. She felt something soft and wet dragging itself across the wound of her neck. That was definitely not what she thought it was. Was it?

Kagome tried to push him away feeling majorly apprehensive about his gestures mainly due to the previous events. Inuyasha growled low, letting her now that he was not going to stop. He reached for her hands, which were trying to push him away. He lightly pushed her back to the floor still holding her hands but this time to the ground in a light embrace.

Kagome should have felt violated. She had nearly just been raped, but oddly enough she was very content and the dull pain on her chest was fading. It was completely opposite to when Hiten had been licking at her. She shuddered not wanting to ever think about it again she wanted to forget that memory. She still had her innocence, he did not get that. Inuyasha's tongue lapped up the blood then he gently began to suck on the skin. It was so soothing she began to feel sleepy. After licking the wound one more time he lifted his head to meet confused chocolate eyes.

Curiosity rang through her head as shaky fingers sought out her collarbone to feel what it was she did only there was nothing there. Questioning eyes turned to his blazing gold eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm a demon Kagome. I can do things regular people can't. Hold still just a little longer, the bleeding needs to stop." The next gash was the one above her breast to be honest it was the worst of all the cuts It had been connected to the one at her collarbone. However, he did not want to start there. He wanted her to be comfortable with him first.

Inuyasha began the same process. Kagome knew a blush was staining her cheeks. She just had never had someone that close like that in that fashion. He was just helping, that was all. But no matter what she kept telling herself, she could not help feel what she was feeling.

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to laugh he could smell the changes in her scent. He wasn't going to lie, he rather liked that she felt that way. He finished with this cut and leaned up over her to where their noses were close to touching. He had his forearms resting on either side of her head.

"What?" he asked in a very teasing manner. He looked into her eyes and nuzzled his nose in to hers slightly.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Was he going to kiss her? Just as the thought entered her mind he turned his head to lick up the last wound on her cheek.

'_Man what am I thinking?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He was so close to just wanting to feel her lips on his. He didn't have time for that sort of stuff right? He had all the strange feeling coursing through him.

Once he was done he stood up rather quickly and bent down to grab her around the waist and lifted Kagome to her feet as gently as he could.

Kagome's legs felt like jell-o and as hard as she could she couldn't seem to stay on her feet. She leaned into him for support. His arms went around her waist, resting into the small of her back to steady her. Kagome just wanted to be close to him before she realized it she reached her arms around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder much like she had when they danced. The worst of her wounds were now gone however, her body still massively ached being close to Inuyasha like this though almost let her ignore the pain.

It surprised him at first but he let his hands hang loosely around her waist. "Well do you feel alright or what?" he asked trying to sound just a little more gruff.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah it's not like… no I'm okay just hurt a little bit." She answered. Before he could ask her about her strange response she asked him the question he was wishing to avoid.

"How did you know him? He asked why I was hanging around you. What was all that? Why me? And how did you know?" she asked all at once. Her exhaustion and irritation made her look so broken. She was so close to just bawling but she refused to look so weak in front of Inuyasha.

"It's late and we need to get you taken care of. I'll explain it in the morning," he spoke solemnly.

"B-but I –."

"No," he interrupted, sounding more like his cranky self, "Tomorrow. Now we better fix that last wound. Wouldn't want it to scar you face Kagome," he traced the bottom of her jaw with his index finger and gently made his way to outline around where the bottom of the wound was.

Kagome blushed again and just closed her eyes waiting for his close contact once again.

Inuyasha very gently almost lazily slid his tongue across the last wound of her cheek. Kagome tilted her head making it a little easier for Inuyasha to clean the wound. Even after the wound was completely healed he could not help but linger a little longer simply just nuzzling her cheek.

"Better?" he just simply asked the rosy cheeked girl. Kagome nodded at him. "Alright let's get going," Inuyasha whispered lightly. Kagome smiled easing herself forward. The pain in her stomach however ruined the mood quickly. Kagome lurched forward and without thinking grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm to steady herself. If she had not been in so much pain she probably would have been more embarrassed or inclined to release the demons arm.

"You are so hopeless. Leave it to some human girl," Inuyasha taunted, picking her up in a bridal style quick and swiftly.

"Have a blanket we can cover you with? You're kind of a distraction if you know what I mean." Inuyasha pointed out with a toothy grin.

"Uh…well I…" _'oh god he can see basically everything. Oh he's going to see all the flaws with my body.'_ Kagome cringed trying to curl into a ball in his arms.

"Hey, hey don't get me wrong I could probably stare at your body all day, bitch. The blanket is mainly for you…" Inuyasha laughed, she was so easy to read he loved it.

"Oh, I see well, that's… wait what, what did you just call me? A… a bitch? What did I do wrong?" Kagome forgot her earlier embarrassment and not so much the compliment on her body however the feeling of anger was currently stronger at the moment.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. _'Did I really just call her that? God I really must be losing my mind. She has no idea.'_ Inuyasha sighed. "It's well, it's a dog demon thing Kagome. Forget about it. Let's get you back so you can rest," he whispered grabbing a blanket off her futon and tucking it around her body.

Kagome couldn't explain the feeling that passed through her. Relief? Joy? Comfort? She would never know because before she could contemplate it she was lulled into deep sleep.

It had been a long night. On top of rescuing the girl and finding himself in a rather strange predicament, Inuyasha had some unfinished business to resolve with a certain client. Of course it only ended in bloodshed. It always seemed like it did. Maybe he was a murderer. And maybe he really didn't care. But if you really thought about it all he ever rid the world of was drunks, abusers, rapists, and drug dealers. Most gangs revolved around sex, drugs, and alcohol and he'll be damned if he would have anything to do with it. The point of his gang is to track down Naraku and kill him and any of his lackeys along the way. It was revenge for Inuyasha for he would never forgive Naraku for what he did to him years ago.

"Deep in thought as usual Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned as he drove the black Porche down the road towards home. Unlike Inuyasha he was not covered in blood. Miroku hardly did the dirty work. Not like he wasn't capable. If Miroku wanted he could be just a ruthless as Inuyasha since he had full demon blood pumping through his veins. Ironically though he could never have the strength Inuyasha had. Miroku was normally the thinker, the strategist if you will.

"Yeah, well I have a lot a shit on my mind," Inuyasha muttered not really wanting to strike up conversation.

What was he going to do about the girl? What was he going to do about what he felt with the girl?

Why was it that Hiten went after her? Was it really his fault? But at the same time it was like he had nothing to do with the predicament. He had become carried away again. It had been a long while since he let out his full demon. Come to think of it he had a lot better control over it than usual. Was it because of Kagome and the calm sensation he feels when around her. Just thinking about her broken on the floor made his blood boil. He could not forget coming upon Hiten as he pinned the almost naked girl against the wall. He shook his head to get the image to disappear. All these questions plagued his mind and he for once did not have any answers for a single one.

"We are home Inuyasha," Miroku mumbled.

Kagome awoke to the melodious sound of running water. Rain? She turned over on her side to glance around the room that she found herself in. The walls of the room were a dark deep crimson. The sheets she laid in were that of black satin. She felt warm and content the feel of the sheets were like heaven. She never wanted to get out of bed.

_'Wait was it a dream?'_ she thought. She was certain that she had been attacked yesterday. Hiten and Mateen, right? And, and Inuyasha? And he…? She shot up from the bed into a sitting position. Wait how? It couldn't have possibly been a dream. She felt her shoulder blade for the deep gash that she remembered being there. No, wait Inuyasha had…the events of the past night came crashing back into her like a tidal wave on a summer day.

"Wow, wait where am I?" she spoke without really expecting an answer.

"My room. The club," Inuyasha shouted coming out of what appeared to be the bathroom. Kagome turned to look in the direction of his voice. She squinted enough to where she could just barely see him through the steam and dim lit lights. Hell what a sight she could see though. He must have been taking a shower and now only wore a towel around his waist. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Her blush was apparent as well.

Inuyasha smirked. "What? Don't like what you see?" he teased. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of baggy white shorts. Still with his back to her and unabashed, completely he dropped his towel and changed into his shorts.

Kagome covered her face with the sheets to hide her deep red blush. She could not deny the perfectly sculpted round ass that had just presented her. She almost wanted to reach out and smack… '_Oh kami no. I don't think like that. Think about other things important things. Oh!!_' Her heart raced. "W-what happened? What's going on?" She muttered looking anywhere but at him.

After adjusting his pants he turned toward Kagome and slowly crept towards her. He looked so mysterious to her and, god at the same time, sexy. It was the way he walked and carried himself. It was so animal like, so erotic. She gulped one more time.

"What, no thank you? Or praises? Fucking women," Inuyasha stood boldly with his arms crossed over his chest sporting a profound glare.

"Hey I'm grateful! I just want to know what happened is all! Stop acting like a child," she shot back with her own glare.

Inuyasha turned and walked towards the door, but stopped upon reaching never turning to look at her. "Look after I saved ya from the attack. You fell asleep so I took you back to base, changed ya, checked your wounds mainly the bruises and minor cuts on your arms, and then put ya to bed. Are you satisfied now?"

Kagome sighed. _'Wow so it really all happened all of it he did save her. It almost sounded sweet that he took her back and… wait…'_ "Y-you what?" She looked down at her clothes to find herself in only a black Chinese robe with red and gold decoration. "YOU changed MY clothes?" She screamed mortified covering herself like it would actually make a difference.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her but quickly turned back to the door. She had moved around so much the short robe fell slightly off her shoulders painting a very desiring picture. He took a deep breath, "Geez, women you were practically already naked last night as it was. Besides it ain't like I haven't seen a women's brea…"

_THUD!_

Inuyasha felt the impact hit the back of the head. It was with, with a…… a pillow he thought looking down at the feathers on the floor. He bent down to pick up the pillow, "What the hell girl, did you really just hit me with a pillow?"

_THUD!_

"Two pillows," she corrected. He turned to look at her but was met with her irate glare. Was she really all that mad?

"Oh, so you wanna play it that way? Alright fine have it you way," he smiled, creeping closer to her.

* * *

Sango sat at the kitchen table sipping her freshly made coffee.

"Why is it that you are up so early?" A yawning Miroku asked. He looked up at the clock that read 4:16. He took a seat next to Sango, grabbing the coffee cup from her hand to take a sip. The warm substance calmed his aching nerves.

Sango smiled contently leaning her head on his shoulder. Although it was tempting to cop a feel, Miroku was genuinely worried. Sango seemed so troubled and with the current events he could not really blame her.

"Did you just get back from the hit?" she asked casually looking lazily at him.

"Yes, but I know you were not worried about me. So do tell me what is really bothering you?" he whispered into her ear. He placed his nimble fingers on her shoulders rubbing in a circular motion receiving a much enjoyable moan from Sango.

"Oh, I don't know Miroku. I guess I'm just worried about Kagome. I bet you she would have never been attacked if it weren't for me inviting her to the club. Do you think because she works for Inuyasha, they went after her?"

Miroku shifted in his chair slightly, "Sango you cannot blame yourself. Maybe there is more to the story. I mean I remember you telling me about Kagome and how she was having trouble in your home town."

"Miroku, Kagome was not involved in gang stuff back home. You don't understand this is the most innocent girl you'll ever know. I bet she hasn't even found out that we're in a gang. Hell one of the most dangerous gangs in Tokyo at that. She is a good… no, great girl."

"All I'm saying Sango is not to blame yourself until you know of the whole situation," Miroku advised. Sango sat up to fill her cup with more coffee. She grabbed another mug from the cupboard to fill it for her companion as well.

"You know Miroku," Sango started, waiting for the houshi's full attention, "I find it a bit strange that Inuyasha seemed, well protective over Kagome. You don't think? Well honestly, Inuyasha?" She sat next to him again.

"I was thinking the same thing myself. In the last eight or nine hours he has been acting rather strange," Miroku inched his wandering hand.

"No, not strange more like nice, affectionate, laughing, geez normal," Sango trailed off in thought. He couldn't be having feelings for Kagome. Not sweet little Kagome. This would only end badly right?

SMACK

"Miroku when will you EVER learn!" she screamed at the fallen lover next to the kitchen table.

BAM

Sango looked around alarmed. "What was that?" she asked even more startled.

Miroku was up in a heartbeat at Sango's side. "It sounded like it came from upstairs," Miroku spoke.

"Kagome," they both said in unison. They ran up the stairs as quick as possible to reach the dorm areas for the top members of the gang. Namely Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. The two turned into Inuyasha's apartment running into the living room to survey the area.

"Put me down you brute! How dare you!" They heard screaming oddly close to Kagome's voice coming from Inuyasha's room.

Sango and Miroku burst through the door to find Inuyasha with a very furious Kagome plopped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked and screamed while beating his back as hard as she could with her fists.

"I'll put you down once you apologize, women," he screamed.

"I have nothing to apologize for! You're the stupid pervert who… I can't believe you can be so immature…" she screamed while attempting to get out of his grasp.

"You wanna see immature? I'll show you immature!" Inuyasha screamed carrying Kagome into the bathroom.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. "NO-DON'T YOU EVEN DA-."

'SPLASH'.

Sango and Miroku were speechless so instead of asking any further questions Miroku just shut the door.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yea," Sango answered following Miroku to their room.

Kagome was soaking wet and freezing as she sat on the couch of Inuyasha's room. He came out of the bathroom changed into different pants carrying a change of clothes for Kagome as well.

"Take of your clothes. That's all I need is for you to get sick," he coldly said throwing the change of clothes on the couch beside her. He walked over to the bed a laid down his exhausted body.

Kagome walked into the bathroom to change into a large shirt and boxers. She came out to find Inuyasha in the very bed she had been in earlier. Of course this was his room so she shouldn't be surprised. She crept up closer to him to see his eyes close.

_'Must be asleep she thought.'_ No matter how much she was furious at him she still couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable as he laid there with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His feline looking eye opened to look at her.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Um, well I was hoping you could tell me what room I could go to, so I can sleep the rest of the night in a nice comfy bed," she asked.

Inuyasha huffed and reached out for her hand yanking her down onto the mattress. "Happy? Nice, comfy bed," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"We can't sleep in the same bed!" she shouted. "I mean I've never, um well I mean…just its…" she jumbled around even worse than usual.

"Relax wouldn't ya? It ain't like I'm gonna do anything to you." He rolled over putting his back to her along with about a three feet of space on the king size bed and tried to doze off into a very alert sleep. He couldn't help but smirk. So the girl hadn't slept with a guy before. He knew her scent was innocent, but that hadn't meant she did not do other things. Why wasn't he surprised? He was not going to lie, he rather liked the fact that she had not. Probably safe to say she had not done much of anything at all the thought caused him to smile bigger. But it didn't last long.

Kagome settled under the sheets and rolled the opposite direction so that her back was to Inuyasha. She didn't know if he was asleep or not, but the memories of Hiten, of his nasty body, of him touching her, violating her returned to her. The tears began to well up in her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her?

Inuyasha smelt her tears in the room almost immediately. He didn't know what to do. He did not deal well with emotions, especially girls emotions.

The tears were running down her face, pooling on the pillow. She drew in a deep shaky breath before she whispered, "I'm so…humiliated…he…he touched me…"

Inuyasha's eyes opened. _'So he did get the chance to touch her?'_ Inuyasha thought bitterly. He had the idea that it had happened. His blood boiled again_. _She was his! Only he was allowed to touch her, to hold her! Inuyasha silently became angered at himself for letting Hiten live. Wait, why was he thinking those things again. He was not allowed to have those thoughts. Deep in his thought he missed Kagome's continued ramble. "What was that?" he quietly questioned.

A cry broke out, "He touched me! After he ripped my pants. He almost…almost…and he…he… I tried to fight him off, but he was too much…I couldn't do anything…he just touched me as he please like…like…I'm just a toy!" She rolled over to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't fight him off! I feel so violated!" she said before sobs wracked her whole body.

Instinct must have kicked in, he could not hear anymore of her berating, Inuyasha reached across the bed and pulled her into his body, holding her tightly in a safe embrace. "Sshhhh…it's ok now. You're here with me now. No one is going to get you. It's gonna be ok…" Inuyasha as if on instinct started petting her hair calmingly.

"I feel so gross!" Kagome continued to sob. "I'm gross Inuyasha!"

"Stop! Stop! Kagome you're still you, he didn't get what he wanted. He took nothing from you. You're just pure you…"Inuyasha whispered meaning every word he said.

Kagome's eyes widened at his response nodding and understanding what Inuyasha was trying to say.

"Just let it go…" He whispered.

Kagome's tears ceased with his words. She enjoyed his warmth until her body exhausted herself into a deep slumber. He knew that it would take a while for her to get over the attack. He could not help but feel responsible either. What exactly was going on? Inuyasha looked at his predicament and sighed. He was having a hard time believing that he was laying here holding this girl. No one ever stayed in his quarters. Women over the years would come by, but only until there use was not needed anymore. Inuyasha could not really feel all that bad for it. Women came begging, not him. But Inuyasha just felt different with this girl laying here. He did not know what exactly but did not want to venture further into the subject. He closed his eyes and soon followed off into that lethargic dream world called sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

A/N: I've Got Precious things blaring by Tori Amos and im inspired so here I go…

Chapter 4: Trouble

The room was dark and dreary thunder every once in a while would light up the room. The atmosphere was that of a horror movie. The sounds of painful cries could be heard from miles away.

A bloodied Hiten sat hunkered down in front of a gloomy shadowy figure.

"YOU DIDN'T RETRIEVE HER?" the sinister deep sadistic voice screamed.

"M-my lord I tried I –I was s-surprised t-tto find that I-iii-inuyasha was protecting her," He lowered his head in fear.

"Inuyasha, is that so." He spat in anger.

Hiten kept his head down, "It seemed s-she was kept I-in the dark m-my lord."

"I see well, let us have some fun with this predicament." The voice evily lowered. He pulled out a thick shard in which he held between his fingers. He pressed it against his finger causing blood to cover it, changing the soft pink into a black purple color.

"Hiten." He spoke even more evily, "You will not fail me again" he flicked the shard at the man below him. As Hiten raised his head the shard pierced him through the throat. He screamed in utter pain.

Kagome felt warm and best of all safe. It had been awhile. But she couldn't place the reason why. She opened her eyes to the sun just barely shining through the black curtains.

She went to turn but wasn't able to. Then the source of warmth dawned on her.

In the course of the night somehow Inuyasha had turned over into a spooning position with Kagome. He had his leg lazily draped over hers. His arm had snaked around her and his hand was latched to hers. Oddly to her she had her hand tightly holding his too.

This was the second time she should of felt violated by the hanyou, but she just couldn't find the reasoning in her heart to be mad. 'What am I thinking' she contemplated.

Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek into the base of her neck. His soft lips pressed against the nape of her neck. The heat from his breathing tickled Kagome slightly. A very slight moan left Kagome's lips and with her unbound hand she covered her mouth in attempt to mutter the sound. Hearing her moan Inuyasha woke immediately. Kagome didn't miss the stiffening of his body against hers, but he never moved away.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered barely audible.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly still unwavering in his movements.

"Um, well aren't you um…uncomfortable?" she asked very uneasily.

"No, I'm not, now be quiet I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha covered up the fact that he was a little embarrassed. But he did not want to move. But there was no way he was going to come out and just say it.

Kagome complied

But only for a few minutes before she couldn't control the silence.

"You know I need to go back to my apartment to get my stuff. I really need to find another apartment." She whispered.

Inuyasha growled in irritation and ignored her comment.

'Did he just growl?' Kagome thought to herself. She had known he was a half demon. Part dog demon to be exact. Demons have been around for centuries. Some humans were able to find peace with them while others saw them as outcasts and a danger to the human race. Not to say that demons weren't the same way towards humans.

The demon that had attacked her yesterday seemed like one of those hostile demons. She thought back to last night with an uncontrollable shiver.

Inuyasha felt the small girl in his arms tremble. Instinctly he just tightened his hold on her. He could smell her grueling fear again. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"You know Inuyasha, you never told me how you knew that demon from yesterday?" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "You know you never do what I tell you to. Can't be quiet. Instead you ask a million questions." He spoke with what seemed more amusement than that of anger or annoyance.

"Well sorry Mr. Big and Bad that I don't like to be kept in the dark." She yelled with the anger he lacked.

The warmth that had been surrounding her all morning had left abruptly. Inuyasha felt chills run down his spine as his senses picked up something of pure hate and danger. He shot up from the bed to throw his white beater on along with a pair of dark jeans with various holes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned with an evident panic in her voice.

"Stay here. Don't move." He growled and rushed out the door.

Miroku stood outside with Sango and other various gang members. '_Where the hell is Inuyasha_' he breathed in catching a glimpse of the approaching force.

"Miroku, who is it?" Sango questioned walking up beside him with her trademark boomerang in hand. A small creature sat upon her shoulder and let out a small growl.

Miroku's hands fisted. "Naraku." he spat.

Hiten stood outside the gates that surrounded the club and base of Inuyasha's gang.

"Where's the girl?" He asked Miroku who was evidently the leader at the moment.

"Who wants to know?" Sango yelled. Miroku held up his hand motioning Sango's silence. He took a possessive step in front of her and glared up at Hiten.

"I'm curious to know Naraku's fascination with Kagome." He questioned. Sango's eyes opened slightly at the sudden realization. Was Naraku really after Kagome?

Hiten smiled, "Hmm, very observant you pesky bastard." Hiten propelled in the air and came straight towards Miroku.

Miroku pushed Sango aside and met Hiten's scythe with his staff. Hiten pushed off Miroku back into the air.

"ATTACK!" Hiten yelled.

The force knocked the gate down after a few attempts.

Sango's trusted fire cat Kilala transformed into her true form and along with Sango took flight to go head on with the enemy.

Soon after Inuyasha had left Kagome found that she couldn't stand around and just do nothing. Something was terribly wrong and she attended to find out just what exactly it was.

She followed out the door that Inuyasha had ealier to find herself in a gourgeous living room. Everything was furnished in black marble and leather. But she had no time to gawk she needed to find the way out. She walked from the living room to the kitchen and followed the hall down to a door.

Lucky for her it let to another hallway. 'most likely the other doors led to other living quarters. She went to the end of the hall to descend down the stairs with rapid speed. Below the stairs stood a glass shelf with many weapons inside. She eyed an empty space where a sword most likely was placed. She then eyed a bow with a satchel containing several arrows.

Kagome opened the case and reached in picking her weapon of choice. ' I can fight too. I won't be taken by surprised or afraid this time.' With that solemn thought she continued through the mansion's maze.

Miroku met Hiten attack for attack but was finding it hard to defend himself any further. The Demon before him had an immense amount of strength. On top of which he was doing his best to keep some of his senses on Sango. This did not go unnoticed by the super demon before him.

"Your emotions for that human make you weak you whelp." Hiten taunted creating a thunder wind attack sending Miroku back several feet.

"On top of which she is killing off a lot of my men. So how bout I kill to birds with one stone." Hiten pointed his scythe at Sango sending off an electric bolt shocking both her and kilala. The shock stunned Sango sending her plummeting to her death.

Miroku ran with all his might and barley caught Sango. When he turned to face Hiten the demon had his scythe raised for an attack. Miroku turned his back against the Hiten to protect Sango and felt the tearing of his back as a result.

"See what emotion's do they only let your guard down." Hiten cackled it did not last long before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"See what egotistical pompess assess get when they boast." Inuyasha's eyes glowed red as he sent his sword from Hiten's head straight down separating him into two.

"Hmph, nothing." He gruffly spoke. He turned to slash at the remaining demon force with his tessiaga diminishing every last one.

He turned his attention to a worried Sango holding a badly injured Miroku. Inuyasha knelt next to Miroku.

"W-what took yoou so lonng?" Miroku spoke weakly.

"Your own fault for being so weak geezzz." Inuyasha blurted out. He grabbed Miroku's arm about to lift him up.

"How bad are yea hurt? Can yea at least stand a little?" Inuyasha asked showing a little concern.

"He missed any vital organ's I should heal in a day or so." Miroku groaned as another spasm of pain shot through his body.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Hiten yelled lifting his scythe to aim at the two demons.

An arrow shot out of nowhere piercing the crazed demon through the neck. A black shard flew out of his neck and the arrow's energy burst disintegrated the demons threat.

Six confused eyes turned to find Kagome with a raised bow on wobbly legs. She had a slight glow around her that lasted no longer than a blink of the eye. Kagome dropped the bow and made to step down the stairs before losing consciousness. Inuyasha rushed to catch her before she hit the stairs.

"Kagome? KAGOME?" he screamed.

No answer.

A small girl with white hair stood in front of the dark figure known as Naraku. The images of the fight played to him like a movie. "The idiotic whelp. Figures. No, matter this is exactly what I wanted."

He turned toward a man who appeared just as grim as he. "Your turn. And I will not accept any more failure. You owe me your life already."

"Yes my lord." The man bowed.

Kagome gradually opened her eyes. She was in bed again. She sat up too look around her surroundings it was Inuyasha's room. 'What had happened?' all she could remember was raising her bow to strike Hiten. '_Did I hit him?_'

She rolled off the bed to stand on shaky legs. _'Ugh my head is killing me'_ she walked to the door. She walked into the living room to find Inuyasha and Miroku watching television. Both glanced up and could only stare.

Kagome was in one of Sango's silken kimono robes and she must have not taken time to adjust it but she showed a great deal of skin.

She looked like a vixen to Inuyasha yet she was so innocent. It was hard to believe she had actually been the one to defeat Hiten. He tore his eyes away from her to look at Miroku who was just as mesmerized.

Inuyasha growled deeply. Miroku looked at him surprised and smirked.

"Are you possibly jealous my dear cousin?" he asked with a hint to tease.

"Hmph, over some girl no way." Inuyasha crossed his arms like a little boy.

"Oh, I see well then you won't mind if I-."

Inuyasha growled smacking him hard in the head. "You leach don't even let the thoughts cross your mind.

"Jealousy rears its ugly green head." Miroku whispered only to earn another pounding my Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I would love to hear what Sango has to say about it." Inuyasha stood and made his way to a dazed and oblivious Kagome. He reached up and adjusted the front of her Kimono.

Kagome blushed a very dark shade of red, which only added to her horrible headache.

"You should be in bed." Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku watched in utter amazement at Inuyasha actually being…caring? He couldn't help but smirk again.

Kagome walked past Inuyasha using the wall for support, "I am perfectly fine." She mumbled.

Inuyasha found himself angered again. 'She never listens damnit' Inuyasha walked by her and stood in her path. "Look, I didn't ask you how you felt I was telling you that you should be in bed."

Sango entered the room just in time to hear the fight. She sat next to Miroku who just looked at her then back up at the fight amused.

"What about Miroku? He was hurt much more than I was. Why does he not have to be in bed?" She argued.

"Benefits of being a demon sweetheart. Now back to bed." He continued.

Kagome began to become irritated with the hanyou. "I'm telling you I don't need anymore rest. Believe it or everyone doesn't do everything you ask them too." She yelled pushing against his chest.

Inuyasha stood like a rock, "They most certainly do but you wouldn't know cause you never listen to a damn thing I say."

"ARGH! You are such an egotistical jerk." She screamed.

"And you're a bitch, so I guess that makes us even." He yelled.

Kagome slapped him as hard as she could.

Again.

That was Inuyasha's breaking point. He was tired of dealing with her defiance and wanted the control he was used to always having. His demon side was going to get it.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the wall with a more menacing growl than anyone in that room had witnessed. His eyes bleed red as he looked into Kagome's scared ones.

"Inuyasha don't." Sango screamed standing up. Inuyasha turned towards Miroku and Sango growling yet again.

"Stay away." He ordered.

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and brought her back to the couch.

"Miroku…?" Sango questioned. Miroku only shook his head.

Inuyasha glared back at the struggling Kagome. He did not like the fear in her eyes but if he didn't put her in her place she was only going to get hurt.

"Your lucky! If you were part of this damned gang I would of already killed you!" He shouted blindly. Kagome's eye widened.

'gang?'

Inuyasha let go of her and took two retreating steps back at realizing what he had said. Damnit that's not what he has intended to say. He shook of the remorse and picked her up.

Kagome struggled all the way to his room. "Stop! Don't touch me! Let go. Don't." She Hissed. Inuyasha dropped her on the ground and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bed. "Stop Inuyasha you're hurting me." She cried.

He pushed her on the bed and walked out of the room locking it behind him. He leaned up against the door only to feel it vibrate with each hit Kagome banged against it.

"Let me out. Inuyasha! SANGO? Anyone."

Sango watched heartbroken over the series of events. Miroku only held her as he watched the scene.

Inuyasha walked back to them.

"You you animal! You HEARTLESS ANIMAL!" Sango screamed with tears rolling down her eyes as she struggled to get out of Miroku's grasp.

Inuyasha walked by the couple out the door. "Yea I know Heartless animal." He spoke bitterly. "But she's safe, that's what I promised yea wasn't it." He walked out the door slamming it.

Sango stopped struggling and slumped forward. "Why…" she spoke softly through her sobs.

"Why wouldn't you let me help her?" She asked.

"Because I knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her?" He whispered into her ear. Sango looked up at him puzzled. "I honestly think he cares for the girl Sango. He just can't bring himself to show the feelings. Come on." Miroku picked Sango up and headed to their room.

Kagome leaned against the door trying to stifle her cries. 'Not again. No not this. She would not be used. Not after she finally got away.' Kagome felt more lost and alone at that very moment.

She was so naive. How could she not see this? Inuyasha's complete control over everyone. Living quarters at a bar. All the demons that hung around. How he knew Hiten. All of it.

So this meant that Sango had come to Tokyo because of a gang. She had never even told Kagome. Her best friend. No, this wasn't Sango's fault. Kagome stood up and made her way to the window.

She opened it to get some fresh air. And to sort out her thoughts

Inuyasha sat at the bar with a bottle of tequila. He felt guilty.

Guilty.

That was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Miroku walked up to take a seat beside him. "Starting early I see." Miroku stated.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sat in silence for a second to contemplate the right course of action to get his point across.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked his second in command.

"Asleep. She was very upset. I understand that you are attempting to mean well Inuyasha, but quiet frankly your way of going about it sucks." Miroku took the tequila bottle from Inuyasha to pour himself a hard drink.

"I don't give a fuck what you think Miroku!" He snarled.

"Oh, but you do care what Kagome thinks. Which is why you are feeling so damn guilty right now. Well you want to fix things? Then I would advise you to get off you sorry ass and talk to her." Miroku spoke with a distinct outrage but at the same time with control.

It was a strange thing to see Miroku mad. The demon was always in control and gentle. Complete opposite of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned in his seat. "She hates me. I assure you I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Kagome needs saving just as much as you Inuyasha, I honestly think you could help each other. If only you could see the glances between you two, maybe then you would understand me." Miroku downed his shot and left Inuyasha with his thoughts.

"Glances? Saving?" Inuyasha spoke jumbled up. It had been a good two hours. Perhaps Kagome had cooled off by now. He sighed and took a giant gulp of the tequila and stood up.

Inuyasha ascended the stairs and followed the halls to his room. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the room he had locked Kagome in.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Nothing.

"KAGOME?" he yelled a little louder.

He unlocked the door and busted in to find the room empty. The only traces of Kagome were bits of her lingering scent.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

A/N: And continuing…

Chapter 5: Relief

Kagome ran as fast as she could, never stopping. The adrenaline in her body was pumping at a maximum. After she had opened the window she saw a ledge she could jump to and easily descend down a side ladder. With out a second thought she ran away. She wanted to get away from everything.

Kagome had no idea where she was. The club was in the middle of nowhere. And nowhere led through a bunch of forest area. She had cuts and bruises from running through the trees and weeds.

But alas she still ran. Well that is until she tripped over a trunk to land on the ground.

"Ugh! WHY?" she screamed. The chill in wind swept across her soft torn skin. She was still in the thin sliky kimono, which wasn't providing her much warmth.

"Great im freezing, alone, bruised, bleeding, and I have absolutely no idea where I am is a sit in the rain." She spoke in frustration to nowhere in particular. This had to be hell. Nothing at that particular moment seemed worse than this.

A growling noise came from behind her.

Damn.

Kagome turned slightly to see a large wolf with blazing eyes a saliva falling from his mouth. She couldn't move. The only defense she was able to put up was her hands to hide her face.

To her surprise she heard a yelp as the wolf staggered away.

'Inuyasha' she thought. She opened her eyes to see the tall figure. The dark night made it a little hard to see him though.

"So what do we have here?" the musky voice spoke.

'_Not Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought

Kagome squinted a little more and looked into red eyes attached to a very wild looking man. He like her was wet from the rain making his hair stick up in disarray. He came closer. As he came closer she crawled away further.

'Why do I keep getting myself into these horrible situations.' Kagome thought to herself. If she were to scream she doubted anyone would hear her. 'I won't go down without a fight!' she promised herself.

"Stop backing away." He shouted. The wild man grabbed her by the wrist yanking her up in the air as he knees dangled on the ground. "You know you have a sweet scent on you."

He sniffed her neck in an animalistic way and groaned.

"Innocent." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome swung her hand in a fist as hard as she could at the demons nose. She proceeded to take her knee and grounded it in his groin. He howled in pain backing away from her slightly. Kagome took the chance and sprinted off in the other direction.

At that moment her ankle hurt more than ever and she knew if she didn't find help that she was going to be a goner.

Her hopes crumbled when she landed on the hard cold ground with a strong body over her. The demon turned her body around and held her struggling arms above her head.

He cackled, "That wasn't very smart bitch. But I'd have to say you're a brave one. That sure is attractive. I bet I could satisfy your needs." He muttered grinding his lower half into her. His arousal very apparent as it dug into her thigh. He moved her robe to the side even at her protests. He nipped her neck leaving rough punctured marks all over her skin.

Kagome screamed. He covered her mouth unmindful of his claw that was splitting her lip open down the middle.

She screamed and struggled even more rejecting each and every mark and because of the pain in her lip.

He growled at her in annoyance. "Stop protesting it only makes it hurt worse dumb bitch!"

He moved up above her lips, "Maybe a kiss will calm your nerves." Kagome clamped her mouth as tight as humanly possible and bit on her tongue. She never meant to bite a hole in it but the fear that raced through her veins surpassed the pain. He leaned down even closer and just before he sealed the spiteful kiss.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered with her eyes just tightly.

The demon growled and stood up roughly yanking Kagome up with him. "Why the fuck would you mumble that disgraceful name?" he asked shaking her with so much force Kagome was afraid her head would roll off.

He oddly stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. He let out a deep growl. He dragged her toward the nearest tree and untied the sash yanking it from her waist. He grabbed her wrist and tied them to the limb above her head.

He reached behind his back.

Kagome heart was pumping as her eyes widened when he pulled a knife from his back pocket. 'This is it. I'm going to die.' She thought.

"Now I don't want you running off on me. We have a big night ahead of us." He smiled wickedly with his fangs.

Kagome sunk her head down in disgust.

The demon raised his knife above his head and through it to the left of him as hard as he could.

"You throw like a girl Kouga." A familiar voice spoke harshly.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that cranky low tempered voice,

"INUYASHA!" She screamed with tears forming in her eyes. She had never been so happy to see him.

One minute Kouga was in front of her the next he was pinned against the tree with a very bloodcurdling dog demon.

"Stay the fuck away from her Kouga." Inuyasha snarled gripping Kouga's throat in a choking grip.

Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha so beyond didn't even flinch and threw Kouga towards a nearby oak.

Kouga's feet landed against the tree with quick reflexes and pushed himself off landing with a thud on the ground.

The rain picked up even harder beating against the two demons harshly.

"My, my protective of the women aren't we." Kouga flexed is claws popping the muscles. "I can see why. Her skin tastes so very sweet." He taunted.

Inuyasha's eyes bleed red and the wolf charged him. Kouga sent a series of punches at Inuyasha that he was able to match. He however was knocking Inuyasha back further. Kouga threw a leg sweep so quick Inuyasha wasn't able to evade. He kicked up quickly and somersaulted backwards from the wolf demon.

"Is that all you got. I'd have do say Kouga not only do you throw like a girl but yea fight like one to. I bet yea are some leader of you pack." He shouted. "If you were smart you'd give me the girl and go home with you tail between you legs."

"So the great and mighty Inuyasha did come for some women. What going soft?" Kouga spat beginning to circle around Inuyasha.

"What do you know of pleasing a women? She isn't even marked yet. That means fair game." Inuyasha stared daggers.

Kagome stood against the tree tied with her eyes bugged out. Unbelievable at first they were going to kill each other and now they were arguing like two kids over a plaything. A dam nit the way they were talking she was the plaything.

"And what you plan on marking her against her will?" Inuyasha snarled again.

"Oh how noble of you Inuyasha. You sound like a lovesick puppy." Kouga smiled at Inuyasha's growl.

"Love? With some little girl like that. Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha was taken aback. "A-all she does is yell, complain, and get in my way. But I made a promise and I attend on keeping it."

'Ouch… So that's what he had thought of her' Kagome contemplated. She didn't know why it affected her so much. She had runaway from him and the gang. It wasn't like she was planning on seeing him again or anything. Was it? But somehow she still welled up with tears.

"Yeah well" Kouga began

"DON'T! Just don't." Kagome yelled cutting Kouga off. Both demons turned towards the small fragile girl.

"Just stop it." She cried harder. "I'm not some thing that can be passed around." She shouted a little louder. She slumped forward with the little strength she had left.

Inuyasha studied the girl and hunkered his ears down. His eyes changed back to the original gold.

"BOSS!" yelled a small demon that made his way towards the group. "Kouga were under attack!"

"Damnit." Kouga muttered. He turned from Inuyasha and walked up to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly evaded his path.

"I'll be back for her mutt." Kouga spat.

"And I'll be right here." Inuyasha threatened.

With one last snarl Kouga turned heel and runaway ask quick as possible.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He turned towards Kagome. She hadn't moved an inch since her outburst.

He could still smell her tears. It burnt his nose like acid. He gradually made his way closer to Kagome. "Kagome…" He whispered.

"Stay back!" she screamed. She struggled against the binds at her hands even harder.

He stopped astounded for a second and then continued closer to her.

"Look damnit after everything I've done for you yea ran off. Then I came after you! And saved you from having that bastard fuck your brains out! How bout showing a little bit of gratitude and trust me." He yelled in annoyance placing his hands on either side of her against the tree.

"Trust you?" Kagome screamed finally lifting her head. She was face to face with Inuyasha. They were not even an inch apart. "You never told me you were in a gang. Hell you're the leader of that gang. I thought it was just some tight nit bar family. Gezz conversations I've had with people there. No wonder I've been getting weird looks. Besides …… I'm just some girl who complains, yells at you, and gets in the way." More tears feel after her last comment. Kagome turned her head as if in shame.

Inuyasha ears lowered for the second time that night. 'Guess I stuck my foot in my mouth again' he thought. 'Great now I'm feeling guilty.'

Inuyasha tore the sash that bounded her hands together with his claws. Kagome brought her arms down and leaned against the tree. She felt somewhat weak but still contemplated on running away from him.

As if reading her mind Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. He pushed his rock body up against hers and sighed.

"Don't even think about it. You know I could easily catch you." He spoke calmly

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha rested his head against the crook of her neck. He sniffed deeply. Inuyasha backed off slightly and grabbed hold of her robe moving it slightly.

"W-what aare you doing?" Kagome asked with slight fright. Although for some reason she still had trust to know he wouldn't do anything.

Inuyasha fingered her rough skin with the bite marks that Kouga had left on her. His blood began to boil. She winced a little bit in pain when he hit one of the cuts. He quickly took his fingers away.

"Did it hurt?" he questioned.

Kagome didn't answer she just looked away still in shame. "I tried to get away but I just…" "shhhh" Inuyasha hushed. He nuzzled her neck where the marks were. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

It wasn't long before she could feel something hot and wet sucking at the juncture of her neck where Kouga had been biting her earlier. Her face heated up slightly from the strange feelings she was getting.

He sucked harder on the healed skin and began nibbles of his own. Kagome gasped as her knees weakened. Inuyasha only leaned against her harder and gripped her wrists tighter.

As soon as she had relaxed and Kouga's damage was permanently gone Inuyasha backed away.

"I I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back there. It's just I… I don't know I can't really explain it. I just I'm"

"Sorry." Kagome finished.

"Hmph. Call it what you want." He muttered. He turned his head and let go of her hands.

Oddly enough to Kagome even though he was gruff she smiled. She launched herself forward placing her arms snuggly around his neck. She dug her neck into his shoulder with tears once again in her eyes.

It was Inuyashas turn to be surprised, but still he wrapped his around her in an unyielding embrace.

"I was scared." She sniffled against him. Inuyasha wasn't sure of what to say. He had a scantly clothed women holding onto him for dear life in the rain. So he just held her.

"You should of never runaway idiot. Its not like I-we would of hurt you." He moved her at arms length to get a good glance at her.

"You're bleeding." He stated. Kagome reached up to touch her lip.

"It's okay its only a small cut." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha however wasn't listening. He backed her up against the tree again. Smirking slightly at her blush. He brought his lips only centimeters away from hers.

"Inuyasha…" She meant to whisper sounding strangely seductive to Inuyasha.

"Hold still." He hushed gently taking her bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked on it gently.

Kagome held her breathe. She didn't know what to possibly think. A very sexy hanyou that she had out of the ordinary feelings for was sucking on her lip as he pinned her to a tree with his gorgeous body.

What only took a minute seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha stayed close to her with his lips hovering inches from hers. He was as breathless as her. He smirked again. What was it about this woman?

Kagome was in the same state of mind. Her heart raced. The dull pain in on her lip was long gone.

"Wow." Was the only intelligent thing she could possibly think of to say.

Inuyasha's smirk changed to that of annoyance.

"You're still bleeding." He sniffed a couple of times. "Open you mouth."

Kagome blushed deeply. "Um, w-why would I do something like that?" she questioned.

Inuyasha leaned in closer. "Trust me Kagome" he spoke seductively.

"But I've never I really don't know how." Kagome somewhat panicked. Inuyasha answered her with his lips crashing down on hers.

His lips were gentle against hers. He slanted his head to get even closer to here.

'_He's kissing me. Why? Why am I kissing a gang leader? Why do I feel so comfortable?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha on the other hand was quiet content. He dragged both of his hands up her thighs to the sides of her stomach. There he slowly rotated his hands in lacy circles.

Kagome gasped.

'_Finally!'_ thought Inuyasha. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagome shyly touched his back. He took her tongue into his mouth a gently sucked on it to rid the bleeding. He couldn't help but get closer. Their bodies were practically molded together.

Kagome hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She slipped her fingers through his silken tresses only to have him moan into her mouth. Once he was sure that the deep gash in her tongue was gone he pushed his back into her mouth. He played with her tongue a little more before parting from her lips.

Kagome opened her eyes breathing hard. Inuyasha put his forehead against hers also out of breath.

"I didn't mean to get carried away." He spoke softly. "We should be getting back. Sango almost killed me before I left." He smiled slightly.

"That sounds like Sango." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha backed away loosing the warmth her body presented his. "Come on" He started to walk away.

Kagome staggered behind him on her bad ankle. Inuyasha took notice looking over his back at her. "What's the deal?" he asked noticing how far she was away form him.

"Nothings wrong I'm perfectly fine." She tried walking more stable but only seemed to faulter still.

Inuyasha walked back towards her picking her up in a fluid motion. "Why is it humans are so weak. What would you do with out me?" he picked on her.

"I'm not weak!" she protested.

"Kagome" He asked.

"What?"

"Shut up." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he carried her back home.

The girl ran fast. She didn't think it was possible to run any faster. Her school uniform was torn slightly and doing little to cover her skin. She wanted to be home. She had to get home.

Home.

She wanted to be safe. Her dark black hair was sticking to her sweat-covered forehead. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. She hated this. She just wanted everything to go back to normal.

Normal.

Was that even possible? She turned the corner smashing into someone dropping her book bag with all the contents falling out. She didn't care though she just kept running. What could she do? She just needed to get out. Get away. There was only one thing she could possibly do.

Sango sighed sitting at the bar tapping her fingers obnoxiously against the surface. Her drink rested against her other hand. She never really drank as much as she used too. It was a vile drink, that she spent most of her nights watching other people loose their selves. It just wasn't for her anymore.

A gentle hand rested on her tense shoulders.

"Sango, you have been sitting there for the last three hours maybe you should try to go to bed?" a worried Miroku asked taking a seat in the stool next to her.

"No I'm fine Miroku. I tried to sleep I just I'm worried about Kagome. I mean mad yes but I can't believe she actually ran away."

"Inuyasha went to retrieve Kagome he always gets the job done. You know he will protect her." Miroku smiled with a slight devilish glint in his eyes. He stood directly behind Sango and rubbed her shoulders with his sturdy hands. She moaned as he worked the knot out of her right shoulder. "So don't worry anymore. I am most certain that Inuyasha is on his way back right now" Miroku whispered softly in her ear.

Sango placed her hand over his to stop his ministrations. "That's not the only thing that is bothering me at the moment." She spoke in a strict tone. Miroku took a seat again in the unoccupied bar stool.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I was going through Kagome's room right. Just to see if there was any clue of knowing where she may have run off too." She stopped and reached into her back pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Well… I found this." She placed the paper into Miroku's hand with out any eye contact.

Miroku opened the slip of paper and read its contents. His eyes widened slightly as a shiver ran down his spine, finally understanding the tough girls agony. "Wonder what Inuyasha will say once he finds out. This insignia, you know who this came from. "

"No!" Sango yelled standing from her chair. "I mean about telling Inuyasha. Not yet. What about Kagome? I don't want him to do something to endanger her. I found that in a bloody box." she stuttered.

Miroku chuckled, "Have you not notice Sango. The way that he has been acting lately?" Sango's eyes widened but she thought about the demons comment and found a hole in the floor very amusing for a few minutes.

"Well in that case we really shouldn't tell him. Not yet. Let me talk to her first Miroku." Sango pleaded.

Miroku scratched his head and thought for a second. "Well alright but you know if our little puppy finds out."

"Who the HELL are you calling a 'puppy'?" an angry voice snarled from the door.

Both Sango and Miroku turned to find a very drenched Inuyasha holding a meagerly clothed Kagome who was every bit as wet.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running over to the saturated couple. She didn't miss Inuyasha protective grip tighten on the girl.

"Sango, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have runaway." Kagome whispered somewhat weakly shivering slightly.

Sango sighed wrapping her hands around the top portion of the girl digging her face into her neck. "No, no its my fault. It's all my fault I shouldn't I never should have gotten you into this. I just wanted to help you. I figured if I could just keep an eye on you"

"Its okay Sango, I understand and im grateful, but I really can't breathe." Kagome whispered meekly.

Sango loosened her grip and backed away a little from Kagome with a slight blush. "Forgive me?" she pouted.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. I mean come on without you who would I make fun of." Kagome giggled as Sango gave her a mean look. "We'll talk later Sango but for now I think you need to go to bed, you look like you just woke from the dead." She laughed.

Sango's eyes widened from there mean stare, that was her Kagome. "Hey look at you." She laughed a little. Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder with a smile of his own.

"Come Sango I think Inuyasha can help our little Kagome settle in." He winked at Inuyasha who 'kehed' at him and earned a new knot on his head from Sango.

Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs of the club to the rooms. He went to the room furthest, at the end of the hallway. Kagome was perplexed at why he didn't stop at her 'room'.

"Hey um, you passed my room." She whispered.

"Keh, aren't you intuitive." He smirked at the look on her face. "ya ain't runnin away again. That's why yer staying with me." He walked to the door and into a dark room.

"W-with you hey wait a sec I.." Kagome paused as the lights illuminated the room. And what a room more like a large apartment. The walls were covered in a deep red paint with black markings that covered parts of the paint. Off to the left was a kitchen set and island for more extent cooking. It was all covered in black granet. In the middle of the room was a living room. A wide screen television and entertainment center that sat in front of two large black leather couches. To the right was a hallway that she guessed led to the bathroom and bedroom.

Inuyasha walked over to one of the comfy couches in the living room. He laid her down for the first time in probably and hour. She looked up at him with those innocent eyes that were slightly glazed over with confusion and embarrassment. He couldn't help but smirk and walked through the hallway to the bedroom.

He came back shortly changed into a long pair of black cotton pants. In his hands were matching red cotton pants and a wife beater. He tossed it along with a towel towards a withdrawn looking Kagome and smirked.

'_Oh my kamis, he is a god!'_ Kagome thought looking over his well define chest and washboard abs. The deep tan he had made him all the more magnificent. His arms and

"Ya know ya might wanna take off those wet clothes instead of drooling." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Drooling over you! Keep dreaming pal!" Kagome snapped back despite the stained blush that made her seem all the more transparent.

"Whatever ya say sweetheart but you really should get out of those clothes." He seductively whispered taking a seat next to her.

Kagome stared at him for a second. "Um, aren't you going to leave? Or do you plan to watch?" She asked with annoyance rising in her voice.

"Well since ya offered." Inuyasha smirked stretching his arms over and behind his head in a comfortable position.

"INUYASHA! Out!" Kagome yelled.

"Why don't you go to a different room?" He countered.

Kagome thought a second, "w-well you should be a gentlemen." She didn't want to admit that she was feeling light headed and would probably not make it all the way to the bedroom.

"Well I ain't no gentlemen and im quiet relaxed, besides I carried you for almost and hour or have you forgotten." Inuyasha raised and eyebrow as he sat defiant.

"Turn around." She whispered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned in the other direction.

Kagome fumbled with the robe that clung to her like a second skin. Her hands were both numb and shaking making it that much harder. She pushed the sleeve slightly off her shoulder taking the bra strap with it.

Inuyasha listened intently to the battered girl behind him. She was breathing raggedly as well as quickly. It bothered him to no end. "Are yea fighting a losing battle? What's taking so long" Inuyasha growled turning around to look at her earning himself a squeal and couch pillow thrown at his head.

"No peaking you pervert." Kagome yelled.

"Keh, whatever if been with plenty of women to know the human anatomy of a women. Its nothing new." He muttered.

Kagome eyes widened a little.'a lot of women huh.' She thought. Ironically the idea of Inuyasha with other women angered and saddened her at the same time. Kagome shook the thought off and finally successfully removed the robe and bra. She toweled herself off the best she could and threw on the white wife beater. The real task came when trying to put the pants on. Her legs felt like jelly. She placed on leg into the pants and another. She gently tried to stand in order to pull them up.

**Thump**

Inuyasha whirled around quickly to find Kagome sprawled out on the floor with the cotton pants pulled up around her knees. She laid there like a little kid. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked over to her.

"Don't look." She yelled again.

Inuyasha bent down despite her protests and hook his arms around her waist hoisting her up in the air. He sat her back on the couch. "What would you do with out me hmm?" he coed.

"Be a lot less annoyed." Kagome whispered under her breathe knowing it didn't go unnoticed by the demon.

Inuyasha placed his hands at her hips on top of the pants hem. He pulled it up her thighs to her waist with little effort. Another shiver went down her spine but this one much different than the others.

"Your shaking you know." Inuyasha reflected softly. He rubbed the sides of her arms in hope of bringing warmth to them.

Kagome smiled up at him as he stared into her dark chocolate brown eyes. He was being so gentle with her. It really was well odd. Such a known ruthless man, a gang leader and yet he was tender with her. Kagome sighed and leaned her forehead against the side of his shoulder close to the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha's movements stopped for a second in surprise. He smiled and instead wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. He couldn't explain how content it made him feel to have her there with him. He didn't quite understand the feeling but he never wanted it to leave him.

The phone rang breaking the peace between them. Inuyasha was unsure how long he had been embracing the girl, but stood to answer the phone.

"Yea what do ya want." He yelled in annoyance.

"Boss some girl called the club to see if Kagome was working tonight. She said it was urgent that she talked to her." A calm voice answered over the phone.

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome who was staring up at him with question in her eyes. "What line is she on?" He asked.

"Uh, line 2 sir." The man answered again.

"Alright don't cut her off." Inuyasha hung the phone up before the man on the other side was able to answer him. He turned to Kagome, "Phone line 2 your majesty."

"What? Who…" Kagome's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh no…" She got up and ran from the couch to the phone. She picked it up and pushed the line 2 button.

"Rin?" Kagome asked panicked.

"Oh, gods Kagome." The familiar voice replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

A/N: Enter Rin yea! O and Sessy WOOO!

Chapter 6: Save Me

"Rin?" Kagome asked with desperation written all over her face. Inuyasha watched her features become troubled intently.

"Oh my, gods, Kagome. I-I didn't know wh-." She paused erupting into a fit of coughs filled with the choking sound of her crying. "I-im sorry. Kagome I didn't know w-who else to call." She finished taking a well-needed deep breath.

Kagome began to pace uneasily, "Shh, Rin come on calm down a little. Take a few more deep breaths." Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who was watching her like a hawk. It made her feel a little more nervous. She gazed down at the ground to avoid his intense glare. She staggered numbly towards the couch.

"How did you get this number? I don't understand how you found me. I haven't talked to you yet, since I left Rin." Kagome whispered to the broken girl. The couch shifted slightly as Inuyasha sat quietly next to her, placing his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, Kagome he knows. They know about the bar you work at, where you live. They even know about Sango and everything. I passed by them at the coffee shop I work at and heard everything. And then he, they, and…" Rin stopped, breaking down once more.

Kagome sat stunned for the moment. Nothing really came to mind; she was a blank. What was she suppose to say? Hell, what could she say? Unknown to her Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing picked up on every detail and sob from her friend.

What the hell is going on was all that was racing through Inuyasha's head. The far off look of worry in Kagome's eyes began to fuel the anger in him. Something was seriously wrong.

Kagome coughed clearing her throat before speaking to her friend once again. " Rin, he, your alright, n-nothing, er, I mean? Kagome incoherently choked. She closed her eyes trying to pull herself together. Damnit, she was not going to be weak. She could be strong. "This is all my fault Rin. I should of never left. Gods I should of known. Where are you?"

"My apartment Kagome." Rin whispered.

"Stay put! Lock your doors and windows. Do not answer the door for anyone, until I call you. Got it? I'm dead serious Rin!" Kagome spoke solemnly a plan beginning to form in her mind,

"But, Kagome, You can't. That's exactly what he wants." Rin gasped protesting her friends help.

"No buts! I'll see you in three, no two hours. I'll hurry." Kagome finished hanging up the phone. She stood to her feet and made her way towards the front door.

Inuyasha cut her off before she could even reach the door. Thus irritating her further.

"Move." She coldly seethed.

"No." Inuyasha spoke colder, " What the hell is going on? I want to know now." He ordered.

"Move Inuyasha please." She shouted trying to pass him as her façade rapidly dissolved. Inuyasha stood his ground and blocked her from the door.

Kagome frustrated pushed against him with all her strength. The attempt however, was in vain seeing how he never even budged. Becoming more aggravated Kagome began to beat against his firmly muscled chest. She pushed against him yet and yet again. Inuyasha placed his hands lightly on the small of her back trying to still her movements.

"Let go of me. Leave me alone. You don't understand." She shouted struggling even harder. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her waist even snugger, he allowed her to beat out his frustration against his chest. He strength slowly faded, as her fist could no longer beat against him. She cried silently trying to hide it from him the best she could.

"I have to get her Inuyasha." She mumbled against his chest. "What am I going to tell Sango? Oh my gods Inuyasha." She tightened her grip around the hanyous neck. She felt so degraded holding on to him like a second lifeline. But all she wanted was to get closer and seek out all the comfort he had to offer. After Sango left, that last year had been so terrible. She had gone through so much, some of it alone and some with Rin. She hadn't ever felt this way before. Of course being with Inuyasha for the couple of days she had, had created a lot of 'firsts' in her life. Working in a bar, slow dancing, grinding, and her first kiss. And damn what a kiss that was. Not to mention he had protected her like a night and shining armor. Its like she was in love or something.

Love?

No way that wasn't possible. It couldn't be, no she wasn't in love. They just met it just was not humanly possible. Kagome shook of the thought snuggling against Inuyasha again.

As he continued to hold her, his thoughts wandered as well. The feelings that seeped through Inuyasha were beyond foreign. Comforting someone was something that he had never really had to worry about. Oddly though he found himself wanting to comfort Kagome. Lately he had been having these same feelings for her. _'Damn, I'm going soft. I'm going extremely soft. But, I just don't want her to cry._'

"Look Kagome." Inuyasha spoke finally breaking the silence. "Like it or not your involved with this gang. Member or not my scent is all over you. Demons will attack you for that you know." He smirked down at the blushing girl. His face returned to a stern look. "Going out and making rash decisions in your mental and physical state is suicide. You haven't even really slept in the last twenty-four hours." He finished her sobs finally coming to a stop.

"Well neither have you." Kagome retaliated rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Demon." He replied in a wishy washy tone smirking at her annoyance.

"Well, first I'll get Rin then I'll sleep." Kagome snapped looking down at her feet self-consciously. "um, you know Inuyasha, If you want I mean if you would-."

"Come on, Let's go." Inuyasha tugged her arm to follow him. "But on the way there yea have some explaining to do."

The clubroom was dark and gloomy. A dark looking man looked ahead of him with a demoness bowing down at him.

"It appears Hiten failed my lord." The women crouched down wearing a ceremonial kimono and had her hair in a tight bun with a stray of feathers sticking out of it.

"Is that so. That girls powers haven't yet awaken have they?" he asked sending chills down the demoness spine.

"I think it is possible. B-but she was aided by I-Inuyasha my lord." She spoke shakily staring down upon the ground.

The man cackled hideously. "You know my dear Kagura emotions are a strange thing. So easy to manipulate, let us have some fun. I do believe it will work to our advantage." He grinned evilly.

A limo waited outside of a magnificent white-bricked mansion. The courtyard that surrounded it was filled with various colors of flowers. A man with long white tresses who looked abnormally feminine descended with the utmost grace down the stairs of the front door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my lord." A small toad like demon yelled chasing after the god. He clumsily fell down the stoned steps landing within feet of the demon. Sesshomaru looked at the toad with a serene disgust.

"What is it Jaken?" He asked his face never wavering an expression.

"My lord I was not able to reach your bastard of a brother. I would say he was not at the club." The toad spoke hoping to avoid punishment from his lord.

"Is that so. Then I do believe he will be in for a surprise." Sesshomaru spoke stepping into the limo.

Kagome sat in the passengers' seat of a deep blood red corvette. She watched what little she could see in the dark sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Inuyasha. Despite the uncomfortable silence he had been driving pretty fast. At this rate they would be there any minute. An hour and a half had passed. She felt ashamed telling him about what she had left back at the home. Part of her was curious to what he would think.

Inuyasha had been patient for once thinking if he kept pushing her then she would become more defiant. But enough was enough he was getting irritable. "So? What the hell." he finally said glancing over to her. Kagome met his gaze as well.

"um…" Kagome mumbled.

"Yea know Kagome I heard your friend over the phone. This might strike you as odd but maybe I'm feeling generous and might want to help. I can't however if I don't know what the hell is wrong." He finished.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered smiling softly. The car stopped abruptly sending her forward hard against the seat belt. Before Kagome could ask him what the big deal was Inuyasha was out of the car.

Inuyasha reached into his back pocket pulling out a golden-silvered 45. "Get down and don't move one step out of this car. Got it." Inuyasha yelled the hair on the back of his neck rising slightly as he cocked the gun reading it for fire. He knew this foul stench from anywhere. It was enough to make him puke.

A scream knocked him out of his thoughts. His first instinct was Kagome, except the scream came from the opposite of the street.

A delicate looking girl was running down the sidewalk. She looked strangely identical to Kagome. The only difference was her hair hit her shoulders and was straight. She wore a light pair of blue jeans with a deep blue sweater. She had a deep gash in her thigh drenching the left side of her jeans. Other various cuts were amongst her arms. A deep gash also lay on her cheek but didn't ruin her delicate features. It reminded him of the way Kagome looked when she was attacked.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled. Rin stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice.

"Kagome!" She yelled running across the street. She didn't get far before tripping on a pothole falling hard against the pavement.

The honking noise of an uncoming semi startled her. She just watched as the bright lights blinded her. She was so scared she couldn't move. Instead she just closed her eyes hoping death would not be painful.

Inuyasha moved nimbly and swiftly gathering the tiny girl up in his arms and jumped successfully back towards Kagome. Inuyasha knelt down placing the girl on the ground in front of Kagome.

"Rin." Kagome whispered cradling the girls' head in her lap.

"Aww, why thank you Inuyasha for saving me the trouble of finding both of the girls." A lavender haired demon with cold eyes spoke inaudibly.

"Keh. Juromaru. I knew it. You smell just as vile as Naraku. What do you want with them?" Inuyasha demanded raising his 45 up at the demon.

Juromaru moved quickly punching Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha staggered looking up at the demon who was coming at him with another punch. Inuyasha matched it punching Juromaru's fist with his. Juromaru smiled and opened his mouth wide. Inuyasha's eyes widened as pain erupted in his chest as something tore through him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed still holding Rin.

Inuyasha hunkered over putting his hand to his chest dropping his gun to the ground. "Damnit, should of known. Kageromaru you coward." Inuyasha spat.

"Kagome it's coming." Rin Screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he tried to get to Kagome. He wouldn't make it he thought still trying with all his might.

Kagome closed her eyes and held Rin even tighter. "No, leave us alone." She shouted. A spark of pink like illuminated from her body casting a shield around the girls. Kageromaru ricocheted off the barrier back into the ground. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Inuyasha wide eyed looking at her.

"How?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll get rid of you first half-breed" Juromaru screamed ramming Inuyasha off the bridge into the rapid river below.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed standing and running over to the edge. "N-no it's not possible." She looked up to see Juromaru stalking towards her. She backed up slightly.

"Oh, how killing brings me such joy." He spoke psychotically.

"You bastard." She spat looking at the demon with the utmost hate. He laughed and smacked her hard across the cheek sending her into the wall and unconscious.

"Goodbye Kagome." He whispered racing his claws above his head.

Bang.

"Stay away from her." Rin shouted.

Bang.

The sound of a gun echoed through out the empty streets a second time. Juromaru's eyes widened. He glanced at Rin who was shaking violently holding Inuyasha's gun. Smoke was leaking from the barrel.

Juromaru began laughing hysterically confusing both Rin who had shot him twice through the chest. "Do you actually think a shot from a gun would actually kill me? Your aim is poor girl." He coaxed raising his hand and running towards Rin.

She gasped closing her eyes and waiting for death once again. A slight hissing sound though, made her open her eyes. Her hazel eyes widened greatly as she caught sight of snowy white tresses. The man had his claw lodged into the demons stomach. He stood tall and looked lean and yet brawny at the same times. He had two magenta strips on either side of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were among the same color of gold of the man who had saved her earlier. He wore a black pinstriped business suit and had draped across his should a large fluffy tail? Or that's what she thought it was. Enough said though, the man was gorgeous.

"You vile demon. I had audience with my younger brother who better be alive. For I would of hated to waste my time of trying to find him." Sesshomaru spoke softly ripping his hand from the demon.

Juromaru fell to the ground lifeless. Rin watched her new savior as he turned to pierce her eyes with his golden eyes. He didn't look at her but for a second before he turned away and stalked off towards the edge of the bridge. Rin stood on wobbly legs and made her way towards the stunning demon. Something however caught her eye from the other side of the street.

Kageromaru.

"Look out!" She shouted running to her savior as fast as her legs would take her. She pushed against him successfully knocking the demon off balance. A Dull pain raced through her arm as she landed on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up angrily and looked down at the mere human. He noticed the new laceration in her arm and his eyes widened slightly. He looked around finally catching sight of Kageromaru who was heading towards them once again. With stealth Sesshomaru gathered the girl in his arms, careful of her arm and jumped out of the demons way. He landed close to another fallen girl who was breathing steadily and sat the girl in his arms next to her.

Sesshomaru turned to Kageromaru with disgust.

"Well what do we have here? The magnificent Sesshomaru has graced us with his appearance. And your what protecting a mere human. I'm confused." Kageromaru taunted.

"My business is none of your concern." He spoke in his usual monotone voice. Kageromaru cackled and headed towards the demon at an all time speed. Sesshomaru stood his position and watched the demon. Once Kageromaru was with in arms distance Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed him.

"H-how did you. That wasn't possible." Kageromaru mumbled in stalk fear.

"This magnificent Sesshomaru has grown tired of you." Sesshomaru replied with a hint of sarcasm. He tightened his fist crushing the demon in his hand to pieces. Once he was certain Kageromaru was dead Sesshomaru checked to be sure there were not more demons in sight that would pose a threat. He stalked over to the two girls.

"Kagome!" Rin called out shaking her slightly. Kagome awoke grabbing her head moaning painfully.

"Aww, man I'm going to have a headache for days." She mumbled. Rin hugged her tightly. "I think for now it's over." Rin whispered with tears.

"Explain yourselves." Sesshomaru demanded.

Both girls looked up at him unsure of where to start.

"Damnit Sess, ya sure took your sweet old time." A voice called from the far end of the bridge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled standing up slowly and running over to where he was. Inuyasha stopped staggering towards them upon seeing Kagome. She on the other hand never stopped and collided with him throwing her arms around his neck. Inuyasha used what little strength he had left to not let them fall down.

"I thought you were dead you idiot." She yelled at him tears beginning to from in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Why was she crying for him? She cuddled closer to him causing Inuyasha to smile and return her embrace.

"Hey it wasn't like it threw myself off that fucking bridge." He laughed.

Sesshomaru along with Rin watched the whole scene with slight confusion. Rin who was wondering if Kagome and Inuyasha were 'together' and after so soon. Sesshomaru questioning when his brother had found a woman.

"So Sessy what's the honor." Inuyasha bellowed as the said two walked towards Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Ugh, where are your manners younger brother." Sesshomaru spoke with indifference.

"W-well excuse me Mr. All and Mighty." Inuyasha screamed.

"What's wrong runt are you angered by the fact you couldn't defeat two lackeys." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Grr, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled raising his fists. Kagome grabbed his arm. " Inuyasha please not now."

"Keh, I'm gonna go start the car." He muttered walking over to the corvette. Kagome sighed and looked down at Rin. She noticed the deep gash in her arm a gasped. "Rin are you alright." Kagome bent down to get closer to her arm. Rin covered the cut with her good arm before Kagome could get a good look.

"I-it's fine Kagome. Don't worry." She whispered cheerfully.

"How did you get it? Was it Juromaru or that Kageromaru guy?" Kagome persistently questioned.

"It doesn't matter what happened. Your alive and I'm alive. Thanks to Inuyasha and well him." She concluded pointing to Sesshomaru. His eyes were fixed upon hers. Rin couldn't help but blush and just grinned at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at the strange human girl. He detested them with everything. All humans' cared about was themselves. Selfish vile creature they were. And yet this mere slip of a girl who did not know him attempted to save him. Not Kageromaru's attack would have killed him. Even with all the pain he as sure her weak body was feeling she just smiled and stayed positive. Something bothered him though, her smell. What was mingled in her smell bothered him to no end.

"Do you think you can stand?" Kagome asked grabbing Rin's good arm to try and hoist her forward. "Um, I think so." Rin assumed uneasily.

Before Kagome had a chance to try and elevate Rin a firm hand placed itself upon her shoulder. She turned to see Inuyasha's brother. He pushed her non-to gently away from Rin and proceeded to bend down and pick her up.

"This one will ride with this Sesshomaru." He decided walking away from the scene with Rin in his arms.

Kagome watched confused. "Hey wait come back." She screamed about to chase after Sesshomaru. Another hand at her shoulder stopped her. This time it was Inuyasha who watched after his brother with amusement.

"Yea know, that's a little strange." Inuyasha assessed. "What is?" Kagome asked curiously. "Well yea see Sesshomaru hates humans." "What? Then shouldn't we get Rin? I mean he wont hurt her will he." Kagome panicked.

"Why would he save her then kill her? I'm not worried Kagome. Come on lets go home." He gently coaxed directing her to the car.

The streetlights lit up the car every once in a while as Inuyasha drove them down the highway. Not much conversation had passed between the two, much like the ride on the way there. Inuyasha was not mad at her, but Kagome felt guilty. He had been helping her so much and had no idea what the cause was.

"All this started when I met a man named Naraku." She muttered in a blur.

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes, sending them both forward choking against the seatbelts.

"How the hell would you know that name?" He all but shouted at her. Kagome closed her eyes feeling self-conscious. She glanced up at the highway to see a car barely missing them. It honked angrily as it passed by them.

"INUYASHA! You can't just stop in the middle of the highway." Kagome screamed. Inuyasha huffed applying the gas speeding up once again, getting off at the next exit. He kept going before getting at the end of the street and made a left into a local park. He stopped the car a top a hill where they were over-looking the city.

Kagome was sure they looked liked two kids who stopped to screw in the car. She blushed at the thought of doing something so intimate in the car. But, not before cursing her self for having such thoughts in the first place.

"I should of expected something. Hiten is in his gang. That Juromaru guy reeked of him? Kagome I cant help you if you don't talk to me. Tell me what it is that happened with you and Naraku." Inuyasha demanded again with a serious tone and face to match it. He turned off the car and slipped the keys from the ignition.

Kagome glanced at him feeling extremely suffocated. She opened the door and allowed the chilly night air in, to cool her skin. Inuyasha got the idea and too followed Kagome out of the car. She sat on a worn wooden bench that sat at the beginning of the hiking trail. Inuyasha followed suet and sat next to her slouching in the bench.

"Sango moved here about a year ago right?" Kagome said more than asked. Inuyasha nodded for her to continue. " My mother passed away ten months ago. My brother went to live with my aunt. She wasn't able to take both of us in seeing how she lived in The United States. So I opted to live with my grandpa at his shrine. It didn't bother me much. I went to school came home and worked the shrine, then would go to work at the diner. Occasionally Rin and I would hang out. I kept in touch with Sango what little I could." Kagome paused for a moment looking over at Inuyasha who watched her intently. She blushed slightly at the intense look in his eyes and continued. "You see I never really had time for a boyfriend. But I guess I caught the eye of this one guy that came to the diner frequently."

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat looking out into the horizon. The sun would probably be coming out in three or four hours. Meaning it was probably three or so in the morning

"Yea." She whispered.

"So…?" He asked looking back up at her. Her bangs covered her face as if she was in shame. "He began to follow me. At first he was really sweet, I actually kind of liked him. I thought it was a simple crush more than a stalker deal." She laughed at how wrong she had been. "He asked me out yea know. We went to this expensive diner. Everyone at the table looked real professional. But, they all had this cold look in their eyes. I didn't understand why we were going on a date with other people there."

"He took you to a gang meeting didn't he?" Inuyasha interrupted again. "And to think it didn't take me that long to figure that one out. He threatened me. Saying if I told about it to anyone then he'd kill me. He also proclaimed that I then was his woman. He told me once things settled down he was going to make me part of his gang. Whatever that meant." She paused. The shiver of disgust that went through Inuyasha with her last statement went unnoticed.

"So he kept an eye on me everyday for almost a month and a half. I was scared I didn't know what else to do. I finally told Rin despite his threat and she did all she could do help. Then about two weeks ago he began to put moves on me. I of course said no and resisted. Then four days ago." She placed her hand over her stomach trying to hold back her weak tears. She felt Inuyasha lace his clawed fingers in-between hers.

"That bruise on you stomach. I saw it when I dressed you after the attack from Hiten. Naraku did it not Hiten." He murmured. "And the cuts up your arm along with the bruised cheek?" he further questioned.

"Hiten."

"Might as well have been Naraku." Her growled.

"I'd say you know him pretty well seeing how you guessed must of this story." She laughed a sadistic broken laugh.

I thought of fear passed Inuyasha after thinking a moment. "Wait I can smell. He didn't- that is I mean he never uh-."

"Raped me?" Kagome finished his sentence this time. "No he tried. After un-wantingly dropping me off at home. It happened in the kitchen. I was pinned." She cracked the tears slipping down her cheek. "After he hit me a few times. I stopped resisting. I couldn't fight him. I thought maybe if he thought I was giving up I could catch him off guard. He had me pinned on the counter. So I reached for the drawer on the side of the counter. All I could reach was a vegetable knife. I stabbed him Inuyasha, right through the chest. He let go of me to pull the knife out. So I rolled of the counter and ran as fast as I could. I went to the grocery store across the street. Rin came to pick me up and got me the tickets for the bus to come to Tokyo. I called Sango and hoped to start over." She buried her head in her hands. "I felt so disgusting. I still feel vile. His hands. He touched me, anywhere he pleased. Hit me, bruised me, made me bleed all he wanted. No matter how many times I bathe it won't go away."

Inuyasha had heard enough. His blood was boiling. He stood up off the bench and kneeled down in front of Kagome grabbing her on either side of her shoulder. He shook her slightly to get her attention. "Kagome it won't happen again." He whispered trying to soothe her in some way. He was at a lost damnit. He didn't know how to handle situations like this.

Kagome laughed almost psychotically. "I'm a walking hurricane Inuyasha. He already found me. Four days Inuyasha, it only took him four days. Now he's gone after Rin. Oh, my god he'll try to go after Sango too. How can you be so sure he won't get to me?" She all but shouted. Inuyasha caught her mouth in a gentle kiss that only lasted for a minute. "Because I won't let him damnit." Inuyasha spoke solemnly never wavering in his eye contact with Kagome's surprised tear stained eyes. (woohoo! this is where Eve 6 - Here's to the night begins) "Look, trust me. I promise." He whispered.

Kagome's heart burst. How was this possible? Why did he make her feel this way? How? She launched herself forward wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She wanted to trust him she wanted to let him help her. To save her, the way she wanted to be saved. But most of all she wanted to love him more than anything.

"How could you be in a gang? How could anyone call you ruthless? You're both completely different." She questioned shaking her head side to side.

Inuyasha chuckled. "The gang life is all I've ever known. As far as being ruthless you should see me really pissed. Although for some reason I've felt a lot kinder than usual in the last three days. That I think is your fault." He sighed. "But no matter what I need to stay tough for the gang. I know now Naraku will try to attack us more than ever. He wants you and Rin. He'll find anything he can to use against us. The gang, my gang are major rivals with Naraku. We, I can protect you. You just have to listen and let me…"

Kagome nodded releasing her death grip on his neck. "Well, I guess we should be getting back. I bet Rin and Sesshomaru are almost there. Besides we left Miroku and Sango so abruptly they might be getting worried. " Kagome spoke softly. She turned heal and made her way to the car. Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could get far turning her back around.

"Yea well the bastards can wait." He whispered against her lips. "I think you might be the only person I know who can say that and try to make it sound meaningful." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha silenced her laughing with his lips in a much more passionate kiss than earlier. His hands trailed down the side of her waist coming to the small of her back. He pushed her more firmly against his body nimbly a little more aggressive against her lips. Kagome trailed her hand up his solid rock hard chest resting on his neck right below his chin. Inuyasha moaned then changed the angle of the kiss in hopes of delving deeper. Kagome complied opening her lips slightly. It was all he needed to snake his rough hot tongue into her sweet mouth. They battled it out for a few minutes seeing who could get one foot up on dominance. After Inuyasha gently pushed her against the bench and lay against her Kagome new she had lost. But hell what a way to go. He couldn't get enough of her taste. If it was up to him and air wasn't a factor he could of stayed lip locked with her all morning. But, alas he broke the kiss for a well needed breathe. Kagome was in the same panting state.

"Fuck why do you make me want to do that." He thought out loud.

"Sorry I'll try and tone it down a little more" She paused breathing in deeply, "seeing how you just can't keep up with me." She teased smiling up at him once he raised his eyebrow.

"Did our little Kagome just make a sexual innuendo?" He questioned playfully pushing her.

"I think our Inuyasha might be getting a little sharper." She giggled. "Amazing what using your head can do." He eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ouch, might have to punish you for that one." He whispered against her lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Relief

A/N: Okay…….. next chapter…….sweatdrop….

Chapter 7: The Calm, Before the Storm

Rin was somewhat in a daze. One minute she was on the ground bleeding and consoling her friend the next she was in this gods arms. She knew she shouldn't stare cause it was rude. But man at that minute she knew what that person meant who said love at first sight.

Sesshomaru was well aware that she was watching him intently. He could almost haughtily smirk at the thought that she was mewing over him. He almost wanted the beautiful creatures attention.

"I am glad that by merely looking at me you are able to amuse yourself girl." He spoke attempting at sounding irritated with her.

Rin blushed and thought a second before replying. "When given something pretty to look at you might tend to stare." She mused absently

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback. Pretty? "This Sesshomaru is not pretty. Pretty is for that of a women such as yourself." He spoke not even realizing the complement he had given.

"Well this Rin thinks a man could be pretty, but if you'd rather I say you are handsome I could go with that." She smiled at the eyebrow raising reaction he gave her, do to the way in which she replied. "What? When you refer to yourself in the third person it sounds rather irritating does in not?" She asked defensively.

Sesshomaru growled so lowly it sounded like a purr. "Are you that of an idiot? Do you not know who it is you just simply insulted?" Sesshomaru asks incredulously.

Rin giggled, "Oh wait I know this," She took a deep breath contemplating. " I do believe you are the Great Sesshomaru. Oh how I am sorry I insulted you a Lord Sesshomaru." She giggled again

Sesshomaru had no clue why but he smirked at her antics. It was strange that such a girl human nonetheless was bringing him enjoyment. "Aw, I do think you finally graced me with a smile Sessy. You should do it more often." Rin giggled once again.

The toad we had come to know, as Jaken stood with the door open to the giant limo.

"Jaken, we are to go to Inuyasha's club and then you may return to the mansion." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my lord, But what is it that is in your arms." He asked curious. He sniffed the air a few time and coughed. " A pathetic human wench my lord. Do you intend to take her with us?" He asked confused

Sesshomaru looked down upon Jaken with an utter look of annoyance. "Do you dare question me?" He asked the servant.

"No, no of course not my lord!" Jaken shook violently.

"I did not think so." Sesshomaru seethed kicking over Jaken who was in the path of entering the limo. Sesshomaru entered with Rin still in his arms.

"Oh, the pain I must endure." Jaken screeched standing from the ground and shutting the limo. He wobbled over to the front seat and started up the limo and headed for their destination.

Sesshomaru sat in the leather-finished seat with Rin still nestled against his chest. " I do have a question for you?" Sesshomaru asked

Rin opened her eyes, lifting her head from his warm broad chest. She was exhausted and wished nothing more than to fall asleep against him. Despite the way she felt she still put on a smile. " Well I do believe I would have an answer." She whispered.

"Why is it that Naraku would of sent Juromarue after you? What connection do you and that girl that is with my half twit brother have with him?" He asked stoically.

Rin sighed leaning her head against him. "It's a long story you know." She felt him shift slightly and circle his arm more snuggly around her waist. "Well it will take a while before we reach our destination." He replied. She smiled and began the story

Miroku stretched on the couch in the main living room. Sango was nestled against him half asleep. He glanced at his watch that was reading close to four in the morning.

"Hm, You know they say the more you look at a clock the slower the time will pass." Sango whispered with a yawn.

Miroku gave an exasperated growl. "You know I am growing quite tired of being left in the dark. We could have gone with them. I want to know what in the hells is going on. As second in command I have every right."

Sango raised her hands to draw lazy soothing circles on his chest. "I understand how you feel Miroku. But, as second in command it only seems right that you are able to be left in charge of the club right?" She asked somewhat incoherent.

Miroku nods in reply and lets out a deep exasperating sigh.

"Besides, I wonder if Sesshomaru ever found Inuyasha. I couldn't believe he actually came to the club." She mumbled.

Miroku listens intently glancing at the hallway leading out of the giant living room. "Well I do believe I will be able to ask him myself." He grumbled as the door opened with Inuyasha and Kagome walking through it.

"Oh, my, what happened to you?" Sango all but shouted wide-awake. She got off the couch and went strait towards Inuyasha. His body black thermal shirt was all torn up with equally torn jeans in various patches. His body also had a few cuts here and there that were already healed or almost healed. She surveyed Kagome who looked to be okay. She looked frazzled and had a few bruises.

Miroku stood there surveying the two with a raised eyebrow. He sniffed the air a bit and cracked a smile without a word.

"We um, well" Kagome stuttered trying to properly put an explanation together.

"We went to pick up a girl named Rin who was in trouble much like Kagome." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

Sango's eyes widened. "Rin. Our Rin? High School year below you Rin?" she asked. "What kind of trouble was she in? Wait what kinds of trouble are you even Kagome? You know we never really talked about it." She questioned all at once.

Kagome groaned who was currently leaning against Inuyasha. "I'm surprised Rin didn't tell you everything that happened." She replied.

"Well considering that she isn't here yet makes it a little hard." Sango replied slightly confused.

Kagome leaned away from Inuyasha and looked at Sango with and equally confused look. "You mean that they haven't gotten here yet? You don't think that something happened do you Inuyasha?" She asked him slightly panicked.

Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly and he turned to glance out the door that him and Kagome had just exited. "Nah, actually I would say everything was just fuckin fine."

"Quite indeed. I would say the door swings both way Inuyasha." Miroku added who was still amusingly quite.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. She looked at the gleam of mischief in Miroku's eyes.

"Inadequate chatter." The smooth and poise Sesshomaru spoke walking through the door with Rin asleep in his arms. She was covered by his long business suit and snoring lightly.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked alarmed and not seeing the girl in a long time, and finding her in the arms of one of the most ruthless people she knew, and unconscious at that.

Sesshomaru sighed in absolute aggravation. "She is merely asleep." He retorted straight to the point. "She talked to me over the matters in which concerned you and Naraku." He beamed directly to Kagome. "So now I have grown curious of what it is that is so special of you. Why would someone such as Naraku want a mere human so bad."

Kagome thought about it for a second in contemplation. That thought had never crossed her mind. Surely there was a reason that he had wanted her right? But why? Hell she didn't know. She was just an ordinary girl right. Sometimes she felt dizzy and fainted after concentrating hard. But that wasn't anything special. Certainly not something that would benefit him.

Inuyasha watched the different emotions cross her face. He was ti9red and irritated with all the questions. "Look lets all go to bed and talk about this in the morning." He orderes.

"I do believe that is the best idea that you have had all day Inuyasha. However, do to all the trauma and people after Kagome and Rin I do believe they should not stay alone. There is more than plenty of room in Sango and I room." He smirked his infamous lecherous smile.

"That's a great idea Miroku." Sango countered.

"It is?" He asked a little suspicious.

"Of course, Rin and Kagome could stay in our room with me and I guess you can sleep with Inuyasha." She shot back at him.

Miroku made a face of pure disgust that perfectly matched Inuyasha's. "Now do not be rash my dear Sango I am not about to leave you alone either. Naraku has every motivation to go after you as well. And just because you have proven yourself a worthy fighter, does not mean you can fend of a demon while being caught off guard asleep."

Sesshomaru becoming bored turns walking off with Rin still sound asleep in his arms.

"And just where the fuck do you think your goin?" Inuyasha snapped.

"The guest quarters. I do believe I remember there being a spare apartment." Sesshomaru churned. Inuyasha cut him off from entering the stairs "What about the girl?" He inquired. Sesshomaru's brow rose in skepticism, "Is it not apparent."

Inuyasha growled with his brother's abrupt answer. "I don't understand it. You hate humans. Why is it your scent is all over that girl."

"Am I the scoundrel her brother? I do recall the unmistakable scent that covers your bitch over there." He spat eyeing Kagome who looked at the two confused. "She has been through quite a bit has she not? You wouldn't be taking advantage of her I wonder. Maybe to work out your own sexual frustration?" He mused with entertainment at Inuyasha's look of revulsion.

"Take it back ya asshole." He growled wanting badly to hit his stoic brother of his.

Sesshomaru smirked only slightly and moved around Inuyasha with quick agility that he was not able to match. "My affairs are of none of your concern." He continued up the stairs that would lead to the hallway of rooms.

Sango sat with her eyes the size of saucers. What the hell? Inuyasha's scent on Kagome, Sesshomaru's scent all over Rin? These two were like sisters to her. She left them at home so they wouldn't be involved in this. And now the two biggest merciless gang leaders in Tokyo had their 'scents' all over them. If things keep going this way then they really would be related to her. The thought both worried and joyed her.

"Keh. Come on Kagome guess your stuck with me." Inuyasha stipulated. He grabbed hold of her wrist and began dragging her in the direction that Sesshomaru had just gone. "Wait come again?" She asked agitated pulling her wrist away from his hand.

"I'm sorry maybe I need to say this a little slower for you. We, being me and you, are going to bed." He stated slowly.

"But-." She protested. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "INUYASHA! Put me down. Are you listening to me?" Kagome screamed beating on his back with her fists. Miroku and Sango both watched the two argued all the way up the stairs.

They looked at each other confused. "What the hell is going on?" Sango asked.

"Only time will tell." Miroku muttered.

'time huh…' thought Sango. Huh?

SLAP

"MIROKU! That's it you're sleeping on the couch!" She yelled at the lecher currently on the floor.

Sesshomaru knew of the club really well. It wasn't hard to find the empty apartment like room that his brother, cousin along with his women stayed in. The conversation with his brother still rang through his head like an obnoxious fly. So what if he took fancy to the girl. It was not like she was his mate or anything. He was not his father.

He entered the room with ease. Like most of the rooms it was furnished with a living room, bedroom and kitchen. The walls were painted a dark blue. The couch and arm chairs were made of the sleekest white silk. A black marbled coffee table sat in between the couch and a plasma television. He walked towards the couch and sat the angle in his arms down. Although trying to be gentle she still woke.

He too sat beside her with out a word. "Where are we?" She asked with a yawn.

"We are at the club. This is an apartment like room that we are staying at for the night." Her replied.

"Oh." Was her only answer. Instead she looked around interested. The apartment was amazing. Everything looked so expensive. The room was so clean that she was sure she could eat off the floor. It even smelled clean. The couch was made of down feathers and was like lying on air. "So what happens now? I mean won't Naraku try and come after Kagome and I?" she posed a little more serious with worry.

Sesshomaru did not like the way she sounded. She should not have to worry. He liked it much more when she was carefree, innocent, and well childish. It made the air seem so much more comfortable. "You are safe." He whispered.

She smiled at the comfort. "Um," She whispered blushing slightly. "Would you take offence if I asked if I could lye in your lap?" she requested softly.

His eyes widened a bit but he scoffed the emotions away. "Do as you will."

Rin smiled and lay across the couch using his thigh closer to her as a pillow. She snuggled against the comfortable couch.

"You are a strange one." He decided aloud. "Right back at ya." She yawned yet again. "Didn't you ever lay on you mothers lap as a boy?" She asked closing her eyes.

"I barely knew my mother, let alone lowering myself to lay on her lap." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"It's the only time I ever felt absolutely safe. I have the same feeling now." She whispered. Sesshomaru watched her as her breathing stilled to long drawn out breaths. He thought about the strange girl through out the remainder of the night.

"INUYASHA! Put me down right now! Kagome screamed. She should have been careful for what she asked for the next moment she found herself dropped on the ground. And lets just say that her butt wasn't appreciating it too well.

"Inuyasha I can't stay with you." She argued defiantly.

"What it's not like you haven't slept with me before. Why are you getting all bashful? We ain't gonna fuck or anything. Besides I'm too tired." He teased.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled enough to shake the house. Her face tinged bright red at the thought. With Inuyasha.

"Come on I was just joking. You're always so damn serious. Let's go to bed if I'm actually tired then you must be dying." He grabbed her hand and hoisted her easily off the ground

"b-but its not proper." She scolded.

"Your in a fucking gang. Fuck proper." He retaliated.

"You know shit, fuck, damn, ass, and bitch take up half of you vocab. I should really look in to getting you a collar that punishes you every time you curse. You won't be a happy camper." Kagome walked down the hall going into the spare bedroom and slammed the door causing Inuyasha to jump slightly.

He simply fehed and stalked off to bed.

Kagome sat in the freshly made bed. She snuggled into it. Although it wasn't as soft as Inuyasha's it still felt like fur. She contemplated what they were going to do now. At least everyone was safe. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Alanis – A Man – Interlude. It help sets my mood 

I am a man as a man I've been told  
Bacon is brought to the house in this mold  
Born of your bellies I yearn for the cord  
Years I have groveled repentance ignored

And I have been blamed  
And I have repented  
I'm working my way toward our union mended

I am man who has grown from a son  
Been crucified by enraged women  
I am son who was raised by such men  
I'm often reminded of the fools I'm among

And I have been shamed  
And I have relented  
I'm working my way toward our union mended  
And I have been shamed  
And I have repented  
I'm working my way toward our union mended

we don't fare well with endless reprimands  
we don't do well with a life served as a sentence  
this won't work well if you're hell bent on your offence  
I am a man who understands your resistance

I am a man who still does what he can  
to dispel our archaic reputation  
I am a man who has heard all he can  
cuz I don't fare well with endless punishment

Cuz I have been blamed and I have repented  
I'm working my way toward our union mended  
And we have been blamed and we have repented  
I'm working my way toward our union mended

There were several people in the room. All of which were demons. Some were big and hideous. Some looked human. But she knew they weren't. Naraku stood behind her holding her arms behind her back painfully.

"Do you see it? Tell me where is it." He keeps coaxing into her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shivered frightfully. What was she going to do? She couldn't see anything. He smacked her across the face harshly knocking her to the ground.

"You have better not be lying to me women." He sneers and kicks her callously in the stomach. She moans and looks up into the crowd of demons in his gang. A bright light. A glow. Is that what he wants?

Kagome woke up with a start reaching for her stomach then her cheek. What? She thought. What was that? She remembered. That day that Naraku beat her. He wanted her to find something. Could that be it? He needs her to search for something. Was she the only thing that could do it…

Kagome rolls off of the bed and raced to Inuyasha's room. With out even bothering to knock she swung the door open and flipped on his light. "Inuyasha! I know. He wants me to find something. I think that is why Naraku- um, er I." She stuttered turning bright red.

Inuyasha was sprawled out on the King sized bed with the bloody satin sheets stopping low at his hips. It left nothing really to the imagination. Damn and was his body amazing. It was hard for her to believe that a god like him had been draped all over her earlier that night.

"Well are ya gonna just stand there and stare at my equipment or are ya gonna tell me what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha growled rubbing his eyes with all modesty aside. "Its almost dawn damnit and I was having and extremely good dream." He murmured stretching out on the bed moaning slightly.

Kagome's blush deepened and she turned away from the very seductive hanyou trying to gather the last bit of dignity she had left. Inuyasha smirked at her innocence. He assumed that she had never really seen a man in all his glory. Well except him the few times she had. He knew that he would have had it any other way. She was so fun to mess with and tease he couldn't help but smile with a few thoughts running through his head.

Kagome heard the rustle of the bed guessing that Inuyasha was getting off of it. What she hadn't expected was him wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her body against his still very naked one. He breathed against her ear tickling it slightly. "Ain't ya curious to who it was about?" He asked a few tones lower than he normally spoke.

Kagome all but gasped at his remark and his response pushed against the small of her back.

She took a gulp and thought about what to say. "Um, I I really need to talk to you Inuyasha. Seriously." Inuyasha smirked yet again placing soft kisses on her neck.

"What?" he asked in between his sweet torture.

"Is all you and the rest of the male population, think about is sex." She screamed becoming annoyed.

"Well, yea." He agreed with out a fight.

"Do you think you could perhaps cover up long enough so I can possibly talk to you?" She asked gaining her pose back. Inuyasha reluctantly pulled his arms away from her and shuffled around. Kagome walked over to sit on his bed next to him.

She sank into the silky softness. It felt like feathers. Exactly how she remembered it. She couldn't complain about the way she was brought up and what her family had. It was enough to get by. She slept on the futon her mother had had when she was but a child. She had eaten right and exercised in the dojo daily. She had a good education. This place though. It was like something out of a dream everything was expensive. She even hated to walk on the greatly polished hardwood floors along with the sleek clean carpets.

"Well bitch? Are yea gonna wait till dawn?" He piped up. Kagome scowled at him. He was currently resting on his down feathered pillows with his arms under his neck. The position in which he rested gave her all the better view of his chest and well toned arms.

He had carelessly thrown the sheet over his waist.

She took a deep breath. "One night Naraku took me out on, well one of his hits I guess. I only remember it vaguely. There were a lot of bodies. All of which were demons. He, he kept asking me to find it." She rubbed her temple concentrating. "I, I don't know what it was. He wanted me to find something. It was really important to him. But, I can't remember what it was…" the thought of not being able to remember was driving her insane.

Inuyasha was quiet a moment contemplating what it could possibly be. He looked up at Kagome's distressed look and chuckled a little. "Come on sleep on it. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Besides I know how you bitches work. If you don't get no sleep then you're a pain in the ass in the morning." His comment earned him on of his pillows thrown at his face.

"You and those damn pillows. Ya looking for another fucking shower?" He threatened grabbing her wrist to halt her from reaching for the pillow once again.

"Well this time you would be coming in with me so I wouldn't try anything dog-boy." She seethed trying to pull her arm away from him.

He chuckled again grabbing her other wrist and flipped them over, successfully pinning her against the bed with his still very naked body. "Is that an invitation cause I don't need the shower a bed would work just fine." He whispered teasingly into her ear.

Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of how to reply. "You know I really should look into that collar idea." She mused. "And right now I can't breathe."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes along with rotating off her, back in to his original position. Kagome swung her feet off the side of the bed and made to leave. Inuyasha quickly reached for her wrist and pulled her back on the bed again. "Ugh, can I help you?" She asked exasperated. It drove her insane that he was so inhumanly strong. She doubted that it hardly fazed him at all pulling her back onto the bed. She wouldn't have been able to stand a chance even against that little bit of strength.

"You shouldn't have made the mistake of coming into my room. Now ya ain't leaving." He growled with his eyes closed and arm still linked to permanently to her wrist.

"And what if I resist." She countered annoyed that he was growling at her with annoyance.

Inuyasha opened one golden eye and raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see yea try." He said. And that was that.

Kagome lay against him flustered about the predicament. Its not like they haven't been in the bed together already right? But she defiantly remembered him being clothed. She cleared her throat softly. "Inuyasha don't you think you should, um, well put some clothes on?" She asked.

"Its not like yea haven't seen me naked Kagome what's the big deal?" He asked wondering about her modesty. Maybe he just didn't understand. Of course there were a few things about Kagome he didn't quiet understand.

"Ugh, typical male! Please Inuyasha?" She begged.

Inuyasha sighed heavily rolling off the bed. "Damnit girl, I don't see the fucking problem but if it will make yea stop worrying your pretty ass off about it then fine." He walked to his dressed and pulled out a pair of black Harley Davidson boxers out and slipped into them with the utmost speed possible.

Kagome groaned pulling the pillow over her head at his yelling. " There's that colorful vocabulary of yours again." She shrugged sitting up in his bed. She tried teasing him to light up her foul and upset mood. This however didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He had learned the girls' smiles and the annoyed one she was attempting to show was a fake.

He smiled getting a slight idea. Next thing Kagome new she was tackled to the bed by a playful Inuyasha. He was careful not to hurt her but still held her firmly there. "W-what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Oh, just trying to ride your nerves again. Is it working?" he snickered a toothy grin. Kagome looked at him defiantly. "I really honestly need to look into that collar. Maybe I can get you one of those electric shock ones. I mean how else am I supposed to protect myself whenever you decide to pounce on me.

"Mmhmm, That sounds kind of kinky." He murmured.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha laughed slightly and pulled her into a spooning position, pulling the sheets and comforter over them. "Stop worrying. I'm the boss that's my job." He nuzzled into her neck. Kagome felt warm, comfortable, and most of all safe. She always felt that way with Inuyasha. How could she have possibly lived without this? A soft purring noise lulled her into a dead sleep in mere seconds.

The air was dreary and bleak. Exactly what someone of Naraku's nature would have. He walked into his freshly made club. It was filled with black lights and various deep blue and purple hued neon lights. Several demons had filled the club with drunken lust. Most of which were the more vile creatures that looked for death, sex, or drugs. Thus was the world that he enjoyed to be surrounded by.

The wicked demon had an unusually calm atmosphere about him. Surprising seeing how he had failed to carry on the many plans including Kagome and Inuyasha. His complete control would not happen if he has not Kagome.

A smaller demon looking as if he was a boy stood next to Naraku. The boy had grueling purple eyes and white shoulder length hair. He watched his master with slight confusion.

"What is it that seems to be bother such as you Akago?" Naraku seethed at the short second in command.

The man scowled at his master slightly. "If I may to be so bold." He began taking a seat on one of the expensive club seats.

"What exactly is it that you have in mind?" He churned sitting in the seat across from Akago with and equal sinister look.

The sweet scent of freshly cooked pancakes, eggs, and sausage wafted through out the kitchen. Sango hummed a tune to herself silently flipping over a chocolate chip pancake. She danced to the tune in her head walking over to the counter making freshly squeezed orange juice.

Unknown to Sango a newly waken Rin wandered her way into the kitchen. She wore a blue and yellow pair of boxers with a tight light blue muscle shirt which ironically fitted her curves perfectly. She rubbed her eyes and smiled and Sango's odd dancing. " I do think that I smell my big sis cooking." She teased.

Sango jumped slightly but spun around to find her child like friend. Sango's eyes gleamed with joy. " Oh, my, RIN!" She squealed and ran over to the girl. Sango enveloped her in a big bear hug. "How are you feeling?"

Rin giggled a little, "I'm fine. Thanks to all of you and Sessy." Sango backed away a little bit to look the girl over. She had a few bruises. However the giant gash that she had remembered being on Rin's arm yesterday was mysteriously gone.

Sango hesitantly reached out to grasp Rin's bare arm. "Hey I thought you had a gash in you arm Rin. What happened to it?" Sango finally questioned. Rin thought about it a second and looked down to the once throbbing arm. Like Sango said the cut was gone. Rin reached up to rub the spot to be sure.

"Hey your right. I wonder if Sessy did something." She whispered contemplating. Kagome eyes widened a bit. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't have. No. He wouldn't take care of a human. But he did take her to his room last night. And there is the odd nickname that Rin keeps calling him by. Wow… First Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. What the hell is going on?

"Um, Sango? Sango?" Rin questioned waving her hand in front of the older girls eyes. "Oh, sorry." Sango muttered. "So what exactly happened yesterday? All Miroku and I heard was bits and pieces."

Rin sighed and walked over to the granite counter and sat in one of the many stools. "Well to make a long story short. I called Kagome to pick me up cause this really bad mean guy was coming after me. He also had attacked Kagome."

"You mean Naraku came after you after he had harassed Kagome. Trying to get to her through you." Sango interrupted.

"Yeah, so I was running after I got attacked in my apartment. I ran into bus Inuyasha saved me. Inuyasha fought this other mean guy. He fell off the bridge. Then Kagome tried to help me and was knocked out. Then as this cold-blooded killer advanced on me puff Sessy swoops down and carried me off to safety. It was amazing. He was swift and agile it was as if he floated."

"Rin you do realize your falling for a guy that you don't even know? I would be careful Sesshomaru is well, harsh." Sango mentioned. Starting a plate for Rin.

"Haven't yea ever heard of love at first sight?" Rin retorted sighing dreamily.

Sango sighed. "No mine groped me." Sango mused.

"You mean that black haired guy right?" Rin questioned.

"Yea how did you know?" Sango asked a little confused.

Rin giggled a little bit rubbing the back of her head. "Well let's just say I bumped into him on the way to the kitchen. He's extremely nice." She laughed a little uneasy. "I kind of sort of smacked him though."

"Ugh, When I get my hands on him!" Sango screamed stomping towards the door. "Um, Sango what about the pancakes…" Rin whined pointing towards the cooking food. Sango stopped in mid step and walked back over to the food. "Fine, later." She grinned evily.

Rin shuddered at the look her friend made. "Say, what exactly is your relationship with Miroku anyways?" Rin realized she hadn't really asked. Sango blushed only a little a grinned sweetly. "Is he your boooooyfrined?" Rin cooed softly.

"Um, well sort of. You see he's well my um well…" Sango jumbled not sure really how to explain what her and Miroku was.

Rin gasped. "You aren't married are you?"

Sango giggled, "No, no he is my mate. It is sort of like marriage. You see only a priestess could break the bond. Its just that scoundrel has such wandering hands I swear the one day I will break them off." She began to seethe.

"Wow, wow down girl. What? How exactly did you become a mate?" Rin asked absolutely confused as she continued to dig into her meal.

"Oh, just that the lovely Sango accompanied me to an un restful night in my room. Well since then she has always been with me. She is mine." Miroku spoke with a very serious tone.

"There's more to it than that Miroku!" She scolded. Miroku laughed slightly and walked over to give her a hug. All he got how ever was a lump on the head from her wooden spoon. "Yours nothing! Tell me I'm curious when do you finally think you'll stop being such a lecher!" She screamed hitting him again. Rin watched the seen play out with a soft smile. "I don't know why I put up with you!" She screamed.

"Why I have no idea what you speak of my dear Sango." He cooed softly trying to hug her once again. Sango stepped aside from his advances raising her spoon once more. "If you really want to redeem yourself then you can make use by waking up Inuyasha and Kagome. The whole club has already eating and I'm tired of waiting on them. Oh yeah Rin where is Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he went out on business- she emphasized with her hands – he said he'd be back when night fell." She said almost looking a little down.

"Buisness you say?" Miroku bemused curious to what business Sesshomaru was attending.

"Why are you still here!" Sango yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Well I thought I would give the lovers five more minutes but if you just absolutely insist." He smiled deviously walking towards the hallway.

The familiar warm content feeling washed over Kagome as she awoke supplely in Inuyasha's arms. She just couldn't get over the feeling she always had when she was with him. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. She tried avoiding getting so close to someone she did not know, but here she was with him anyways. It was hard for her to believe that she had detested him so much when they first met. She looked up at the supernatural being. He really did look like he was a god. Although if you took away the ears, claws, fangs, and silver hair he looked human enough. She wouldn't change him for the world though. Everything about him was perfect. Who would of thought that he had not a single scar on his body. She couldn't help but notice his bronze perfectly muscled peeks. She subconsciously rubbed her hands down his chest to his durable abs and back up again. During her subconscious massaging she gazed up at his perfect face.

He groaned softly at her massaging causing Kagome to instantly stop. She looked up at him shyly to still see him fast asleep. A strand of his silky hair was obnoxiously sprawled across his face. Kagome reached up to swipe it away softly. She trailed her hand down his cheek and couldn't help but smile when he nuzzled into her hand. Curiosity got the better of her as she tweaked his ear slightly. She gradually began to stroke it causing Inuyasha to give off this deep purring sound. She smiled even brighter but stopped after she saw one of his lazily feline eyes glancing at her up. She self-consciously held her hand and blushed at being caught.

He smirked stretching out his arms tucking them below his head. "You know ya really shouldn't do that bitch." He commented amused.

"What afraid you might start kicking your leg." She retorted angered he was calling her the b word again.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow spinning them around to where he had her pinned below him. Kagome gasped looking up at Inuyasha's playful eyes. He grounded his hard pelvic into her roughly and whispered in her ear, "Ya see it's a real turn on…" He trailed off leaving wet hot kissed along her jaw line.

Kagome was at an utter lost for words. How could she be turning him on when he was doing that to her? Her mind was jumbled until it registered in her mind that his hands were trailing up her shirt.

She breathed deeply and pushed against his broad shoulders. "Inu-Inuyasha w-we can't do, ugh, this…"

"Are you saying that ya want me to stop?" He whispered into her ear nibbling on the lobe ever so gently.

"Yes…" She breathed out despite the fact deep down inside she knew she would of let him continue. No, wanted him to continue.

"Maybe, I don't wanna." He teased groping her slightly teasing her already tender nipple.

Kagome whined against her will.

"I-if you don't I I I'm." She stuttered trying to gain some sort of sanity. "If I don't you'll what? I'm curious. Your scent is over whelming me Kagome. You can't resist me." He sighed looking into her glossy eyes.

The arrogant comment gave Kagome some of her dignity back. "Is that so? You would be surprised at how well I can be at persuading. Just because I'm not some egotistical guy doesn't mean I don't have my ways."

Inuyasha smirked at her again. "If you say so." He murmured sucking on her neck once again. His hand continued his repetitive fondling. Not long after intense pain shot through his stomach. He rolled off her doubling over on the floor. He felt that he would vomit. It didn't take long to conclude what the pain was coming from. She had kicked him. His bitch had kicked his painfully hard erection. He wasn't sure he had ever felt this kind of pain before.

Kagome rolled over to the left side of the bed and glanced at Inuyasha hunkered down on the ground. She actually felt a little remorseful. Maybe she shouldn't have kicked him. But he just would not stop. But hey this guy got thrown off a bridge right. Maybe this might get his cockyness to lay low a little bit.

"W-well serves you right." She wavered upon hearing a growl escape Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome studied him closer with slight irritation.

Inuyasha lifted himself away from the ground and met his eyes with Kagome's frightened ones. His eyes bleed red and his teeth looked uncharacteristically larger as he snarled.

"You better run bitch." He hissed. Kagome knew how to take a hint and was gone before the sentence left his snarled lips.

Even with the head start she barely made it to the living room before he had her tackled and straddled against the leather couch.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered reaching up and barley cupping his left cheek.

He growled once more but she would not move her hand. "Why aren't ya more afraid of me. I could rip you from limb to limb right now."

"You could, but you wont." Was her only reply.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. She was right. There was no way in hell that he would hurt her. In the few days he had known her he wanted her more than any one he had ever meet. No this women was his. He would be damned if something bad happened to her. But still when his demon side took over he lost control of himself. He could have. No…

"You stupid trusting fool." He nuzzled against her neck.

"You asked me to trust you and you've never given me a reason not to. Well maybe by not telling me about the whole gang thing. But besides that." She paused. "I'm sorry that I racked you. I just I didn't know what I was thinking" She whispered ashamed.

"Feh, don't worry about it. It's not like it would faze such a great demon as I." He gloated. "I should have slowed down. I just when were so close I just I dunno."

"Why do your eyes glow red like that?" She questioned innocently.

"I think you just riled me up. Usually I have better control. Maybe ya just caught me off guard. I am a great demon." He answered.

'gezz he is so arrogant' she thought. But despite that something made her smile. She reached up an brushed her lips against him in a sweet chaste kiss.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to take control of the kiss again burying his tongue into her sweet crevice. Kagome pushed up against him in order to get closer. It only caused him to groan. She snaked her hands through his scalp running it through his silky hair. Inuyasha trailed down her neck in response nibbling ever so lightly.

"Inuyasha." she moaned he needed to stop they needed to slow down. But damn he was so hot and it felt so good she was just numb. Inuyasha wasn't planning on stopping he didn't think he could. He was drunk on the sweet scent and it was driving him insane.

"Gods you're absolutely amazing." He whispered against her skin

Kagome lost all ability to talk. His hands roamed down to the hem of the tank and quickly traveled up it against her silky flesh.

"Inuyasha what what are" She tried to speak. In one swift motion he slipped the flimsy tank from her body and came down on her swollen lips. His skin set fire to hers. He broke apart from her and leaned on his elbows to admire her amazing body. He thought he could get use to this. He began at her face and bruised lips. His wandering eyes trailed down her body. She wore a black silk lacy bra. He could only stare up and down her again and again.

Kagome began to feel self-conscious attempting to cover her upper half. "No." he choked "Your body its absolutely wow. It's…"

"Half naked with a half naked hanyou smothering you." A familiar voice echoed through the room.

Inuyasha growled covering her body with his. He didn't want that damn Miroku to his property.

Kagome squeaked in embarrassment hiding her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"My my Inuyasha and her you always say im a pervert how long have you known Miss Kagome and your already ravishing her." He teased watching the couple.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha seethed

"I told Sango I thought Id give you five minutes or so. I guess I should of waited a little longer. Never took you as the slow torturous type.

Inuyasha growled. "You are so DEAD!"


	8. Chapter 8: What Now

A/N: This song is by Oleander: Halo. It also inspired me to write this song. And is the emotions in which I hope to accomplish with this chapter and the next.

Chapter 8: Sweet Ignorance

And it's always little things  
That to the surface brings  
The comfort in the pain  
The fear behind the smile  
We lose along the way  
The things we leave behind  
Along the precipice  
Of things we should not climb  
And I'm the first in line  
There's an anchor around my heart  
Dragging me down  
Beneath the waves in silence I fall  
There's a halo above my head  
Spinning me 'round  
'Cause I don't know if I'm alive or dead  
A dagger in my hand  
Bleeding me dry

And it's always little things  
That to the surface brings  
The space you need to breathe  
Before the curtain call  
The light that leads the way  
Before you hit the wall  
The mountain that you climb  
Just to take a fall  
For blind among the blind

There's an anchor around my heart  
Dragging me down  
Beneath the waves in silence I fall  
There's a halo above my head  
Spinning me 'round  
'Cause I don't know if I'm alive or dead

There's a dagger in my hand  
Bleeding me dry

And all we have to lose is time  
And what we lose we leave behind  
Stay around and we will shine

Miroku grinned his infamous lecherous grin at Inuyasha who attempted to strangle in him, but remembered he would have to get off the couch with the deity still under him half naked.

"I'm dead?" Miroku questioned. " By the looks of it I doubt you would not have lasted much longer if I had not put a stop to your hormones. Your scent _is_ about to kill me." Miroku taunted.

Inuyasha growled openly and reached for the blanket on the back of the couch covering Kagome promptly. "Stay put." He ordered her. Inuyasha quickly sprang up and dashed after a laughing Miroku. "I'll show you the meaning of death. Come back here yea coward." Inuyasha screamed running out the door.

Rin began setting the table so that everyone could have breakfast. She counted each seat to be absolutely sure she hadn't missed a person. "Lets see, one,two, um….. three, four, five. Well if Sessy comes back then six. Alright all ready Sango." She called over to the other girl.

"Rin, didn't you just eat?" Sang asked with a giggle.

"Well, I'm still hungry. Besides I want to have breakfast well lunch with everyone." She smiled skipping over to Sango to grab one more plate childishly. "You know Sango. This might sound crazy but I really kind of like it here. Even if it is a gang."

Sango couldn't help but laugh at Rin's remark. She too felt the same as Rin. "Well you always did like an adventure Rin.

"Well your all like one big family. Your sort of a 'good' gang." She naively gathered.

"I don't think there is such thing as a good gang Rin. Were just not as vile as most gangs. We still do things that well would land us time if caught. Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha though have a rep. I truly think the two hold so much power over Tokyo they can pull strings with anyone." Sango explained stirring more pancake batter.

"How is it that they can do that?" Rin asked.

"Easy money and a whole lot of it. Their father was and extremely powerful mob boss. Sesshomaru went more secluded with a gang than a mob. When the old man passed away all the money and business fell upon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shunned because of his half heritage. Sesshomaru took him in. They began two separate gangs. Miroku is their cousin. So he just sort of fell into the job soon after." She explained further.

"How did you fall into the gang? I always thought you would become a big time lawyer of something." Rin inquired.

"Me well that happened because of Miroku. It was funny how I met Miroku actually. For some reason he was in our town. Business no doubt. We were both in the super market. Some guy harassed me and Miroku took care of him. Of course I knew I could of taken care of myself but it was sort of nice having someone 'save' me. He asked me if I wanted to go to dinner and so I did. We had a lot in common surprisingly. Then he gropped me. It made me so mad that I threw my plate at him and stomped out of the restaurant and walked home." Sango giggled and sat down in the stool next to Rin.

"So then…" Rin pushed.

"Well in the heated rage I left my purse at the restaurant. I went home and dad was in one of his moods. I found Kohaku on the couch bruised. It made me so furious that I told dad off. He was so drunk off his ass Rin. He just flat out beat me. Then the next thing I knew dad was pinned against the wall with a very animalistic Miroku cutting off his air supply. Miroku threatened him and told him that he was taking me and Kohaku away and if dad protested then he was going to have him killed. So this amazingly beautiful charming stranger took me and Kohaku to this very house. Him and I talked for hours. Since my family and I have had a history with demon slaying he offered me to become part of the gang and stay with him. He also opted to pay for Kohaku to go to college if he wanted to. How could I pass it up? I think I've been in love ever since." She smiled dreamily.

"Wow that's so romantic." Rin whispered.

"Come on Inuyasha. What's wrong don't tell me that your hormones still got yea in a twist." Miroku yelled passing by Rin and Sango towards the pool house.

"And there goes prince charming…" Sango whispered smacking her head.

"MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled hot on Miroku's tail.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Rin inquired at the horrible splashing sounds along with a growl here or there.

"Hormones huh? I wonder just what him and Kagome were doing." Sango smiled deviously.

"Who would of thought, our little Kagome with gang leader Inuyasha. I always pictured her ending up with a doctor or something." Rin laughed.

Sango couldn't help but laugh as well, "They ironically complete each other. I just wonder if the other realizes this."

"Speak of the devil…" Rin bellowed out when a very disarrayed Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing a sliky robe over her pajamas. She blushed brightly and averted their eyesight perfectly as she opened the fridge pulling out the orange juice.

"So what exactly is going on Kagome?" Sango teased.

"Uhh, well…" Kagome trailed off once a very soaked Inuyasha and Miroku entered the kitchen. Miroku unlike Inuyasha however, had a black eye, bloody lip, and various cuts and bruises on his arm and chest. Both wore torn clothing.

Sango looked at the two annoyed. "Well nothing like a dip in the pool to wake you two brutes up. Don't you two think you could of handled the situation just a little more mature. You are both what twenty-one. Yeah that makes you adults." She scolded.

"Well tell fucking peeping tom over here to keep his damn nose and eyes out of my damn business." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome scolded.

"Well, if Inuyasha was not such a hound dog…" Miroku began.

"Wow, breakfast looks sooo delicious. Let's eat." Kagome tried changing the subject despite the two looks she got from her best friends.

Sango had enough of the conversation and bickering. She cooked a meal and damnit it was going to get eaten with out any arguments. She pointed at Kagome, "You we'll talk later." "You and you."she pointed at Miroku then Inuyasha. "Upstairs get changed, then we are going to have breakfast. Got it good. Now march." Sango yelled pointing upstairs.

"Damn Sango its almost dinner not breakfast." Inuyasha yelled. Sango's eyes glared with fire.

Both demons grumbled and turned toward the staircase to get changed.

"So um, Kagome. Hound dog?" Rin smiled.

"Well, you see we were um, He uh kissed me and well Miroku um…" Kagome pondered the best way to explain this to her friends.

Sango took a deep sigh turning slightly sadden eyes at Kagome. "Um, Kagome. Maybe you should be careful with this getting close and involved with Inuyasha. If you're made part of this gang you realize no matter the circumstances you're stuck till death. Beside I sort of heard a conversation between Inuyasha and Miroku last night. I questioned Miroku later about it. You well, you look like this girl. The last girl Inuyasha was with about two or three months ago. It seemed like a serious relationship that she ended. It involved Naraku or something. He's been pretty bitter about it. Miroku was warning him about getting involve with you based on the um, slight similarities. I'm mean, has he said anything about it? Just be careful. I'm not saying he doesn't really like you. It's just unlike Inuyasha to take a fancy so quick. According to Miroku. You should take it slow just so…"

"He is not using me?" Kagome finished half questioned feeling slightly hurt. She laughed slightly. "Like every other guy right?"

"I'm just saying Kagome. I don't know for a fact just be careful." She whispered wishing she wouldn't have brought up the conversation in the first place.

"It kind of wouldn't surprise me. I mean why else would he have been so nice all of a sudden and taken care of me. Who was I kidding? I mean come on someone actually liking me for me." She whispered in sorrow. "I know who you were talking about. I sort of saw a picture of her by his couch. It wasn't there before. I guess he had taken it out to look at her."

"Oh, come Kagome. Don't get down on your self. Sango just wants you to be careful that's all." Rin tried bettering the conversation.

"Your right maybe I should just go to talk to him. Be positive right?" Kagome smiled slightly running up the stairs.

"I should of thought that better out. But she needed to know." Sango spoke in gloomy tones.

Kagome walked slowly to the door to Inuyasha's apartment hearing a rather heated discussion between Miroku and Inuyasha. She knew she shouldn't ease drop. But, she just couldn't contain herself.

"You know my conversation with you last night still stands." Miroku growled. "How could you just take advantage of Kagome like that? Have you even thought about her feelings on this whole thing? I do know you have not talked with her about everything." He asked.

"Yer right Houshi. You figured me all out. I'm simply keeping Kagome around for a good fuck. Looks exactly like Kikyou minus the virgin part. Hmph, just think virgin blood pretty damn hot. Better yet just think how much I'm pissing Naraku off by keeping her with me. And once I figure out what the fuck is so special about the bitch I'll just use her against Naraku. I'll become the almighty alpha male. Then when I'm done I'll just throw her back on the street. Maybe someone else will pick her up if she's lucky. I don't' care either way just along as the burden is gone." Inuyasha finished with a deep glare at Miroku.

Kagome gasped. 'h-how could he… She thought. She ran away from the door, down the stairs, and into the clubs lady bathrooms. Her eyes stung with betrayal. How could this happen to her again. She actually thought she was falling in love. No, there was no way that something that amazing could happen to her. She was a nobody. Alone. With nothing. What was she going to do.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha with an equal glare waiting for him to finish up. "Do you actually think that low of me Miroku? Do you really think I think that of her? Yea maybe I am movin to fast. Maybe it is a little quick after what that bitch Kikyou did to me. And yea they look similar. But Kagome is not Kikyou. She's a hell of a lot more. I –I just can't explain it. Her smell teases me all the time. I find myself content with just staring at her damnit. And if you think I am going to allow something bad to happen to her then just get the hell out now. Do not sass me for wanting to make something work." He finished mad that Miroku thought for a mere second that he thought of Kagome any less.

Miroku smiled. "I just want to make sure dear cousin. The girl really loves you and I am not going to see her heart broken. I do not think she can take It." He whispered walking out of the apartment. Miroku stiffed around outside smelling Kagome only slightly but shrugged it off.

Breakfast was beyond tense. Every second or so a growl erupted between Miroku or Inuyasha. Kagome sat on the opposite side of the table aggravating Inuyasha to no end. She had seemed different since the fight between him and Miroku. She smelled heavily of lavender soap. Almost as though she had washed her body or face with it several times.

"So, what exactly do we do now?" Kagome asked trying to ease the silence and not break into tears. "I mean me and Rin can't just hide here forever. I would hate to be a _burden_ or something." She hissed slightly.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, which did not go, unnoticed by Sango. "What do you mean burden Kagome don't be ridiculous." Sango interjected.

Miroku cleared his throat breaking the uneasy silence again. "You know I have been thinking. I think it strange that Naraku has seemed to know where Kagome and Rin were at all times. More or less I find it even more interesting that he seemed to know plans that our gang was carrying out."

"Sounds to me like we got a blabber mouth in the gang." Inuyasha snarled. He hated traitors more than anything in the world.

"Precisely." Miroku agreed.

"I'm done…" Kagome whispered standing from the table walking to the staircase like a zombie with down caste eyes.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled at the odd change of mood in Kagome. He stood from the table and made his way to the staircase as well.

"What is going on now?" Miroku thought out loud.

Kagome was sitting on the very couch that her and Inuyasha had earlier been. The tears just pooled at her eyes. This was her hope. Now she could not stay her either. She had to leave. Just like home. She was loosing her home once again. She heard the door slam and guessed it had to be Inuyasha. Her suspicion was correct upon hearing him yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you pmsing or something? Answer me damnit." Inuyasha yelled. She was beginning to scare him a little. The tears burnt his nose more than ever before. Something was seriously wrong. No one had assaulted her or anything right? "ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

"I hate you…" She whispered. She looked at him with actual hate in her eyes. He had seen eyes like that before. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dried.

"Wwhat?" He mumbled trying to process what the hell was going on.

"I trusted you. I even, I even thought I. You're just like him. You mongrel. I was the idiot. I'm just a stupid virgin bitch." She yelled.

She stood to walk off but was grabbed harshly around her wrist and yanked back to the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you wench? I've been helping you every step of the fucking way. Learn some respect. I ought to just throw you out on the street. I betray you? Psh, maybe I hate you? What? Did yea ever think of that. Love isn't real anyways. Its just a stupid ass figment of my fucking imagination. You wanna see a mongrel I'll be happy to show yea one." He screamed the anger rising in his blood.

"Great! Maybe I'll just go to Naraku and give him what he wants to destroy you. Then afterwards he'll kill me and you'll never have to look at me again. I've got nothing left to lose. Especially you!" She screamed slapping him and running off to her room slamming it with more force than he thought possible for her weak human frame.

He couldn't believe it. The feelings he had had. It was déjà vu all over again. The night of Kikyou played through his mind. They were in bed right after a long fuck. Both out of breathe. He asked her if she was ready to be his mate. She smiled and agreed. He laid her down on the pillow and sucked gently on her neck readying it for his mark. Slowly he sunk his teeth into her. Unexpectedly he was shocked to little strength. His body felt like he was on fire. She had rejected him then purified him with her miko energy. He was turned into but a weak human and thought it was over. She stood over him laughing sadistically. "How could you ever thought that I loved a mongrel like you? Naraku's my only master. After I give him the information he seeks I will help him desecrate you and you pathetic family. Everything went black to him. All he could feel was his weak heart shattering.

He growled and walked out the apartment down to the kitchen table he had been only a few minutes ago. He punched his fist through the marble table sending pieces everywhere. Miroku, Sango, and Rin jumped up quickly before getting crushed by debris.

"What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha? Have you gone mad?" Miroku yelled that Inuyasha was idiot enough to possibly put Sango or Rin in danger. Inuyasha's eyes blazed red.

"She's no better than Kikyou! The bitch could jump off a building for all I care. I never want to see her again!" He yelled walking out the back door and slamming it shut. Rin's eyes watered and she took off upstairs to Kagome.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked a guilty looking Sango. He grabbed Sango's shoulders shaking her slightly. "I know you have an idea I want to know and I want to know now." He questioned firmly. Sango had never seen this side of him before.

"I think it's my fault. You know how you told me about Kikyou well I sort of well talked to Kagome about it. I didn't think… I mean…" She stuttered as Miroku dropped his hold on her and walked away disappointed and silent.

"I can't get her to open the door." Rin shouted coming down the stairs balling. She sat down on the step upon seeing her other friend broken.

"Miroku I'm sorry I-." She shouted close to tears herself

"Enough. Did I not tell you to keep you mouth shut Sango." He yelled. "That was something that Inuyasha needed to talk out with her. You and I are supposed to have trust. I trusted in telling you that, that you would not say anything. Now what the fuck are we going to do!" He shouted again.

Sango was taken aback he had never yelled at her before. "I was worried for her Miroku what the hell was I suppose to do. If you cant understand that why don't you just break a damn table and run out like a crazed dog too." She yelled hurt and ran up the stairs as well to her room. (haha woo the stairs a popular.) Rin watched the scene play out. Miroku stared at her and walked passed her to the formal living room. With out any help to offer Rin too left to her room.

Sesshomaru had been gone most of the day. He got a tip the previous night that a minion of Naraku's was in Inuyasha's club. He was going to find out who it was once and for all and kill the vile creature. Unfortunate to him no one would talk. So it became just a day of killing. He entered Inuyasha's club through the front door. His nose was hit by several emotions at once. He smiled three different tears. One of which he knew came from Rin. He smelled a pissed Miroku along with and extremely pissed off Inuyasha and a full demon Inuyasha. What the hell happened in the seven hours he had been gone? First he found Miroku who was sitting on the formal living room couch.

"Care to explain?" He motioned the other demon. "Trying to figure out what caused such a speed bump between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango told Kagome of Kikyou. Surely that wasn't what really made her so Mad." He rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"Is it possible that she found something?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No I believe that is not the problem at hand." Miroku answered.

"Then she must have heard something." Sesshomaru decided.

"But what could she have… Oh, heavens no." warning bells finally went off in Miroku's head. He had smelled her scent outside of Inuyasha's apartment. She must have heard the first part of their conversation. He jumped off the couch and dashed out back to find Inuyasha.

"Bingo." Muttered Sesshomaru. He ascended the stairs to go and calm down the girl who was currently in his living quarters. He found the beautiful creature in bed with her face buried into the pillow. He knew she was crying. It bothered him to no end. He reached out to push the hair away from her eyes. Rin stiffened a bit looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…" She whispered. She jumped into his arms and held him in a tight embrace. Sesshomaru gasped and tensed up unsure of how to react to the girl.

"Oh, it's terrible. Everyone is fighting. Kagome might leave. I might have to leave too. What if Naraku what are we going to do. Everyone is upset and hurt. I can't do anything." Rin whined softly.

Sesshomaru sat there and held the fragile girl for an hour or so before she settled down before he finally spoke.

"Everything will be worked out in the end Rin. It is nothing but miscommunication. Do not worry yourself over such trivial nonsense." He whispered. Rin nodded and looked up at him with a smile.

"Funny, but I can't help but smile when you're here. I tried to stay upset but I can't because I know your right. I think I like being around you." She whispered ever so softly. Sesshomaru continued to watch the girl whose emotions played so openingly upon her face. She left herself completely vulnerable before him. And yet trusted him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you." Rin blushed slightly and couldn't help but place a chaste kiss that did not last but a mere second upon his lips. Sesshomaru looked at her stunned for a minute before he wore his stoic face once again.

Rin pushed away slightly feeling slightly stupid. _'oh why did she just go and do something stupid like that' she thought to herself.'_ She swung her leg over the bed and stood putting distance between her and her love. Her eyes became down cast and she held a miserable smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just never have, um done that. I was told you hate humans. And here I am fawning all over you. Ha, you're probably disgusted huh…" She whispered bitterly. She turned to look at a now standing Sesshomaru. He held a slight smile upon his lips, but she could not see his eyes for his curtain of silver bangs hid them.

"You are so strange to me." He whispered stepping closer to her, leaning so close that she thought her heart would stop. "However I've never felt disgusted by you." He whispered catching her lips with his hungry ones. Rin's eyes closed automatically savoring what the god in front of her had to offer. It wasn't long before he did slip his searing tongue between her lips to taste her for all that she was worth. Regrettably he with drew from her to allow the minx a breathe of air. She blushed violently but never wavered from his melting glare.

"Come, you should rest." He whispered.

She nodded and lay down beside him. It was only a matter of minutes before she fell to sleep in his warm embrace again.

Inuyasha's mind was in a million places at once; he stared up into the stars on top of the highest tree in his estate. His heart was irreplaceable. If it were up to him he would just have died then and there.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled from down below.

"What the fuck do ya want?" He asked harshly jumping down to his cousin.

"You got into an argument with Kagome, did you not." Miroku questioned. Inuyasha snarled at the girls name in pain. "Sango talked to her about Kikyou. I think the girl was coming upstairs to talk to you and over heard the beginning of our conversation." Miroku relayed his information.

"What fuckin difference does that… shit" Inuyasha began realizing just what Kagome had heard him say.

"She felt betrayed. She never realized that you were saying you did not think that of her at all." Miroku finished as Inuyasha darted to the house.

Damn all the things he had said to her. It wasn't true Kagome he thought. He had to get it through her head. If she knew then she would not hate him. God damnit why did this happen. He rushed through the kitchen door and up to the apartment and burst through her door.

"KAGOME! Kagome when you heard…" He stopped looking around her room. She was gone. The window was open. She had left again. Just like before. Except now she was in more trouble than ever before. Damn.

Kagome felt ridiculous. Here she was running away from Inuyasha once again. But, she couldn't just stay. Despite the fact she had lied when she told him she hated him; it didn't take change the fact that he truly hated her.

She was alone.

She couldn't involve her anyone. She couldn't turn to her mother, grandfather, or even her little brother. There was no way her family could protect themselves from Naraku. Hell she couldn't even protect herself from Naraku. She was sure it wouldn't be long before he caught and killed her.

Kagome soon found her self-walking in downtown Tokyo. Lights lit up her surroundings. She was maybe eleven blocks or so from the club. She didn't know why but she found herself standing outside of a local bar. Maybe exhaustion had just taken hold of her. Against better her better decision she decided to take a rest at the bar. There was not very many people there. It was only seven or eight on a Wednesday night. So she wasn't extremely surprised. Kagome sat in the far stool on the end. She didn't want to think of anything. She just buried her head in her hands and attempted not to cry.

"Seems ye need a drink little one." A sweet generous voice spoke.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and glanced up to find an old face. The old woman was short and a little heavy. She wore an eye patch over her right eye and had her gray hair pulled back neatly in a ponytail. She smiled sweetly and had eyes that were hardened from most likely seeing much hardship.

"Hmm, ye seem familiar to me. Are you not the one who has been staying with Inuyasha?" The woman asked. Kagome perked up slightly at this.

"How would you know that?" Kagome asked slightly suspicious.

"Aye then I am sure you do need a drink. My name is Kaede. I trained the boy the called Miroku. He has a spiritual power, which is my specialty. We talk often. The last time we talked he spoke of a girl who looked much like my treacherous sister Kikyou." At that Kagome's eyes lost their spark. This did not go unnoticed by Kaede.

"So, I've heard." Kagome bitterly spat. "Upon seeing you the resemblance seemed almost uncanny. But, now that aye take a better look. Yer skin is sun kissed, yer emotions are there, and your eyes hold a certain kindness that is rare in these times."

Kagome could help but not to smile at that. "Yea well if I am so amazing why is it that Inuyasha hates me so much." She cried softly.

"Here." Whispered Kaede as she placed a small glass in front of Kagome. "Scotch-On-The-Rocks. Maybe it might help ye to loosen up. It's on the house." Kagome hesitantly took the glass from the elder women.

Kagome stared at the glass. She had never drank before. It just wasn't something that she ever had an interest in. But at that moment she was both heartbroken and lost, so it seemed like a good idea. She took a swig of the liquid ad quickly covered her mouth with her back hand, afraid she was going to start to gag and spit it out. The scorching liquid burned all the way down her throat to her stomach. It did however left a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

Kaede watched the girl in amusement. "I would say ye don't drink often." She pointed out the obvious.

"This is true." Kagome answered. "Um, Kaede I would say you know Inuyasha pretty well right?"

"Ye close enough." She replied.

"Well since Kikyou is your um, sister I would guess that you maybe know what exactly was between them. Not that I care or anything. Just uh, trying to make conversation." Curiosity getting the better of her she had to ask.

"You see my lady, my sister met Inuyasha when he came to this very bar. They hit it off nicely. The only odd think though was the fact that Kikyou was never around. I had assumed that she was always with Inuyasha. Later I found out that she had allowed a slim so evil and so low as Naraku to desecrete her good name and body. How she hid this from all the demons especially Inuyasha's nose is still unknown to me. According to Miroku when Inuyasha decided to take her as a mate she purified him into a human for a week. It left him extremely weak. I was sure upon seeing him that he was a goner." She took a deep breath

Kagome took yet another swig from her drink trying to not gag. "S-so um, what exactly is a mate is that like marriage?" Kagome questioned slightly confused by the word.

Kaede smiled. "Ye see when a demon and another consummate it is either that of lust or that of love. A beginning mark is made on the left side of the neck. This leaves a certain mark depending on the demon for one week until it fades. Then if the two had not yet consummated then another mark is made. Think of this as an engagement ring. It leaves the male's scent wrapped around the woman's sending warnings out to any other male. Some stronger demons can overcome the smell on the female but for the most part she is save from other demons. The once the two consummate the actual mark is placed on the right side of the neck. And they are what we call Husband and Wife, but what demons call mates." She finished. Kagome watched with absolute curiosity to the strange ways of demons. She doubted that Inuyasha had ever seen her that way before. The thought made her feel sick all over again and she downed the rest of the drink.

"So what happened then?" She pressed on.

"Inuyasha fell into a slump. He was always miserable. Killed more than usual. Drank more. His attitude turned to the worse. He was despondent until that is you came." Kaede answered.

"Your wrong." Kagome accidentally screamed heatedly. She cleared her throat before continuing further. "I I heard him talking to Miroku. He hates me."

"Really now Kagome don't ye think that ye should talk this out with Inuyasha maybe ye heard him wrong. He has a rep for being well blunt, mean, and egotistical." Kaede tried to reason.

"I can't he wanted me gone, so now I'm gone." She sighed dejectedly.

Kaede gasped lightly. "Ye mean you left and came all this way alone. Are ye mad child you could get into serious trouble? Ye will stay with me tonight. I do not want ye out especially now that it is getting dark." Kaede scolded.

She slowly made her way to the corner of the bar and disappeared into the back room.

Kagome again buried her head in her hand still holding the glass. Great now I'm being driven to drink. But, I know what I heard. This couldn't possibly all be one big miscommunication can it? Now stop dreaming Kagome you just wished that were what all this was. Come on reality girl. Kagome thought to herself.

"Another one there little lady?" A male voice all but too cheerfully asked. Kagome looked up at the scrawny lengthy man. He almost looked snake like with high cheekbones and beady eyes.

"Where did Kaede go?" She asked feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Oh, the hags just a little tied up. Business work you understand." The man laughed making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable.

The snake looking man began to mix another drink for Kagome. Unknown to her though once the snake man turned his back to her he slept two pills into the concoction then stirred it.

"Here this is something I like to call "a one way ticket to hell. It will get rid of all your worries." He laughed pushing the drink into the flimsy girls hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I don't drink all that often." She whispered.

"Aw, but one more won't hurt you dear girl." He goaded pushing the glass further towards her.

Kagome nodded taking the drink against her better judgement. She sipped the strong substance and grimaced at the horrible taste. She barely swallowed it before erupting into a fit of coughs.

"This is horrible what is it?" she coughed.

The scary looking man smiled, "Just vodka, rum, and cherry extract my dear girl. Don't worry it is completely harmless. Don't you want to forget your worries? Besides it would be a waste if you didn't drink it you don't want that now do you?" He coaxed.

Kagome slipped on the drink a couple more times. It wasn't long before she couldn't feel her feet. She could have sworn that the room was spinning as well. She glanced around the room to notice that there was no one in sight.

"Ugh, hhow l-ate is it?" She mumbled to herself.

"Late enough Kagome." Spoke the snake man who was at present locking up the bar's front doors. He laughed sadistically making his way toward Kagome.

"Hh-ow a are yoou. H-ow do you kknow my name." She stuttered attempting to stand from the bar stool. She was hardly able to walk but knew she needed to get away from this man. She stumbled quickly into Kaede's office Her eyes widened when in surprise when she saw Kaede literally tied up and unconscious on the ground.

"Do you really want to play cat and mouse?" the man teased stalking closer towards the back room. Kagome pushed the door as hard as she could and fumbled with the key to lock the door. She crawled toward Kaede shuffling with her ropes. Even with her blurred vision she successfully was able to untie the ropes.

Kagome sat back and took a deep breath. "Ugh, wwhat's wrong w-ith mee? I-I onl-y had t two drinks. I cancan't be dr-dr-drunk." She screamed with annoyance at the room spinning with her blurred vision.

"I would say that you do have a hard time holding your liquor. If I knew that I would of just given you a few more drinks. Instead I just slipped a few loratabs in your vodka. I'm sure your feeling very loppy. Soon you won't even be able to feel you legs and arms." The man laughed from behind the door.

"Ugh, y-you what?" She whispered despite the horrible ringing that was buzzing through her head.

"You should be rather excited Kagome just think in the next hour you'll be reunited with your beloved Naraku. He has much he wants to talk to you about." The man cackled hitting the door hard with his body just to scare her.

"Inu-yasha…" She spook with desperation and tears collapsing against the cold hard ground. _'No! I can't rely on him anymore. He's gone and out of my life. But…' _

The knock against the door began to shake the wall. "He is not coming for you girl, remember you pushed him away." He laughed yet again knocking the door clear on the ground. His eyes glowed blue and a long thin snake like tongue licked his scaly lips. "Of course such a beauty as you perhaps he might make an exception and come get you."

Kagome attempted to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheek. That's exactly what he wanted. Inuyasha wasn't coming. He hated her. She was alone. She had to get out of this.

The man stalked towards her and grabbed the front of Kagome's blouse lifting her up against the wall. "You know the interesting thing about eavesdroppers?" the man asked.

Kagome began to shake violently but attempted to grab the man's hands that held her against the wall. She fought for all that she was worth yet it was not enough.

"They don't always get the information straight. That's usually how rumors start." He murmured licking the side of her face. "Maybe you should of stayed to hear the whole conversation."

"B-but Ho-w?" she whispered.

"I've been monitoring Inuyasha's the past three months. I took a fucking beating from that bastard. I was more than happy to help Naraku take you away from that hanyou." He cackled yet again.

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-what dodo y-y-you mean?" Kagome murmered wondering what he meant about the eavesdropping.

A second set of arms appeared from inside the monsters shirt. He reached into his pocket for a tape recorder.

"Hmph, I tape everything that goes on in that club." He spoke pushing the button.

"Yer right Houshi. You figured me all out. I'm simply keeping Kagome around for a good fuck. Looks exactly like Kikyou minus the virgin part. Hmph, just think virgin blood pretty damn hot. Better yet just think how much I'm pissing Naraku off by keeping her with me. And once I figure out what the fuck is so special about the bitch I'll just use her against Naraku. I'll become the almighty alpha male. Then when I'm done I'll just throw her back on the street. Maybe someone else will pick her up if she's lucky. I don't' care either way just along as the burden is gone."

Then there was a slight pause as Kagome closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. That was exactly what she had thought he said. The pain in her lower stomach ached all over again.

"Do you actually think that low of me Miroku? Do you really think I think that of her? Yea maybe I am movin to fast. Maybe it is a little quick after what that bitch Kikyou did to me. And yea they look similar. But Kagome is not Kikyou. She's a hell of a lot more. I –I just can't explain it. Her smell teases me all the time. I find myself content with just staring at her damnit. And if you think I am going to allow something bad to happen to her then just get the hell out now. Do not sass me for wanting to make something work."

Kagomes eyes widened in pain and the tears she had done everything to contain finally spilled. "No…" She murmured pitifully for being such and idiot. The things she had said.

"Just think you broke his heart. It is entirely your fault. Now, he will not come for you. Not this time. He really does hate you." He taunted lifting her up higher against the wall.

L-et me GO." She screamed. "LET ME GO NOW!" Kagome screamed once more emitting a bright pink light from her body. The light pulsed and traveled directly into her hands that held the wrists of her attacker. The demon screamed in pain once he realized her power was burning his arms off. Kagome fell instantly to the ground. She crawled out of the office the best she could. Everything was dizzy and she was beginning to see spots.

"Ugh, you bitch." The demon yelled.

Despite the demons banter in the other room Kagome kept going the best she could. She grabbed hold of one of the bar stools and stood. She wobbled over to the door successfully. She wobbled over to the door. She needed to get help. Just as she was about to reach the door a hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. The demon swung her around to look into his hideous face. "I thought I might go easy on you but now…" He trailed off grasping the front of her shirt and threw her back against the opposite wall. She fell with a sickening thud against the ground. He held a portion of the front of her blouse that had ripped in his grasp. He growled annoyed at the wench for causing him to loose two precious detachments.

He walked over to her gripping her by the hair and raising her limp body up. His skinny torso began to stretch raising them higher into the air as began to take the original form of a snake demon.

"W-what are you…" She weakly spoke.

"I am a water god. Naraku is paying me very generously for you." The demon cackled yet again opening his mouth wide shooting out an ice beam at Kagome's arms. The ice began to incase Kagome's arm in a cold blanket. It wasn't long before Kagome found herself incased in ice from her feet to her neck.

Kagome's face contorted in pain. The ice felt like a thousand needles piercing her skin. Not to mention she was freezing. All she was wearing was a torn white tank with her bra of course, and a long black peasant skirt. She shivered uncontrollably even though she was trying with all her might not to.

"Yo-ou co-ward." Kagome all but shouted. The demon growled throwing an ice dagger cutting Kagome delicate cheek. She hissed at the pain but instead kept her mouth shut.

"Hmph, it is a shame I cannot leave you up there to die. It is an extraordinary thing to see one die of hypothermia. First you lose all feeling in you legs. Your body begins to shut down. Breathing becomes harder and shallower. You shake violently exerting what little strength you have left. Your skin then turns a magnificent shade of blue and purple hues. Hypothermia only takes but twenty minutes to really skink in. However for the victim time stands still until the last breath." He smiled wickedly.

"Y-ou a-are a a a si-ck babastard. Inu-inuyasha is g going to ri rip you fr-om limb t-o lim-b." Kagome spoke the best she could.

"Inuyasha huh? Remember girl that half-breed hates you. It really is a shame though. It would love to beat the whelp to a pulp.

A blast shattered the door into pieces that sliced up the Water demon. "Yea fucker? Here's yer chance." The familiar arrogant voice screamed.

"O—h go-ds Inuyasha." Kagome muttered with tears of joy before blacking out. She was cold and numb. Her head hurt too much to keep her eyes open. The last thing she heard was the horrible screams of a lowly demon.


	9. Chapter 9: Save Me

A/N: My favorite chapter title. Haha…

Chapter 9: Two Words…Kick Ass

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He smelled Kagome's blood and it caused him to boil. A familiar scent filled his air. He was sure that it belonged to one of the people in his gang. And that scent was all over _his_ Kagome. He came to the conclusion that this man could possibly be the traitor. Inuyasha peeked in seeing the lowly demon. The demon was strong but extremely dumb. He however was bothered by the fact that he couldn't see Kagome through the dirty window. He smelled her. And then he heard her.

"Y-ou a-are a a a si-ck babastard. Inu-inuyasha is g going to ri rip you fr-om limb t-o lim-b." Kagome stuttered rather weekly sounding.

"Wench!" The demon screamed. " If it were up to me I would rip _you_ to shreds. Oh, how I love to hear a women scream in pain. Of course as long as I don't kill you I suppose I could still hurt you. Then once that half-breed comes I will hang his corps."

"N-no lea-leave himm al-al-one. W-wou-ldn't y-ou ra-rather get r-is of of me." Kagome all but cried out. "Be-side In-u-yasha is is not co-ming." She would much rather die then go back to Naraku. At the rate she was going she would freeze to death anyways.

"Shut up wench. Your suppose to be bait act like it." He yelled sending a bolt of shock directed at Kagome. She screamed in absolute agony waiting for death. Inuyasha's eyes bleed. He pilled his fanged sword over his head .

"Inuyasha huh? Remember girl that half-breed hates you. It really is a shame though. It would love to beat the whelp to a pulp.

A blast shattered the door into pieces that sliced up the Water demon. "Yea fucker? Here's yer chance." The familiar arrogant voice screamed.

"O—h go-ds Inuyasha." Kagome muttered with tears of joy before blacking out.

The pathetic demon was not much of a fight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and popped his neck upon finishing the fight. He made the demon suffer in absolute agony. He wanted more blood but needed to help Kagome.

He raised his sword once again and carfully aimed it towards Kagome. He brought it down lightly sending a weak blast that shattered the ice covering her body. Kagome limply fell to the ground.

Inuyasha made to jump catching her and bringing her down safely to the ground. Her body was so cold. She had lost the tender pink hues in her skin. She almost looked dead. Her lips were blue and dry. If not for the shallow breathing and slow steady heartbeat he would of believed she was actually dead.

"Kagome!"

Nothing.

"Kagome, come on wake up." Inuyasha pleaded shaking her slightly.

Still no response.

He kissed her cold lips in hopes of warming them. _Mmhhmm_. She moaned against his lips. Inuyasha pulled away quickly looking at her. She still did not open her eyes but was barely conscious.

"Kagome…" He whispered. He was scared. The great Inuyasha was terrified for the first time in his life. He didn't know what the hell to do.

"C-cold… Ka Ka-ede." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and his nose went to work. He located Kaede in her backroom. She laid awake rubbing her head. "Come on yea old hag." He muttered picking her up and rushing back to the bar.

"What do I do. Tell me what the fuck to do!" He paniced in a demanding tone. "What the hell is wrong with her! Answer me." He grew impatient as Kaede checker her pulse and other various signs telling the wise lady what was wrong.

"She has consumed alcohol. I believe that demon slipped her something. Despite the mixture I think she is okay. What I fear now is the fact her body has gone into hypothermia. She needs warmth Inuyasha. I'd start by-."

"I know what to do now. I'm gonna take off with her. Call someone to pick yea up." He spoke gathering her up into his arms.

"But Inuyasha-." Kaede began.

"I can have her back seven minutes tops on foot." He yelled taking off through the door.

True to his word Inuyasha had Kagome back within the seven minutes. He had hopped from building top to building top. He held the treasure in his arms close to his body. He entered swiftly to the balcony of his room. Walking over to the bed he gently sat Kagome down. He ran to the bathroom grabbing two white fluffy towels and returned to Kagome in a mere minute. He returned to find Kagome once again conscious and staring up at him.

"Inu-Inuyasha." She meekly whispered.

"Kagome, don't get mad at me okay. I need to do this." Inuyasha assured her lifting her tank over her head. H looped his fingers between the waistbands of her shirt and pulled it down her luscious thighs.

As incoherent as Kagome felt she was definitely aware of Inuyasha's actions. Despite her self-consciousness of his _seeing_ her she needed to trust him. He didn't hate her. Even after the mean things she said he came after her. How could he want someone like her.

Inuyasha stripped himself of his black button up along with the black wife beater below it. As well he discarded his jeans down to his boxers. He figured it be a bad idea to go any further he didn't want to get carried away he was suppose to be saving her not seducing her. He leaned himself above the girl grabbing her arms and pushing her up against him in a sitting position as he straddled her in place.

"Hold on to me Kagome." He gently whispered against her ear placing her arms securely around his neck. With what strength she had left she tightened her hold around him.

"Yo-ou ca-came for mme-." She mumbled against the crook of his neck. Inuyasha expertly with nimble fingers unfastened the back of her bra. He undressed it away from her body throwing it carelessly to the ground. He leaned her back against the bed hovering over her gently.

"Of course I did." He whispered against her ear. He grabbed one of the towels soaking up the water that was on her body. He began at her neck, trailing it down her chest, to her stomach, and lastly the top of her thighs. All the while his eyes never left hers. For modesty reasons he figured he would behave. After feeling she was dried off enough he discarded the towel much like he had her bra. Inuyasha yanked the covers up and around them before laying gently a top of Kagome's still cold body.

Using his right elbow placed to the right of Kagome's forehead to hold him up, he rubbed her arm in an attempt to warm it. Kagome sighed savoring the warmth of his body against hers. Eventually he stopped and just laid against her. Kagome weakly brought her arms up to hug him around his waist.

Inuyasha was unsure how long they laid like that, but was happy to find that her body was heating up. Her breath was becoming stronger and her heart was beating quicker.

"Inuyasha, I-I um, wh-what I mean to s-say…" Kagome breathed slightly.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the crook of her neck to glance down at her. The tan took her face making it glow like usual.

"Inuyasha I-I really am sor-." She tried apologizing to only be silenced with an extremely chaste kiss from Inuyasha. "Tomorrow. Rest now and we will talk tomorrow."

Kagome nodded smiling shyly. The feeling was coming back into her muscles and for the first time she realized the feel of him against her. But, she didn't care it was Inuyasha as long as it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at her shyness guessing what was probably causing it. He flipped them over reversing their positions. Despite her modesty Kagome snuggled up closely to Inuyasha.

Miroku stayed in the formal living room until both Inuyasha and Kagome's scent filled his nose. He had set and contemplated over the earlier events. Most of which crossed his mind was Sango. Perhaps he had over reacted. They always argued over simple trivial things. She usually would take of mad at him. But, never had he once yelled at her like he had earlier that day.

Ironically the familiar scent filled his nose and he glance up to see Sango standing in the entryway. She stood in a furry robe and fuzzy blanket with puffy red eyes. Miroku's heart broke at the horrible state of his mate. He waved her over to the couch and motioned for her to sit beside him. She complied and sat by him. Miroku placed his arms around her and she gently leaned against him.

"I'm sorry Sango I had no right to yell at you as I did." He tenderly spoke with his head placed atop of hers.

"No, I should have listened to you and let Kagome and Inuyasha figure things out." She argued.

"You were worried. It is all right though I know Inuyasha. The two will figure things out.

"I love you." She whispered. "Even if we don't always see eye to eye." Miroku smiled leaning over to place a chaste kiss upon Sango's lips. Sango smiled bigger looking up at him. She crawled into his lap straddling him snuggly with her strong thighs.

"What kind of kiss was that?" She teased kissing him deeper and more wildly. Miroku was all too happy to comply opening his mouth. Her sweet tongue rubbed playfully against his. Miroku trailed his hands up her side eliciting a moan from the vixen above him. She couldn't help but to buck her hips against him. In the process she earned a strangled moan from Miroku who turned his mouth to gain better access. He gripped her thighs tighter puller her closer. Sango reached her hands behind his neck releasing his hair from his ponytail. She ran her hand through the thin silk. Miroku pulled away barely smirking at her.

"So does this mean I am getting some tonight?" He whispered against her lips.

Sango giggled kissing him again. "Hell no. Keep dreaming pal I'm still a little perturbed at you." Miroku cocked his head in thought. "You do realize my dear Sango that since I have already practically fucked your brains out on more than one occasion I would not be dreaming but yet reminiscing."

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled in a heated blushed at his forwardness. Sometimes Inuyasha rubbed off on him more and more. She didn't want anyone to walk in and hear him announce their sex life. Even for as amazing as it was.

Miroku groaned a little disappointed but he could not all complain he was no longer in the doghouse. He layed back against the couch taking Sango with him. Miroku stretched out on the couch getting comfortable as Sango nestled against him bringing the fuzzy blanket she had brought over them.

"I do suppose we should just call it a night." He cooed. Sango giggled and to agreed.

Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest much like she had the last couple of mornings that she found herself waking up beside him. She opened her eyes to still see him asleep. She glances out the window seeing that it was still night out. Her mind turned back to Inuyasha. He looked so angelic like sleeping. She smiled thinking about him and all the things they had already endured in such a little time. This sadly caused her smile to fade. Of course last night still weighed heavy in the back of her mind. She still felt guilty and mad at herself for acting the way she did. She was surprised that he hadn't hated her. She carefully untangled herself from his body. She gasped slightly. She had forgotten that she was topless and in a pair of flimsy underwear. She couldn't help but peek at Inuyasha as he laid sprawled out on the bed before she covered him with the bedspread. She got dressed in whatever she could find and left to explore the house.

The scent of cookies wafted into his room. Sesshomaru cracked and eye open. He stretched against his bed before leaning up. What the hell? He had never slept that soundly before. Of course he had never slept next to that minx before. Hell he had never really slept with a woman before. He glanced at the clock. 3:27? _What the fuck?_ He wondered utterly confused. He groaned rolling out of bed and followed his nose to the kitchen.

Rin stood behind the counter wearing one of his button ups that did not fit her at all. It actually created quite the erotic image. It only covered one shoulder and carelessly fell off the other. The shirt ended just slightly at her thigh maybe a good five or six inches above her knee. He hair was wet and thrown into a messy ponytail. Pieces of her hair however had fallen from the ponytail and curtained her face perfectly. She currently held a batch of unbaked cookies on a steel tray. Carefully she stuck them into he often pressing the timer at fifteen minutes. Upon pulling away from the oven she eyed Sesshomaru.

She smiled brightly. "Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru." She teased.

"Cookies at 3:30 in the morning?" He questioned with oddly a gentle and genuine smile.

"Well when I am happy I bake." She laughed as if it was completely natural to cook in the early morning.

"Is that so. And are you honestly happy?" He questioned in wonder.

Rin nodded. "I am much happy. Here have one they're still warm." She commented holding up a fresh gooey chocolate chip cookie.

Sesshomaru gave her a devious look bending down to take the cookie from her hand. Rin pulled her hand away but not before he snatched her wrist licking the warm chocolate that still covered her hands. All the while he watched her with his smoldering golden orbs.

"Delicious." He whispered. Rin blushed faintly at Sesshomaru's forwardness. "Um, well I try." She giggled.

"So tell me how are you feeling?" He questioned almost genuinely concerned.

Rin thought about it a second. "Well considering yesterdays fiasco. Pretty good. I just hope everyone worked everything out. I mean Kagome looked so miserable. I hadn't seen her look that bad since well since she came home that one night after facing Naraku." She answered suddenly saddened placing a second batch of cookies into the oven.

Sesshomaru listened intently to the girl obviously aggravated at her mood swing. "That half wit brother of mine worked it out so stop you tormenting." Rin looked at him a little surprised but gave him that smile that he wanted.

"You're right. I really thing those two like each other. So they have to make up right?" She stated more than asked. Rin sat down beside Sesshomaru on one of the wooden stools and leaned against his strong shoulder. "Besides I really want to stay here." She sighed.

"If that is what you want." And deep down that was what Sesshomaru wanted as well. He had already laid claim to the vixen. Unlike his idiotic brother he knew when he had found his mate. Of course at first it was hard to cope that it was a mere human. But there was something different about her that stood out.

"Sessy, can I ask you something?" Rin piped in. Her face heated up a bit, which furthered his curiosity. "Go on." He demanded.

"Well you see…" Rin glanced up at him noticing for the first time whole close he was to her. "Um, that is I was talking with Sango and she said she was Miroku's mate right. Well it sort of made me curious…Uh, well how exactly do you become ones mate or er, um mate to be?" She finished feeling extremely exposed.

Sesshomaru was surprised at first. Was she really suggesting… He was sure he could woe her whenever but he had not even moved in for the kill yet. Or was the feelings already there. He smiled at the innocent girl before him. He kissed her chastely gripping her thigh firmly but not painfully very close to her extremities.

"Want me to show you." He whispered seductively into her ear. Rin gasped wonder what she had possibly just got herself into.

Rin instinctly jumped and Sesshomaru's deep husky voice. "W-what?" She all but screamed. "I mean I uh, thought if you um ah." She incoherently jumbled.

"Don't worry little one. It is only a mark the first time." He explained picking her up and carrying her over to down feathered brown couch. He sat her down carefully against its softness.

The events were surprising her greatly rendering her defenseless under the strong god. He laid down over her placing his forearms on either side of her forehead. He claimed her lips aggressively with his own sliding his tongue deep within her mouth. Rin uncontrollably moaned gripping his neck as he rocked against her slightly.

Sesshomaru could not help but smile against her lips. He could not get enough of her. She tasted of strawberries and cream. Reluctantly he pulled away allowing the small girl to gasp for well needed air. He stared at her genuine innocent eyes. He had yet to eyes and a soul such as hers. Stranger how he found himself having such intense for this one slip of a girl. Of course he had been with women physically. All he craved was the release. But now he found himself wanting to make her feel pleasures that she had never felt before.

Rin's mind was a blank upon staring at his piercing golden eyes. She knew that she wanted to simply be closer to him no matter what.

Keeping his eye contact on her for hesitation he gently unbuttoned the first four buttons to his dress shirt in which she wore. He pushed the collar down past her shoulder exposing her creamy neck. Sesshomaru leaned down to place a drawn out kiss along the juncture of the left side of her neck. It wasn't longer before he began sucking strongly and nipping slightly.

Rin couldn't help but to release another moan. Strange feelings she had never felt before were coursing through her body. Sesshomaru hardly contain a chuckled knowing it was he that was bringing her pleasure. Not very many demons were able to make the first part of mating, or the first mark enjoyable. His arrogance found new bounds when Rin tugged on at the roots of his hair. He trailed his hand down the sides of her body bringing them back up to pry her hands from his hair. He grazed her neck gently with his teeth readying for her his mark. Molding himself against her body he gently sunk his teeth into her flesh. Rin gasped squeezing his shoulders in intense pleasure.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru, I ugh." She whimpered illogically into his shoulder. She could hardly explain the pleasure coursing through her. Sesshomaru suck at the mark depleting it of any trace of blood.

She breathed wildly trying to gain her breath. He released her neck once every drop of blood was gone. "How do you feel?" He huskily cooed tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Rin smiled gently. "Like I'm on cloud nine." She whispered. "Good, that is how you should feel. You reacted to me." He nonchalantly explained.

"What do you mean reacted?" Rin questioned curiously sitting up.

"You were made for me. Once I take you as a mate you will be mine until death." He explained. Rin could see the possessiveness in his eyes and shuddered involuntarily. Those were eyes that she had no problem seeing that look in.

Rin couldn't help but smile, "Mate huh?" She smiled.

"Tell me, for I am most curious. I just took you as my mate with out really any say from you. Does this not anger you?"

Rin's eyes widened a little as she studied Sesshomaru. He almost looked uneasy at what her reaction would be. "You're right what was I thinking" She teased playfully pushing his shoulder. The look on his face was precious and Rin could not help the giggle that escaped her sweet lips.

"I know that I'm not a demon and I don't have instincts like you but I do know when something feels right. If you are willing to have me, then I certainly want to be with you." She blushed lightly at her confession.

Sesshomaru crushed her lips against his sending her back against the couch full force. Rin wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck for further support. Sesshomaru dug his hand under her shoulders lifting her into his lap. Rin settled her thighs on either side of him. Rin bucked against him while straddling him. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl as Rin bit down on his lip. It wasn't long before she delved her tongue into his crevices. Rin pushed against his strong tongue aggravating Sesshomaru at her apparent attempt for dominance. Their battle then went on for who would earn the dominance in their frisky play. Rin finally pulled away panting lightly glancing at the supernatural being below her.

He peered at her with apparent amusement at her defeat. Of course at that one moment in his life he was unsure if he would have really minded defeat. He leaned his lips against the cranny between her shoulder near her newly made mark. He glided over the mark with his moist tongue. The feeling sent shivers down Rin's spine. Most of which that was centered in her lower regions. She moaned out Sesshomaru's name and gripped his shoulders snuggly. She panted once again slightly with anticipation. Much to her dissatisfaction he stopped. She groaned in aggravation. She wanted something more she wanted him.

A ripping sound rang through Rin's ears as Sesshomaru made short work of his dress shirt she was currently wearing. He glanced down at her amazing body. Her skin was of a creamy white silk. It was just as soft to his touch as it looked. He traced a single clawed finger from her collarbone down the valley of her breast across her well-toned stomach to circle her navel playfully.

Rin giggled slightly when he found a tickle spot. She shivered slightly at the feeling of him being so close to her. Maybe she should have felt modest about being half naked around him. Save for the fact she just couldn't. She didn't mind him seeing her in all her glory. Just him.

Her comfort did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. He could easily kill the girl with a flick of the wrist. She new this just as much as he did. And usually he loathed humans. However she was strangely different. The odd trust that she showed him was hard to find. To top it off the vixen below him knew she was cute. Her body stood at attention just for him. He pert breasts that weren't incredibly large, a b cup at the most, were begging for his tender touches. Pride welled within him knowing she had not had this sort of intimacy with another.

Rin jumped the moment Sesshomaru took one of her nipples into his warm mouth. He nibbled ever so nimbly earning a moan from the nymph that held onto him only wanting more.

"Sessy." She moaned. He took the neglected nipple between his pointing and middle finger pressing the back of his hand against her flesh. He rolled the sensitive numb between his fingers creative an ever so sweet friction. He pressed his thumb against the essence every once in a while with added pressure. The lord mimicked this same action with his tongue and teeth.

Rin would have never imagined that such a forbidden act could feel so good. But, seeing how she was inexperienced that would make sense.

Sesshomaru was high on her scent. He had to be. He had never had such obnoxious feelings in his whole life. He never had made a female feel so good before the act. He normally would just fuck her dry or until she couldn't stand it any longer. After wards he'd feel disgusted by the whore. Never, never had he bedded a virgin or human at that. But, She had become his bitch. His senses demanded it. Strangely he wanted to hear her wreath in absolute pleasure. He smirked when she ran her hands through hi scalp, almost as if to hold him in place incase he stopped.

He trailed sweet painful kisses up her collarbone and towards her neck. Her instead cupped her breast rubbing and messaging her gently.

Rin explored his back along with his sides with her warms and slightly shaky hands. She messaged him gently trailing her hand curiously down the small of his back. She slipped her hand just under the waistband of letting them rest lazily there.

Sesshomaru stopped the sweet sensations against her neck in utter surprise.

Rin smirked mischievously. With her hands still under his waistband she traveled her hands around his obliques to the front of his pants. She pulled the waist band snapping it roughly against his abdomen.

Sesshomaru reached down snagging her wrists bringing them above her hand. "This Sesshomaru suggests you be careful or there might be an accident." He breathed against her ear.

Rin shivered with another giggle. "Is my little puppy lord getting a little to excited?" She mused. Sesshomaru pushed against her showing evidence of his excitement.

"You are not necessarily shy are you?" He whispered spreading her thighs wider to press more firmly against her. The flimsy material of her panties and his silken pants did little to hide the feeling of there most private parts rubbing against each other.

Rin gasped looking up at an amused Sesshomaru. "I know something else about this Sesshomaru… … He has a lard steel pipe in his pants." She spoke a little frightened.

"Could it be that you are afraid after all." He asked staring into her lust clouded eyes. "I trust you. I just I haven't really. Well you know." She trailed off.

Sesshomaru sighed rubbing her reddened cheek at the smell of her slight apprehension. He growled softly. It almost sounded like a purr. It soothed her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru replied stopping the ministrations against her cheek.

"You've well I mean surely you've umm." She tried speaking feeling suddenly shy prying into his love life.

"I've lived for almost 160 years. What do you think little one?" Sesshomaru raised a suggestive brow.

"Oh, but you only look. How could you look like such a hunk at 106 years old?" She wondered confused.

Sesshomaru could not contain his smile at the girls antics. "I am a demon Rin. My appearance is maybe 23 or so to a mere human." He tried explaining.

"Mere human? Sesshomaru you don't like humans. Why?" She wondered.

"Humans are weak, foolish, and let greed blind them. The vile creatures do not know true honor." He seethed darkly.

"True, but not all are like that." Rin suggested gently rubbing his cheek as he had for her earlier.

"You are a strange individual." He whispered nuzzling the side of her face.

She giggled. "And you Sessy are dangerous." She mused taping him on the nose like a child.

Sesshomaru once again caught her hands moving them above her head. He placed a chaste kiss against he lips. "I have had my share of killing." He announced.

"Well isn't that romantic." Rin replied dryly. She smiled placing the same chaste kiss against his very own lips. It wasn't long until the two found themselves lost within the other. Sesshomaru snaked his tongue into her mouth once again making the kiss that much more intense.

Rin returned to exploring his body as she slipped her wrist from his grasp. She raked her fingers down his chest earning a moan from the demon lord. Sesshomaru snagged her hands once again before she drove him insane. He wanted to play things out longer. Her body and actions had his senses so sensitive he was afraid he would lose himself. He would not hurt her. Besides he was in control it would go exactly the way that he wanted it too.

Rin was aggravated with the fact that he wanted to be so dominant. She wanted to touch him like he was touching her. She pulled her hands as hard as she could from him earning a stark growl that surprised her. "I'm in control." Sesshomaru demanded in between kisses. Rin submitted melting into his sweet torturous kisses.

Sesshomaru began to once again grind his groin against her core in a platonic rhythm. At that moment he yearned to be inside her more than living. She was so innocent and all his for the taking. He was completely drawn to her.

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned holding him around the neck. Rin could not help but to buck against him as well.

Her scent called to him. Each time he rubbed against her, her luscious scent heightened. The sugary scent of hers smelled so luscious, so desirable, so burnt?

Sesshomaru stopped much to Rin's dismay. He sniffed once more to understand where the foul smell was coming from. "What is that odor?" He questioned more to himself than her.

"What odor?" Rin questioned gasping for air.

"Something is burning." He answered.

"Burning? Oh, my cookies!" Rin screamed rolling out from under a frustrated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raked his claws across the sofa tearing the soft material to scraps. He growled with sexual frustration. He would never settle for finishing himself. A cold shower it was.

A/N: OMG! It has been FOREVER! I am sooooo sorry to all of you. Things have been horribly up and down. Besides I wanted to add a bunch of things into the story so I have recently spent that last week in a half adding things and thickening the plot. I'm not sure if I still want to make changes but as of now I'm happy. Please o please re read I added a bit more fluff and character development. And defiantly please o please review. If you want anything at all added or have suggestions please I feed off these things. Let me know. I can take constructive criticism. I already took some ideas and suggestions to fix some errors from people. MMk review! Thank you everyone!

Mysterious Flame


	10. Chapter 10: High

The song in this fic is Yellowcard – Believe. I don't own it. Its fun to listen to why you read though so you know somewhat where I'm coming from.

Author Note: Hey I realized that I forgot to add the rest of this chapter on It's been giving me problems lately I don't know what the deal is!. But upon beginning the next chapter I noticed the mistake. Sorry everyone. Well here is the rest of the last chapter I promise to have a new chapter out once I reach 230 reviews. Or hey I have tomorrow off so maybe I might be able to pull it off tomorrow. I just promise not to take to long. Well enjoy and please o please o please review and still looking for a hard working beta.

Chapter 10: High

The moonlight shined bright through the extravagant window. Normally he would have been able to sleep another five or six hours but something bothered him. Inuyasha stretched across the king sized bed allowing a yawn to escape his fanged teeth. He looked around disoriented but quickly figured out what was bothering him. Kagome was nowhere to be found. He distinctly remembered the past nights events. He glanced at the clock. 4:27.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered rolling off the bed. Kagome's minor lingering scent took him down the hall, down the stairs, to the club's kitchen. There he found a freshly bathed Sesshomaru who still looked like a wet dog. He wore a pair of dress pants. Sesshomaru was shirtless with a towel draped across his broad shoulders. On the table sat warm sake and the business section of Tokyo's newspaper.

Sesshomaru looked up in annoyance eliciting a growl from his dear brother.

"What is wrong little brother? Lose you bitch again?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Keh. This coming from a sexually frustrated inu-youki. Think I can't smell your god awful stench. Don't tell me you weren't able to please you bitch. Or is she just not putting out." Inuyasha waved looking around for Kagome. He brushed past Sesshomaru with more annoyance. "Where is the girl anyways?" He asked slightly curious.

"Baking cookies." Sesshomaru seethed.

"Not going to ask." Inuyasha reached for the handle to return to the kitchen before being stopped by Sesshomaru's next comment.

"I do believe I have gotten much further in such short time. At least my bitch isn't avoiding me out by the pool. Just don't put your foot in your mouth this time. I do not wish for Rin to be upset again." Sesshomaru clarified taking a sip of his sake.

Inuyasha scoffed and walked out the back door instead. Deep moisture hit his nose. It was raining and hard. Odd it had been clear outside only five minutes ago. It was quite a nice spring shower. No thunder or harsh winds just the soothing cool rain. The outside light did little to brighten the pool area. Not that Inuyasha needed it. He could see Kagome figure perfectly. She sat at the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water and hands buried into her hands.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had sat outside. Maybe two hours. The rain began only a few minutes ago. It soothed her on the warm night. She had been thinking about what she would say to Inuyasha. Guilt still sat within in guilty heart. She had been tricked by Naraku's influence once again. The horrible argument that had transpired between them as a result rang through her head over and over. He new the Inuyasha felt obligated to save her. Especially since it involved Naraku. He after all wanted her. Surely though Inuyasha didn't just protect her because of Naraku.

Right.

He wouldn't just cast her aside after the whole thing was over. She didn't think she could take it if he did. Of course then again she didn't think she could take the fact that he only protected her since Naraku wanted her. But, after the mean things she had said to him the previous night why would he want anything to do with her. Which brought her back to their argument again.

Kagome jumped slightly when a clawed hand reached for her shoulder. "Keh, I save you from dying of hypothermia and then you sit out in the cold rain." Inuyasha mused from behind her.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. Inuyasha sat next to her also placing his feet into the warm pool water. "Kagome… what are you doing?" He firmly asked concerned.

Kagome brought her knees to her chest placing her head upon her knees. She held her ankles snuggly in place. She probably looked as miserable as she felt. And she had yet to figure out what to say. Should she offer to leave him? That way she wouldn't be such a burden. Maybe she should leave for America. Would Naraku still find her?

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive

But she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to be here with him.

_But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Be strong believe

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed worried that she was being so quite. That was not like Kagome.__

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive

"Oh, I um I like the rain." She whispered. Inuyasha could smell the quilt radiating off her. He knew why she was feeling guilty. Did she doubt him or herself? He was angered by all the drama they had to keep facing. He has enough drama in his life. She didn't deserve it, this tough life style. Something so pure and delicate like her could easily break. And that was what Naraku wanted. Inuyasha would not have that. Never

_And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

It was strange. People their age were supposed to have fun. She should smile and have fun. He couldn't remember the last time he did act more like his age. Well his human age. Maybe if for just that time, that small time they could just have fun. __

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Kagome felt a little nervous with the silence. As much as she wanted to avoid it she needed to say something. "I-inuyasha, I-I. About yesterday I was such and idiot. I I didn't even I mean well im so-

"Your right." He growled picking her up. I guess I'll just have to punish you like everyone else who doubts me. After all your practically part of this gang. I guess that means your just gonna have to get use to being stuck with me.

_  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

Next thing Kagome new she was submerged in the warm pool water. She swam to the surface seeing a smiking Inuyasha. She was confused.

"There now were even." He crossed his arms still flashing his famous smirk.

"But, But I-" Kagome protested."

"I know." He simply stated cutting her off. Kagome's look of confusion soon faded to that of acknowledgement. Tears swelled up within her eyes as she nodded with a sweet smile.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

Inuyasha reached his hand down in order to hoist her out of the water. Kagome took his hand smiling deviously. Next thing Inuyasha realized he too was submerged into the pool. Upon surfacing he took in that the rain had picked up making the whole scene all the more fun and strangely more exotic. __

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

"Oh, so you want to play huh." Inuyasha chuckled swimming after the girl.

Unknown to them golden orbs smiled at them through the kitchen before returning to his sake. Finally the dumb ass had done something right.

Kagome swam as quick away from him as she could. Halfway down the pool however she collided with waiting arms. " Huh? How? What are you some kind of fish or something." She laughed splashing at him.

"Uh demon?" He mused dunking them both into the water. He brought her back up holding her under her armpits like that of a little girl.

"Well I guess you just do it all." She laughed. Inuyasha brought her closer to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck in a comfortable hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms more snuggly around her waist in turn. After holding each other for a few minutes Kagome pulled away only to bring her forehead against his.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha. I won't doubt you ever again." She whispered.

"I never apologize to anyone so I ain't now. But, I won't lose my head again. You're all right that's all that matters to me.

Kagome smiled before firmly kissing his lips. Inuyasha smiled into her innoscent kiss dragging his hands down to firmly grip her butt. He lifted her up and closer against him.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha delved deeper into her mouth. Kagome moaned leaning into him even more. The feel of his muscles against her sent unfamiliar sensations through her body.

Gods she had to be some forbidden treasure. Inuyasha swam her to the edge of the pool. He ravished her body earning a gasp from Kagome. She tightened her legs around his torso. The hardness that pressed against her wasn't hard to figure out. Inuyasha rubbed against her in a small rhythm as he nibbled against he neck.

"Inu…yasha, maybe we we shouldn't do these things in the pool. What if someone sees." Kagome did not want a repeat with Miroku.

"Who gives a damn." Inuyasha growled looking down at the minx.

Kagome giggled. "Well apparently me." She whispered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to compose himself. "Fine." He agreed lifting her up sitting her on the deck. He hoisted himself from the pool and picked Kagome up heading to the house. They went through to kitchen to see an amused Sesshomaru. Inuyasha headed straight up to his… their room.

Inuyasha wasted no time entering the room. He took Kagome straight to the sofa. Still wet he placed her gently against the soft material.

"Don't move." He ordered.

Inuyasha hurried to the door putting every latch and lock including a chair against the passage. No one was going to walk in on them or he was simply going to kill them. End of discussion. Inuyasha returned to the couch only to find Kagome gone.

"What the hell!" He muttered heading for his room. He could hear the shower going. In the middle of his room stood Kagome with a pair of his boxers and a shirt.

"What happened I thought you wanted to move this into the apartment." He asked acting like a lost puppy.

"No, I said we shouldn't do those things in the pool. Right now I am taking a hot bath. Not only do I smell but now I have chlorine all over me." She concluded waltzing into the bathroom.

"You smell fine to me babe." He attempting to coax.

"Nice try _babe_ but I am taking a shower. Go eat or watch something. I'm sure you can find a way to occupy yourself while I take a shower." She laughed shutting the door in his face.

Inuyasha was going to scream. And here he was telling Sesshomaru that he was sexually frustrated. Fuck why did she have to be so damn enticing. He watched the door with stark annoyance. Strangely he could not see the light shine from underneath the door. He placed his ear against the door. He could hear her moving around. He peeked the door ajar. She was taking a shower in the dark. At that moment temptation grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. This was one battle that he was just not going to win. Gods she was going to kill him. But hey she was the one to tell him to find a way to entertain himself _while_ she took a shower. So now he would just simply appease his appetite.

Kagome leaned her head against the cool wall. The water poured down her body relaxing her. She sighed exasperating. She hated leaving Inuyasha high and dry. It wasn't like she didn't want to go further. Truth was she was just scared. She had no idea what she was doing and she definitely knew he did. What if he didn't like her body? He had been with oh so many women. She was sure they had been both beautiful and experienced. Ever since the incident with Naraku she was sad to say she took the pill. In case the worst-case scenario ever happened. So she wasn't concerned with pregnancy. She sighed. Her relaxed muscles tensed however when her mouth was covered. A muscular arm wrapped around her torso. " Shh, don't scream Kagome."

Phew it was only Inuyasha. Wait a second. Inuyasha? Kagome automatically wrapped her arms snuggly across her chest.

"What are you doing? You and I we're uh…" damn she hated when her brain and mouth lacked communication. His hands firmly held her waist, but he did not make any move to get closer. Not yet.

"Why are you bathing in the dark?" Inuyasha questioned. "I've always bathed like that." She whispered. "Something tells me though that you can see perfectly in the dark." She accused hoping she was wrong.

Inuyasha sighed her scent was so nervous. "Well I am a demon." He subconsciously answered only to make her nervousness spike even more. He didn't want to scare her. "Kagome why am I making you nervous. You haven't anything to hide." He whispered very gently and in a caring manner. In her opinion he sounded more seductive then caring. He turned her body around. He didn't miss her subconsciously look down as she covered herself with her hands.

"You're going to make fun of me." She whispered. Inuyasha was taken a back. Well this was different. He hadn't been in this position. But, this was his Kagome, his innocent loving Kagome. He couldn't just expect her to jump on him. Then it dawned on him where her nervousness was coming from. She was embarrassed. And by the way she was trying to hide her self he assumed she was embarrassed about her body.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek leaning his forehead against hers much like she had in the pool. He still kept the rest of his body a distance. "I won't make fun of you silly girl. Talk to me." He cooed rubbing her cheek affectionately.

Kagome felt so childish it wasn't even funny. "Well I really don't, well know what exactly to do. I doubt I'm much like any of the other girls you've been with. In both mind and body." She blurted out as quickly as she could.

Inuyasha gawked at her. How could someone like her be so self-conscious? He just didn't expect it. Her red tinged cheeks were curtained by her wet bangs. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if some of her self-consciousness was because of Naraku. He genuinely smiled though. He could go slowly for Kagome.

"Will you trust me?" He whispered lifting her chin up to look in her deep brown eyes.

Despite her fear and embarrassment Kagome nodded.

"I want to hear you say it Kagome." He pushed.

"I-I trust you." She whispered. He reached for her hands prying them away from her chest.

Inuyasha's breath hitched as he viewed her body. Her whole body was sun kissed to perfection. Her breasts weren't too big or two small. He stomach well toned. You could tell she worked out. He legs were long and lean as well. Lastly his eyes wondered to her womanhood. It was perfectly waxed with a perfect strip of hair leading to her core. He smiled "Who would of thought you waxed." He couldn't help but add.

"That was Sango's fault. When we went shopping and to the day spa I go the same package she got." She still blushed digging her head into his chest in attempt to hide it.

Inuyasha chuckled wrapping his arms around her torso. He hugged her body snuggly against his. The hot water only created friction between the two. "Your body is flawless you know? You have nothing to be embarrassed about your gorgeous." He whispered into her ear. "We'll go slow. I promise I won't go to far. I just want to make you feel good."

Kagome finally smiled. She wrapped her arms more comfortably around his neck. Gods he was amazing. He thought she was beautiful there was nothing wrong.

Inuyasha seeked out her mouth for one of the most intense kisses the two had ever shared. His tongue passed her lips taking her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on her tongue pushing their bodies firmly against the shower wall.

Inuyasha broke away from her lips making a path down her neck. He massaged her stomach. If he could just feel her for now, that way he could ease her into feeling more comfortable. His hands trailed up higher to massage her breasts.

Kagome moaned tilting her head back. She still was embarrassed but he made her feel so good. She moaned again as he pinched her nipple gently between his fingers. Inuyasha sought out her lips once more delving in for another intense kiss. He pressed himself against her if possible even closer.

Kagome shyly trailed her hands and nails across his back. She giggled slight when he purred into her mouth. She instincly pushed against him causing Inuyasha to freeze for a second to gain a little control.

Kagome stopped rubbing his back once he tensed. "Sorry." She whispered.

"No, don't apologize. It's just when I'm with you I just don't think I can control myself sometimes." He admitted. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha once again continued. He kissed his way down her body but stopped at reaching her core. He ascended back up her body in the same manor. He simply just enjoyed touching her at that moment.

Despite the darkness of the bathroom Kagome could clearly see his smoldering amber eyes. She felt guilty for making him wait. Maybe she should make love right then and there. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Um, if if you really want to…" She trailed off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. He kissed her deeply lifting her up against the wall. Kagome gasped. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Was this it? Was it really going to happen? She closed her eyes tightly squeezing his shoulders waiting for the pain.

Inuyasha seriously at that moment was ready to take her because of her words. But when he saw her eyes so tightly closed and thought of where they were, he just didn't have the heart. She wasn't ready. Not like this.

Kagome eyes opened noticing that nothing was happening. Inuyasha chuckled holding her by the thighs as he stepped out of the shower. He gently sat her down on the toilet seat and grabbed a towel wrapping it snuggly around her. He too grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before flipping on the light.

Kagome looked at him confused and shyly wondering why he stopped.

"We have time. I can wait for you." He smirked. Kagome smiled nodding. She jumped up from her sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck. The hardness though still dug into her stomach making her feel guilty still. She backed away looking down then back up at him.

"Does er, it hurt?" She whispered very quietly.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow slightly. "Don't worry." He laughed slightly. Sure yeah it hurt like hell but he wasn't about to let her know. He would have to take care of it as soon as he got her out of the bathroom.

Kagome bite her lip slightly contemplating before coming to a decision. "Um, Inuyasha if you want I up can well you know. That is if you show me how and well want me too." She blushed but looked him straight in the eye never wavering.

Inuyasha's eyes doubled in size did she just say what he thought she did. Oh the gods were going to make this hard. He contemplated a second. "Are you sure?" He pressed. Somehow he thought she felt obligated.

Kagome nodded without hesitation. "I want to." She murmured softly. Inuyasha smirked at her. He grabbed removed his towel from his waist and handed it to her easing he against the wall once again. He placed a chaste kiss against her lips and reached for her hand.

Kagome felt nervous but was oddly excited to try something new with him. She jumped slightly once she was touching him. It was strange. He was hard yet his skin was smooth and firm almost soft. He groaned leaning his head into the crook of her head. Her naive hands touching him were almost enough to push him over the edge.

Kagome experimented a little by squeezing him slightly. She stopped hearing him whimper. She had never thought she would hear him ever whimper. She let go instantly. "I'm sorry did I I hurt you?" She questioned.

Inuyasha groaned in annoyance but remembered she didn't know what she was doing. "No, it felt actually pretty good." He huskily breathed.

Inuyasha reached for her hand placing on his shaft once again. She circled her hands around him and he held his hands around her. "Just move your hand down." He whispered. With his help she guided her hand painfully slow down his shaft. "Then back up." He explained. Kagome repeated the motions. It wasn't long before he let go of her hand allowing her to be on her own.

Inuyasha growled bracing his hands on either side of her head against the wall. The feeling in his loins was amazing. He wasn't quite sure he had felt quite like this before. Kagome moved her hands quicker. Inuyasha began to buck his hips ready for completion.

Kagome complained with his silent plea and moved in sync with his movements. Inuyasha snapped letting his seed loose. He raked his claws down the wall tearing the wallpaper along with swiping grooves into the wall. The towel placed in Kagome's other hand caught the liquid that he released.

Inuyasha went limp against her, but Kagome didn't mind though. She brought her free hand up and rubbed his back gently. She raised her hand up to rub it through his hair and gently closer to one of his velvety soft ears. Inuyasha purred softly as he nuzzled against her neck. Kagome giggled a little as the rumbling of his chest tickled her.

"Feel better?" She asked discarding the towel in the hamper that sat next to the toilet seat.

"Keh, yea." He murmured. He backed away a little with a devious smirk. "It was amazing." He still grinned. Kagome blushed but too smiled.

"Com'ere." He called out whisking her up in his arms. Inuyasha took them through the bathroom to the bedroom. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and traveled out to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's almost six in the morning. I'm going to bed and your coming with me." He stated. He carried her to the hammock that sat in the corner of his balcony.

"Outside? And were still. Well you know unclothed." She argued. Inuyasha placed her on her feet removing the towel from her body. He wrapped the sheet around them and laid down against the soft hammock.

"You are such a pain in the ass you know that?" Kagome groaned leaning against him.

Inuyasha smirked raising and eyebrow. "Kagome cursing?" He teased.

"Huh, I guess I've been spending too much time with you." She decided.

"Hmm, nah I don't think that's quite possible." Inuyasha declared.

"I grow tired of impudence." Naraku screamed amongst the demon in which sat at his table. "I want both Rin and Kagome. And I want them now.

"Well well well having troubles I see." A snide man whispered leaning against the frame of the door.

"Bankotsu. What a surprise. What do you want?" Naraku seethed.

"Well you see my gang has also grown restless with that of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's gang. So I suggest we work together and simply annihilate them." Bankotsu smiled as he entered the room. He swiftly knocked off the head of a demon with his sword and took the discarded demons seat.

"I see. What are the complications in our joining?" Naraku spat hating the demon that now sat in front of him.

"Straight to the point Naraku. That is what I love about you." Bankotsu barked. "Here are my terms. Inuyasha is mine. I want to severe his head on my own accord. And second. Well I hear that Inuyasha has found himself a woman. I want her for my own. A trophy if you will. Just so Inuyasha can turn in his grave." Bankotsu settled.

Naraku's eyes darkened. " Agreed." He murmered. "Perfect. I will take my leave then." Bankotsu sat up and walked out the door.

"My lord I thought you needed this Kagome." One of the demons spoke out.

"Hmm, why not let Bankotsu handle the dirty work. I can handle him." Naraku laughed darkly.

"But why not?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Because I said so." Inuyasha screamed back.

"I am tired of wearing all you clothes! We'll only be gone for an hour tops." Kagome yelled back. "You aint going to the mall. End of subject." Inuyasha hollered walking down the stairs.

"Why not?" Kagome proceeded to follow and badger him.

"Why not? Why the hell do you think? Naraku is after you or have you forgotten?" He spat turning to look at her. "Then why don't you come with me?" Kagome argued. "I aint got the time woman." He complained.

"Inuyasha? What if we took Kilala. We could have a driver stationed at every exit of the mall." Sango piped in too.

"Sango. Don't tell me your going to go along with this as well." Inuyasha yelled.

"Please oh please oh please." Rin begged. Inuyasha didn't know what to say at all three of the girls.

"I do believe you lost Inuyasha. I'll send some of my high class with them. They'll be safe." Sesshomaru decided.

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha yelled. "Ahh, thank you thank you thank you." Kagome smiled kissing him.

"Here. Take this." Inuyasha murmured handing her a sheaved dagger. "What's this for?" Kagome asked. "Just take it. And don't forget you phone. Oh yea and hears a card." H again reached into his jacket pulling out a credit card.

"I don't need this. I can use my own money." Kagome decided placing the card back into his jacket. "You could. Or you could just stop being stuburn and take and use this. Get what you want." He slipped the card into the back of her jeans and pecked her lips and then walked off.

"Thank you." She yelled. Inuyasha just waved his hand above his head as he continued walking off.

"Miroku come on. We have business to attend to." Inuyasha growled. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru proceeded after Inuyasha.

All three of the girls smiled at one another. "Woohoo! Lets go shopping!" Rin declared taking both Sango and Kagome's hands.

The mall had not been busy at all. So Rin, Sango, and Kagome enjoyed it to the fullest. Although they had agreed to only take an hour time flew by rapidly. Hey how was a girl supposed to shop and keep the time?

Kagome plopped down into a resting couch with five filled up bags. "I don't think I can take another step. No wonder you have so many clothes Sango." Kagome complained. She began to peep through her bag at some of the articles of clothing she had collected. Sango as well as Rin had worked as a fashion coordinator for her. Some of the clothes she was a little uncomfortable with.

Rin noticed her studying her clothes in her bag and giggled. "What?" She questioned.

"Huh, er I don't know about some these that you picked up. This thing has a zipper in the crouch." Kagome questioned holding up a tight pair of black leather shorts.

"Oh, come on Kagome you looked hot in them. If you've got the body flaunt it. I'm sure Inuyasha won't be able to keep his hands off you." Sango cooed walking up to the girls with frozen mochas.

"Nah, I think he already cant keep his hands off her. Based on what Sesshy says anyways." Rin smiled taking a sip off her mocha.

Kagome's face lit up slightly remembering the past events of that morning. "Come on guys stop picking on me. I can't help it if I can't seem to screw every guy I meet. I just… I just have morals that's all." Kagome decided.

Rin and Sango both giggled taking a seat on either side of Kagome. "Yes, I do forget that you are virginal." Sango laughed. Kagome smacked her across the thigh. "Hey! Come on maybe you aren't but Rin is still a virgin." She yelled.

"Yea, but you see Rin's not prude." Sango laughed knowing that she was rattling the girl.

"AHH! I am not prude!" Kagome yelled gaining the attention of the whole coffee shop. "Ugh" She lowered into the comfort of the couch apparently embarrassed by the strange and suggested looks she was getting. "Look me and Inuyasha kiss all the time. I am not prude I just don't want to jump the gun all right! If you and Miroku want to have sex have fun. I'm waiting." She whispered quickly.

"Ok ok, I'm just giving you a hard time Kagome." Sango smiled. She was so excited to just be with her friends. It was like old times. Her and Rin making fun of sweet old Kagome.

"So um, Sango. What exactly was it like your first time?" Rin asked suddenly curious on the subject.

It was Sango's turn to finally get quite and a little embarrassed. She now had not only Rin but Kagome's full attention as well.

"Well. After Miroku had saved me I came back to the club and stayed there ever since. A lot of the clubbers and other members gave me a hard time. I was the only girl with the gang. But, Miroku was always there to stand up for me and well make me feel better. Except when he was being lecherous." Both Rin and Kagome laughed knowing about Miroku's wondering hands.

"Keep going." Kagome pushed.

"Um, well we danced often and at night would watch movies in the theatre room. Everyone had us pegged as "together" in the club. So people began to stop nagging me all together. I even shared his apartment with him. One night he just kissed me. It hadn't been my first kiss but it had been more mind-blowing than anything in my life. But don't tell him that. So well one thing led to another and it just happened." She sighed.

"Did it hurt?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Well, It was uncomfortable at first yes. But it doesn't last. I really think it depends on how well the guy takes care of you." Sango explained.

"Well then how exactly do you know what to do?" Kagome still questioned.

Sango smiled. "Well it honestly just comes. I was so nervous with Miroku at first. I was afraid that I would do something completely stupid myself. He took the time to explain, he was really patient. In the end it paid off." She laughed slightly to herself.

"Patient huh." Kagome mused to herself. Inuyasha had been and said he would be patient and wait for her. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Wow Kagome why so curious?" Rin finally piped back in.

"Huh um, well I just you know. I just wanted to know like you." Kagome argued.

Sango's grin turned feline. "You're not really thinking about sleeping with Inuyasha are you?"

"Huh, well I mean not like today or anything but maybe. Oh, I don't know." Kagome admitted.

"You know I think it's kind of funny. Inuyasha seems so gruff almost like a jerk. And yet you've completely fallen for him. He doesn't seem your type at all." Rin seriously concluded getting up and throwing away her empty mocha.

Sango to became a little more serious. "Kagome be careful okay. I mean Inuyasha has quite the rep. I don't really know how much gentleness is in his personality. Of course when he looks at you I always wonder." Sango smiled.

"Oh well lets continue shopping and put this conversation on hold!" Rin decided walking out of the coffee house.

'_A rep huh? Hmm I don't care what they say he is to gentle.'_ Kagome decided before being dragged from the comfort of the couch. "Ugh, come on we have gone into every store!"

"No we haven't we still have to run to Victoria Secrets." Rin announced. "Yea Kagome unless you want to just go commando." Sango teased.

"Very funny!" Kagome groaned upon entering the risqué store. Unlike the other two girls Kagome found exactly what she wanted and quick. She wasn't much of a thong fan. Instead she just grabbed some of the lace-trimmed boy cut panties. Kagome made her way to the register bought her items and the waited on her two friends to decide. She ventured further into the store looking at the other various objects to occupy herself with. She didn't know how but she came across a red satiny material and picked up the object. She blushed slightly.

'_Oh a Teddy…'_ She thought looking over the contents. It was a see thru lace-trim that fit snuggly across the breasts and flowed down the bottom. The panties were made of the same see thru material as the top. It was Inuyasha's favorite color.

'_WOW…what am I thinking?'_ Kagome scolded herself before dropping the material back into its container.

"Would he like it?" a voice spoke behind her. Kagome jumped slightly. She turned around to see a lady wearing a complete black outfit that looked two sizes to small. Her nametag read Yura.

"No I well I er, I don't know. I mean I don't think he's like that. Well I mean that is." Kagome sounded like a broken record.

"Oh, don't be silly doll. All guys would like to see their girl in something as sexy as that. I bet you he would be drooling. Unless that is your too conservative. Guys aren't going to like a girl who sets so many boundaries. What if he starts to think you just don't care?" Yura snidely added smiling deviously.

"Huh. But um…" Kagome thought. _'Am I really too conservative.'_ Kagome wondered.

"Really sweetie don't tell me that you're this childish. That isn't attractive at all. It simply won't do." Yura pushed.

"Childish." Kagome spoke with uncertainty. Did Inuyasha think of her in that way? Childish. Sure she really wasn't experienced but childish.

"Or is it simply that you can't afford it I wonder. You don't really look that all expensive." Yura insulted looking at Kagome who was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey here's an idea why don't you butt out." Sango's voice rang from behind Kagome.

"Hmm, I see. Well that really is too bad." Yura smarted as she walked away from Kagome.

"She's probably just jealous." Rin added as both her and Sango walked up to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her two friends and looked back at the object that had began the whole crazy conversation.

"You really do want to buy it for him don't you?" Sango asked slightly surprised.

"What? No way! The only way I would bring myself to wear that would be if every other undergarment in the world was gone." Kagome yelled stomping out of the store.

Rin giggled and looked at Sango and then the red teddy. "Are you thinking what I am?" She asked Sango.

Sango laughed and shook her head. "You are such and imp Rin." Rin laughed and picked up the red teddy.

Kagome was so aggravated. She was tired of talking about her sex life. Or well lack off. Okay so she wasn't some whore who screwed everyone that she met! She made her way down the escalator walking rather clumsily down it. In her frustration Kagome easily lost her footing and missed the last step. She collided with a hard body non gently.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing." She murmured dropping the bags and rubbing her nose in the process.

"Oh, you mean to tell me that a beauty like you isn't falling for me after all." The man whispered.

Kagome looked at him. He gave her a real uncomfortable vibe that she couldn't quite explain. The man was to say in the least gorgeous. His black hair was braided neatly at the base of his neck. It flowed to about the small of his back. He had a strange tattoo on his forehead and deep black purple eyes.

"You know you might want to be careful who you bump into. You never know when something bad might happen." He cooed dangerously.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed from above the escalator. Kagome glanced up at the girls and then back in front of her. Only now the man that was previously in front of her had disappeared.

"What…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled again coming down the escalator with Rin. "Inuyasha just called we gotta get back to the club." Kagome nodded following as well still wondering about the strange man.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave him a snide look. "I am never wrong Inuyasha. One of my close subordinates spotted him. He's completing a deal and he's doing it tonight. We will be there and stop this once and for all."

Miroku took a seat at the bar rotating his sore neck as Sesshomaru carried on. "There is one thing that quite bothers me." Upon gaining both amber-eyed men's attention Miroku continued. "This all sounds too easy. Naraku is anything but careless. I smell a trap."

"Keh well if the fucker wants to set traps fine. Me and tesiaga will just plow through it." Inuyasha growled ready to end all this. "You do realize he is trying to lure out Kagome and Rin do you not?" Miroku commented.

"Well they aint going." Inuyasha decided

"What do you mean we aren't going?" Kagome questioned followed by Sango and Rin who just entered the club. "What are you talking about?" She pressed on.

"Nothing its business. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha dodged standing up to leave the room. Kagome firmly grabbed hold of his bicep not planning on letting go. "When it involves me I'm worried. It's Naraku isn't it? Tell me!" Kagome screamed out annoyed. Inuyasha growled lifting spinning Kagome around to look straight at him. "Look. I'm part of this gang weather you like it or not and if it involves Naraku I'm going."

"Uh, Hey gang member over here why the hell can't I go?" Sango scorched in the corner.

"Sango keep quite. You're staying here with Kagome and Rin. As for you babe technically you really aren't a member of this gang. So I guess really you have no say in this." Inuyasha smarted. He swore he could see fire in her eyes.

"Fine then make me a member." Kagome naively spoke. Sesshomaru coughed, Miroku grinned, Sango blushed, and Rin was as naïve as Kagome. Inuyasha smirked wishing he could tease her further in the subject but he needed to leave. "Hmm, Kagome. Trust me right now I would love nothing more than to take you. But I don't have the time. You're staying that's final. Naraku wants you. I wont have it." Inuyasha decided. Sesshomaru had already begun to walk off. Inuyasha followed with Miroku behind him.

'_take me? Wait…'_ "Wouldn't I me safer with you?" Kagome yelled. But it was to late the door had already slammed and that was that.

"Take me?" Kagome whispered again. "He meant sleep with you." Sango informed. "Oh don't start this sleep with Inuyasha thing." Kagome yelled aggravated with the world. "I didn't mean it like that. It's an initiation."

"WHAT! You mean I can't be in this gang unless I sleep with him!" Kagome yelled. "So pretty much I just told him that I want well I wanted to…"

"Sleep with him. Yea pretty much." Sango laughed.

"Wait a minute Sango. How did you become a part of this gang then?" Rin wondered.

"Easy I slept with Inuyasha." Sango blurted out.

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. Yea Inuyasha had been with girls but her best friend.

"Oh, come on Kagome I am just joking. After Miroku and me got together it happened. You see he is of a leadership role so it counted." Sango grinned when Kagome gave her a dirty look. "Not funny!" Kagome seethed.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Rin asked.

Author Note: Woo okay done done. I am terribly terribly sorry for the delay in my updating. Life has been extremely hectic and I had to put a hold on my story for a little while. But now things are back on track so I am also back. Sooo sorry. I also finished off the last chapter. All the other chapters have been motified. So please feel free to go back and read. I went more in depth with the characters and brought more juicy detail in. Okay well I am out. I have to leave for work in 30 minutes time to get ready. Much Love. Please review! Any ideas or well suggestions are so welcome. It's fun to try and work things in. Like a game. Haha ok. Buh-bye. Oh by the way looking for a willing beta reader to also help me add things and make spelling corrections if you interested and willing to stick with it let me know.

Mysterious Flame


	11. Chapter 11: True Fear Revised Then Some

Chapter 11: True Fear

Kagome, Sango, and Rin had been occupying themselves for the past three hours doing various things. They began with a few board games. That soon ended after Sango stomped over the monopoly board with annoyance. Rin suggested they make some cookies, but that too had unfortunately ended in chaos along with a food fight. They had then decided to unpack all the newly bought clothes. That however got boring and then the girls found themselves in the theatre room watching movies and still bored to tears.

"Ugh, I'm tired of this. I don't see why we got left behind." Kagome screamed plopping down in the couch. Rin and Sango soon followed her with the same feelings. 'I can't help but wonder if he is okay when he is away on "business"' Kagome wondered to herself as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

Rin tilted her head against the couch and huffed in equal annoyance. "They don't want anything to happen to us. Bottom line. Yeah it is obnoxious but it is what's best right?" even though spoken with reason Rin held equal anger as Kagome.

"Hey I don't know why you all are so mad! I've been a member of this gang for almost a year and I still don't get to go." Sango construed pulling her hair into a ponytail. "But I know one thing If we watch another movie I'll go crazy." She mused as she watched idly as the credits of their previous movie scrolled behind the now black screen.

Kagome stood with a devious smirk. "Well can't we just sneak out?" she pondered. ' I mean what trouble would we actually get into anyways.' Kagome pondered if it was the three of them she figured that would be safe enough.

Sango laughed, that was such a Kagome thing. "You know if you runaway one more time Inuyasha will kill you and me. Besides he has this place so locked down with men we would most likely get caught." Sango sighed a little more worried. "Moreover, with Naraku after you and Rin I don't want to take the chance of something happening just so we can take a joy ride."

Kagome sighed guess she really did not think that as well as she thought. "Yeah you're right. Well then what do you propose we do then?" Kagome asked. A vibration in her pocket caused her to jump up in alarm. Rin giggled at her friend, "It's just you phone silly no need to be so jumpy."

Kagome smiled at her jumpiness and pulled the phone from her back pocket. She flipped it to read a text. Her features darkened and she looked around the room alarmed. Both Sango and Rin were by her side in a moment to check out the message.

"Is it him?" Sango asked looking over Kagome's shoulder. The message read: _I can see you… _Rin too began to look around alarmed. "Hey that's not possible right? I mean we have a lots of people around the club to keep watch right Sango?" Rin panicked.

"Right, it's just a bluff…" Sango trailed off not sounding so convinced.

"This is bullshit! Come on." Kagome yelled taking off towards the hallway that connected all of the rooms. Sango and Rin followed closely behind her. "He's just trying to scare us. There is no way that we wouldn't know if he…. was….." Kagome tracked off.

"No way he'll what?" Sango asked before staring down the railway. Rin coming upoin the scene screamed bloody murder at the gruesomeness before here.

Men and demons were slaughtered everywhere. Atleast a Hundred bodies were laying lifeless on the club ground with various limbs scattered everywhere. Blood was spilled all over the floor and covered the walls. The stench was enough to make anyone instantly sick to their stomach. Even more frightening though there was no one in the club, just the empty lifeless souls.

"So if they aren't down there?" Kagome asked as the situation and the danger dawned on her.

"Then that means they're?" Sango breathed catching the same thoughts that went through Kagome

"Behind you?" a wicked voice chuckled.

All girls turned around to see two figures down the hall. One leaned up against the wall almost looking bored. He had tanned skin with dark hair that was neatly braided down to his waist. His eyes were deep and a sinister hue of gray. He wore a wicked smile as he balanced and oversized bloody sword over his shoulder. Next to him stood just as much of a vile man. His baldhead was covered with green bandana. He also had sinister eyes; his though were the color of blood. He too was as bloody as the other.

"So Bankotsu what do we do from here." The bald one asked as he eyed the girls animalistically.

Bankotsu laughed gruesomely. "Well I'm glad you asked Renkotsu. I guess from here on we just get to play chase. It's a pity but we do need you alive you see." He said pointing his sword towards Kagome. " Kyoukotsu, Suijotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu should be plenty to deal with that lowley half-breed and those two demons. Besides Mukotsu's barrier should be enough to keep any intruders away."

Rin backed away slowly. A hand grabbed both her and Sango's wrist and yanked them back. Kagome stood protectively in front of the two girls she could call sisters. "It's me he wants. So leave them out of it. I'll willingly go." Kagome tried to negotiate.

Bankotsu laughed lightly pushing away from the wall and stalking closer to Kagome. "Aww so brave I see." He reached his hand up to snatch her chin. "But I do love a game." He smirked. "Besides, my orders do not include these two vixens."

Sango reached into her back pocket slowly pulling two small marbles out. "Fine!" She yelled throwing the two marbles at the demons feet. She grabbed Kagome and Rin's wrists and fled down the stairs and into the kitchen as a bright red smokey thick substances began to cloud the area they were once in.

"Damnit!" Bankotsu coughed and rubbed at his eyes wildly in pain.

"What was that?" Rin huffed never slowing her running. The girls followed Sango into the garage. Sango hopped off over the counter and snagged keys to one of the cars. "It was a sort of gas bomb. It has stuff that only affects demons. Symptoms such as stinging of the eyes, coughing, nausea, most any symptom."

Sango didn't explain instead motioned the two girls towards the car. Rin slammed the door to the garage shut as Kagome secured a crowbar between the handle. Sango hopped into a deep blue Mercedes, revving the engine. Rin jumped into the back as Kagome took the passenger seat. Sango took off like a shot as soon as the garage opened. What met her however was unexpected. A thick green gas with the stench of sulfur greeted them.

"What the hell…" Sango mumbled to herself. All six eyes looked on in fear as they treaded through the unknown. Kagome dialed her cell phone wildly in hopes that Inuyasha would pick up. "Come on Inuyasha…." She begged into the phone.

Kagome lips trembled upon getting his voicemail. "Inuyasha, it's Kagome please we need help, there's two…" Kagome stopped when a scream erupted from Rin. Kagome dropped the phone with fear and turned around to the small girl. The roof of the back seat was melting and slowly caving in on the poor girl. The sides of the doors as well were melting.

"The smoke we got to get out of it!" Kagome screamed. "Sango pushed her foot against the peddle, "I'm trying already give me a break!" Sango yelled. The smoke began to lighten just a little bit. "We don't even know where we are going!" Kagome panicked. "Well do you want me to turn the fuck around?" Sango yelled with annoyance as adrenaline pushed her nerves.

"Guys!" Rin yelled.

"Well I can't help it if I'm scared!" Kagome yelled back ignoring Rin. "Well you need to buck up once in a while and face your fears and the reality you're in at the moment instead of always running away!" Sango yelled harshly."

"GUYS! Guys!" Rin tried again.

"I need to face my fears? HA! LOOK! Last time I checked I was not the only one running away from here problems!!" Kagome yelled. "Are you serious right now KAGOME!" Sango retaliated.

"YOU GUYS!!!" Rin yelled if possible even louder than before.

"WHAT?!?!" Both argueing girls screamed.

"STOP! STOP THE CAR STOP THE CAR!" Rin yelled. Before Sango and Kagome realized it The car crashed frontward into a giant oak. All went still.

(Elsewhere…)

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed cleaning his fanged blade of any remnants of blood. "They actually put up a pretty good fight, I think I pulled a muscle." He huffed looking at the carnage. "Hmm, complete utter stupidity I could have fought all four of them." Sesshomaru surmised nonchalantly.

Miroku scanned the room oddly in deep thought. Inuyasha watched him survey in silence as Miroku walked back and forth, it didn't take long before it made him feel nerve-racked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Inuyasha how long would you say we were here?" Miroku asked. "Uh, well I dunno." He muttered he did not like the look on his comrades face.

"Six, seven hours at the most." Sesshomaru answered starting to wonder what the odd monk was getting at.

"Hm." Miroku thought to himself a bit more.

"SPIT IT OUT MIROKU!" a very impatient Inuyasha yelled.

"Naraku is usually a very careful man am I correct? So I find it very odd that we were able to get tipped off over this drug deal in the first place. Our tip also said Naraku would be present and although I smell him it's a long gone scent. And why would a smart strategic demon like Naraku have a drug deal so far away from his territory in the first place. Not to mention….why would he take part in something so minimal that's a job for one of his lackeys. Which then brings me to these people they were very skilled fighters would he really need this many of them for a trade off with such a less powerful gang that only consists of humans. Unless he expected that some uninvited guest would show up…" He deducted.

Inuyasha too began to feel the hair on his neck rise. He walked over to a mahogany desk that had been broken into two. Within the debris was a manila folder. Miroku crossed over to look at the contents. The folder held a picture with Sango, Rin, and Kagome in it.

"Unless it was all a distraction…" Inuyasha muttered as a very treadful thought rang through his head.

A ringing noise broke through the thick silence. Inuyasha recognized the ring tone of his phone. Upon listening to the phone all three realized they had been tricked.

"Damn." Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru was out of the room before the message was done. Inuyasha too detoured in the long but much quicker run that his brother and cousin were about to endure.

"Gods Kagome, forgive me I was stupid…" He muttered taking flight in his giant leaps from buliding to building.

(Meanwhile, Back at The Wreck)

Kagome woke with a jolt. She regretted the quick movement instantly as her forehead stung and her vision blurred. "Gods, what happened…" She muttered. After the stinging subsided she again opened her eyes. Rin lay in the back she had a few cuts and bruises but for the most part looked okay. However Sango didn't look so good. He forehead was against the steering wheel and blood dripped down her face at a quickening pace.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed. She attempted to move Sango back to survey her head more. She tilted the seat back so Sango could lay back. The yelling awoke Rin in a matter of seconds.

"…uh Kagome…" Rin mumbled disoriented. Her eyes widened as she remembered the situation. "Oh my god is she okay?" Rin all but yelled. "We need to get help." Kagome whispered. She reached for the door handle but it would not give. "Rin will any of the backseat doors open?" She all but yelled. Rin went to work on trying to loosen the handles but to no avail. "What about the windows?" Rin offered. Kagome nodded twisting the lever and with luck and a lot of force got the window to slide down.

Kagome climbed out of the car and surveyed the area as Rin followed behind her. All she could see was brush and trees. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"I I don't even know where to go for help…" Kagome mumbled. The sound of laughter made her shiver and shake.

"Help… you're going to need a lot of that sweetheart." Bankotsu snided, jumping from a tree branch, settling right in front of Kagome and Rin. Rin looked around and jolted at Bankotsu. "Kagome RUN!" Rin yelled putting all her weight into Bankotsu as she plowed into him. The confusion caught him of guard and he went tumbling to the ground with Rin. Kagome reached down and grabbed a large branch. She lifted it high up and struck Bankotsu as hard as she could in the head. A cracking noise left a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she dropped the branch.

"You were suppose to run!" Rin commented. "And leave you and Sango… no" She yelled. "I-I can't keep running Ring. Despite the terrifying situation Rin could not help but smile. Strange to Kagome when her eyes widen greatly the next moment. "Kagome duck!" She yelled. In much the same manner she tackled Kagome to avoid what appeared to be a dagger. The dagger bit into her shoulder deeply instead of Kagome's back.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled leaning down to the smaller girl. "I-I'm okay…" She attempted to put up a front.

Renkotsu laughed coming from the shrubs. "Mere humans so pathetic." Kagome stood protectively. "Ahh Bankotsu what a pity, ha well better this way so I didn't have to take care of you once we had that girl." He mumbled. A wrench sat in front of Kagome, most likely flew from the car. She picked it up never taking her eyes away from Renkotsu as he babbled.

He laughed. "Do you honestly think you could take me on with such a mere object?" before Kagome could register anything he stood before her. Renkotsu sent a hard smack across Kagome's face sending her a top of Bankotsu's fallen body.

"You see I really don't see the point in you living. I doubt Naraku will know what really happened. Then I can just take the jewel. It has to be in the club. Tell me where is it" Renkotsu lifted his sword threatening

Kagome looked at him in confusion… "Where's what?" she whispered. "Don't play dumb!" Renkotsu yelled. A loud thud sounded as something hard crashed into his back. Rin breathed heavily as she used the same branch that brought Bankotsu down. However it wasn't enough.

A sharp pierce struck her dead in the middle of her chest. Kagome breathed out sharply, "NOOOOOO!" She yelled she tried getting up but hands circled her holding her down. "Oh, no you don't let's just observe." A very still alive Bankotsu whispered sickenly into her ear.

All the air was knocked out of Rin. She tightened her grip around the hilt of the knife already discarded dagger that pierced her earlier. With all her might she brought the knife crashing into Renkotsu's throat. With a sickening choke he instantly fell to the ground dead.

Rin steeped back once and collapsed taking her last breath before the eternal darkness that we know as death took her.

Kagome's eyes burned as the tears poured and she downcasted her eyes. "No matter I would have killed her anyway. Next is your other friend. You're half-breed and that idiot brother and cousin of his is should already be disposed of, you see Kagome everyone around you just continues to die what a shame it is like you are cursed. Where are you going to run off to next I wonder?" Bankotsu smiled.

His demeanor changed slightly as Kagome began to shake uncontrollably in his arms. Burning sensations began to hit his skin as a light pink began to rise from her body. Bankotsu let go of her immediately. Kagome turned around and faced him with her bangs still shading her eyes. The pink hue began to spark black changing her once genuine brown eyes to a lost black as she stared at Bankotsu with death in her eyes. She began to chuckle hysterically. "Run… who …. Ss….ssaid anything….about run….ning….. Im going to…. KILL YOU!"

(Back to Our Racing Heros)

Inuyasha raced swiftly through the city jumping building to building. He had lost track of Sesshomaru and Miroku. Not caring, all he wanted was to get back to the club. Kagome had to be okay. She had to be. Upon reaching the club grounds Sesshomaru emerged from the club.

"Everyone's dead. No sign of Rin or you and Miroku's women." Sesshomaru surmised as Miroku also entered the grounds. The air was so thick with blood and carnage all of their sensitive noses were having a hard time picking up the scent of any one of the missing girls.

A bright pink light however caught their attentions emitting about a mile away. All demons didn't say a word just headed towards the unwavering pure light. Inuyasha was first to arrive at the scene, but what he saw caused him to stop instantly. Kagome's hair was standing on end and her once pure pink energy sparked black.

"Im going to …. KILL YOU!" She screamed. Her energy burst catching Bankotsu. His body began to burn as he let out a painful scream. Kagome fisted her fists even tighter causing Bankotsu to burst completely. Kagome herself grabbed her head in pain. It was as if she couldn't control her body. The hate and pain was over taking her and all she wanted to do was destroy things. She screamed in pain going to her knees.

"Inuyasha, tame you're bitch or she'll kill herself, and possibly all of us as well." Sesshomaru surmised carry Rin's limp body in his arms.

Inuyasha in a state of shock, "What's happening to her?" He spoke really to no one.

Miroku like Sesshomaru walked up holding and equally limp Sango, "Her miko powers are being corrupted. It may very well be to late…" He trailed off.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and dashed into the vortex of energy that began to circle Kagome. She felt him almost instantly.

"Inu-Inuyasha don't! Stay back pl please I I can't control it." She cried. "No, im not leaving you damnit!" He yelled back. Inuyasha extended his hand to her. "Take my hand." He whispered the energy slowly began to burn his flesh. But, he had to save Kagome. He couldn't let her go. She just came into his life. Kagome reached out taking his hand and the burst of energy around them exploded.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME…" Miroku yelled opening his eyes once the bright lights ceased to exsist.

Inuyasha was on his knees holding her as she leaned against him on the ground. Kagome lifted her now normal brown eye's up to see Inuyasha. She gasped lightly seeing Inuyasha. His once golden eye's were now a deep shade of violet and his long silver hair was a deep onyx black. His ears were no longer atop of his head but instead were beside his head and very much...human?

"Inuyasha, you your…" She trailed off.

"Shit." He muttered. He was human.

Kagome still eyed him in shock and confusion.

"Inuyasha, we must take leave" Sesshomaru anounced turning and heading away into the dark forest followed by Miroku. Despite his frustration of the moment Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist yanking her upward and through the trees at a quick human jog.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha stop…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed halting the young man from furthering his quick pace to a abrupt stop. "What? Kagome we don't have time for this. We have to go now!" He yelled Kagome crumbled to the ground as her body began to shake violently as tears raced down her face.

"Go…Just go without me, just go" She whispered. "I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I die anymore…everyone around me I am a walking disease…." She cried out.

Kagome's cries were stopped qucikly my the rough shaking of her body as Inuyasha held her up under her armpits like a child. "Stop it! Just STOP IT!" He yelled before holding her closer to his body in a tight embrace. Kagome just stood there stiffly.

"How could you even say that Kagome. Because if you think that you deaf would help solve anything then you are truly an idiot. Stop being so selfish what about us. Your family, Rin, Sango, what about me?" He reasoned in an almost calm way so unlike his normal harsh self.

"bbut, Rin and Sango…." She trailed off.

"Will be fine." Inuyasha stated simply. This caught Kagome's attention as she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. "But…How?"

"No time to explain we have to go and fast. Miroku is not going to wait forever and in this state I can't protect you, just trust me…please this once don't be hard headed just trust me." He pleaded.

Kagome nodded obeying his plea.

(Somewhere unknown.)

"Fuck! Fuck!" Naraku yelled throwing the mirror in front of him as he watched the events that had happened. "Damn…Inuyasha. That damn miko how has she harnessed those type of powers. It has to be a fluke it has to be."

"My dear lord you seem very unhappy…" A female spoke out from the darkness to him.

"What do you want…" he spat. "Oh I very much want some of the same things you do. I am very surprised I figured you of all people would be able to manipulate this situation so much easier than this." The figure smiled darkly at him.

He crossed the room taking in what the women was saying. "And I suppose you have a suggestion to my problem?" He asked with desperation actually dripping in his voice. "Oh, yes of course not with out a price…" She coiley negotiated.

"Name it and it is yours as long as I get what I want…." He smiled.

(In One of Sesshomarus limos.)

Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap as the two of them sat alone in the large limosine. He was lost in thought as worryness and guilt racked his body. Damn his human self so much more susceptable to these types of feelings when like this. He was afraid tonight he was reckless he could of lost her. His heart hurt as the thought passed him. Never had him or his counterpart had such feelings towards another. The more he thought to himself he also deducted that in the past few weeks he sure had changed.

"hmm, Inuyasha?" the delicate voice brought him out of his tender thoughts as he glanced down at the angel in his arms. Her hair was all tousled and stuck to her face in different places do to her persperation from their run. Sesshomaru had ordered one of his limos to await there return to the club. Both him and Miroku had been long gone most likely at their destination by time the other two had reached the transpertaion.

Kagome sat up out of Inuyasha's lap studying his new features. "Now that we are here I have a few questions." She declared. "I was waiting on the interregation Kagome…" Inuyasha smiled warmly. This took Kagome back a little bit. It was strange it was Inuyasha but not Inuyasha. He leaned in and gave her a light affectionate chaste kiss.

Kagome blushed slightly at the tenderness before sterning up,"Rin and Sango?" she spoke her first and most important question.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. "Sango although yes lost a lot of blood is Miroku's mate. Therefore her body is not a weak as a normal humans. It would take a lot more than blood loss for her to loss her life. There are other ways for Miroku to help aide in her healing process, if a mate is truly that strong and accepted. Which we both know they are." Inuyasha explained fully. Also so much not like him the patience he was having with her was strange to her.

"And Rin?" Kagome whimpered tryin to hold back the wellin up tears. Inuyasha reached up to wipe her cheek of the salty substance. "Sesshomaru and I were both given to very special swords from our father. Mine can slew a thousand demons in one slash. His has the healing powers to seek out death and kill it before it takes the life of someone." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome looked at him like he grew another head. "Uh….." She so intellegently murmered.

Inuyasha smiled further. "It only works for pure souls with Rin very obviously has. The process however very much weakens Sesshomaru so it is something that can not be performed very often for it takes away some of his life. If done to much Sesshomaru's soul will be no more."

Kagome nodded in amazement. "But, will he do that I thought Sesshomaru hated-" "not her-" Inuyasha butted in, "He has claimed her Kagome dog demons are very devoted they are unlike many demons and will give there life for their claimed mate. So you understand you have nothing to worry about."

Relization hit her. Everything really was going to be okay atleast for the time being now she could move on to other inquries. "Inuyasha you…your I mean that is you are not…"

"a demon?" he surmised. She nodded. "You purified me Kagome. If I had not been half demon you would have killed me. But instead you simply rested my demon self." "So what does that mean…?" she asked. "It mean until I fullly regain my demon back im stuck like this, I can already feel some of it returning it almost feels the same as I do on a full moon…"

Kagome looked at him a lil oddly but before she was able to ask the limo came to a stop and Inuyasha opened the door waiting on her. "Come we both need sleep."

Kagome got out of the limo and gasped at the beautiful scene around her. It was a mansion. No that hardly did any justice it was a palace. The archeticture was that of the oldest buildings in places like france. The landscape equally beautiful with assorted flowers, trees, fountains, and other exotic things.

"W-where are we?" She gasped.

Inuyasha sighed, "My brothers."

Alright!! I went through and bulked that chapter and added some. I need to go through the rest of my chapters to catch up on whats going on in me own story. How sad its been that long. But I decided I really wanted to finish it. Atleast I got some things added!! Yay! Be looking because I will get this done and revise other chapters and add more to the story!! It will diff be worth reading the whole thing again I promise you 

Mysterious Flame

Kitty-kat153 – very nice add. I think I want Inuyasha to take care of Kagome so we can see a lil more of his softer human side. But I would like to see kagome take care of him once in awhile too!

Black-kat-585 – thank you very much I will not dissapoint!

KaggyHiggs – oh I think I have much much worse things planned for Naraku but that is totally a possiblity

Lynzi18 – thank you for the comment and I am sorry it has taken me so long on the update I hope you enjoy

Goddess-chan123 – guys are initated into the gang through a beat down, if they are tough enough then they are worthy to be in the gang! And yes I know my grammer needs work that is why I plan to go through and revise majorly!!

Mswordplay – I know I hate the hangers too trust me. But it helps the creative juices to keep rolling in!

Well ill get to more commenters as I get them later guys!


	12. Been forevever & know AN's a nono but

AN:

Okay it's about time I end my writers block and end this story, because it has been forever. I think since I put it aside for so long it felt nearly impossible to pick back up! I have another Inuyasha story that I have gone through and really tightened up and edited to make it flow better and I am about to post all the new chapters. SO, I am going to start doing the same thing with this story. Hopefully it only takes me about a month to get through it, seeing how that is how long it took me to get through my other one, which is about the same length. So, stick with me I apologize greatly that I haven't been the best author with this story and I will get to working on it so you all have an ending! If anything I am a much better author than now than I was then so I should be able to really make it a better story! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and again my biggest apologies! Time to get in gear!


End file.
